A Life For A Life
by TheHannahMichelle1
Summary: Nicole has only one thing on her mind, protect Annie. She would gladly die if that meant Annie would get to live. What is she going to do when somebody feels the same way about her? Rick/OC (Sneak Peek to Sequel added)
1. Annie & Nicole

The night was cold and the only light she had was the flashlight she was carrying in her hand. She ran hoping none of those bastards catch her and Annie. Annie's grip on her hand was tight so she wouldn't lose her. The nights are what scared her the most. You couldn't see a thing in the trees, which caused her to be on top alert. She dodged the trees and anything that they could get caught on. It was a chilly night, so she wore some jeans, and a hoodie to keep herself warm. She had wrapped Annie in a pants and a sweater. Her boots and Annie's sneakers hitting the ground was the only sound striking fear into her heart as they ran between narrow spot between two trees.

From the corner of her eye, she seen something moving to her left. Quick she turned her direction moving to the right. Her lungs were on fire and her legs were hurting but she didn't stop. No until she found somewhere safe for Annie to stay for the night. She was thankful her dad made her run track in school or they would probably be eaten by now.

The more she ran the less trees that came into view. She broke out of the woods coming into a clearing. The clearing was lighted by the moonlight, so she switched off her flashlight. She didn't stop though only kept running.

Her life was all about running, fighting, surviving, and protecting Annie. She missed the old days when everything was about going off to college and her boyfriend. Now those days felt like they never existed. She was in her first year of college when everything started going to hell. The class was freaking out running at the door. She was the smart one who went to the window jumping out. She was just glad that she was in that class, it was her only class that was on the ground floor. Then she came across Annie alone in the back of some car she had stolen. Ever since Annie has been under her wing.  
The clearing finally ended and she was now back in the woods dodging trees again. She heard a groan and a moan as she got deeper in the trees. Walkers. She pulled the knife from her belt handing Annie the flashlight to turn on. As she came towards a twenty foot fence, she saw at least five walkers with their faces against it. She stopped to look at them. They were trying to get something on the other side. As she looked around she noticed she was at a prison, and the walkers wanted whoever was in side. Survivors. She thought to herself as she ran to the fence jumping as high as she could onto it. She pulled Annie up telling her to climb. The fence rattled grabbing the walkers attention they were there. She started climbing as the walkers started towards them. She reached the top trying her best to get around the barbwire at the top. She pulled her back pack off throwing it over the fence. She looked around for any walkers inside before she grabbed Annie by the hand lowering her onto the other side of the fence. Atleast if she died, Annie could use her supplies. The only way she would be able to get over the barbwire fence is if she tried to push herself over. She pushed herself as strong as she could over the top. Her pants got caught on the barbwire causing her to dangle from the fence. The walkers were only inches away from her biting the fence trying to stick there hands through. She still had her knife. Annie ran up to her with panic written all over her face.

"I'm fine, I'm just caught, don't worry I'll pull myself free" She smiled at Annie. Annie nodded backing away from the fence. The fence rattled as the walkers threw themselves at it. Annie jumped back but didn't scream.

"Back off you, son of a bitches" she growled stabbing one through the fence in the head. She pulled herself up trying to pull her pants free. She didn't want to yell for help incase there was any walkers inside the fence. If there were she would be putting Annie and herself in danger. She yanked at her leg trying to free herself. She reached her knife up trying to cut her jeans. Her strength gave out causing her to fall and bounce against the fence. Annie jumped forward but she motioned for her stay back. The moans coming from the walkers became louder. They wanted her so bad, she knew it. They wanted to tear her apart but hell if she left them. She pulled herself up on more time yanking her leg one more time.

Her pants tore and she fell to the front landing on her knife. It dug into her leg causing her clench her teeth. A scream was building up in her throat but she didn't yell. She sat up looking down to see how bad the damage was. The knife was two inches stuck in her leg. Annie ran to her side helping her sit up.

"Fuck" She hissed placing her hand on the handle of her knife. She silently counted to three before pulling it from leg. She put her knife back in her belt before turning to Annie.

"You okay?" She asked looking Annie over for any wounds. Annie gently nodded her big brown eyes full of fear and sorrow. Annie didn't talk that much but when she did it was only to her. "Come on" She moved away from Annie getting to her feet despite the pain in her leg. She grabbed her backpack and Annie's hand walking down the pathway that had fence on both sides. She came to the tower looking around for anyone but found nobody. The court yard was empty so she moved to look around for the gate opening. There was a lock on it from the inside.  
Somebody is definitly here She thought to herself. She stuck her arm threw the gate taking the lock off. She only opened it enough so Annie and her could pass through. After they passed through she closed the fence back locking it with the other people's lock. She didn't want any reason for them to be mad at her. All she knew was she needed to find Annie a safe place even if she had to give her life for them to take Annie. They walked through the yard slowly and on look out. There was the sound of a door slamming. She grabbed Annie placing her behind her back for save measures. Pulling the knife from her belt, she waited staring into the darkness on the other side of the fence. From the darkness stepped three figures. They weren't moaning or dragging there legs like walkers. She knew they were the survivors.

"Don't move Annie, stay behind me" She whispered to the small child behind her. She felt the little girl nod against her back.

"Don't move!" One of the figures yelled. She nodded knowing they could see her. The moonlight lit up the yard well enough for her to be seen but they were standing in the darkness where she would only make out their outline. From the look of it they were all men. She didn't like that idea to much but Annie was hungry and she needed to be fed.  
She was right they were men. One was african american holding a silver pistol, one was american with a goatee pointing a crossbow at her, and the last one was a american as he had rough on his face. The last one was unlocking the fence letting the guy with the crossbow come in aiming at her. The last two came in not pointing a weapon. Yet she thought to herself.

"How'd you get in?" the one with the crossbow asked.

"Climbed the fence." She answered looking over the men. They were big, they could probably out run her too. The one that unlocked the fence stepped up.

"What you mean you climbed the fence?" he asked looking over her.

"I climbed the fence" she repeated trying not to sound rude. She really needed their help.

"What happened to your leg?" the one with the crossbow asked motioning towards her leg.

"I fell and landed on my knife. I was not scratched nor biten" She explained.

"Toss the knife over"

She looked down at her knife before tossing at the crossbow guy's feet. The african guy bent down picking it and put it in his belt.

"We're harmless" she explained looking at the guy she was sure the leader. The guy with the crossbow looked at her stepping closer pointing his weapon at her head.

"Who's we?" The leader asked through gritted teeth.

At that moment Annie poked her head out from around her. She looked down at her then back at the leader. All their features softened as they looked down at the small brunette child. Annie pulled her head away in embarrassment. She was always the shy one. Even thought they saw they were harmless the weapons weren't lowered. They started talking among themselves. Annie pulled at her shirt. She bent down to Annie's level, the crossbow followed her.  
She turned her back to the men looking at Annie. Annie had dirt across her left cheek. Her big doe eyes were looking over at the men.

"What's wrong, Annie?"

She pointed towards the men. "Mean?" It was a question not a statement.

"I don't know, Annie. Would you like me to ask?" Annie nodded. She stood to her feet turning towards the men again. "Um excuse me, guys. I have something to ask you." They all looked at her in confusion. They didn't say anything so she went on. "My little friend over here wants to know if you all are mean?"

The leader cleared his throat before answering. "No"

She nodded at looked down at Annie. "Did you hear him?" Annie nodded before hidng again.

"Hey you" She turned her attention back to the men raising her eyesbrows. "You gotta name?"

"I'm Nicole, the one behind me in Annie, and you are?"

"I'm Rick" Said the leader turning to the crossbow guy "this here is Daryl" and then he pointed at the african american guy "And T-Dawg"

"Nice to meet you all" Nicole said waving her hand and grabbing Annie's hand. "But What are you planning on doing with us, Rick?"

"We don't know yet, but we have a group inside if you and Annie would like to come inside" he explained motioning towards the prison. Nicole wasn't completely sure about this but nodded. She grabbed Annie's hand following Rick, Daryl, and T- Dawg into the gate. Daryl and T-Dawg walked behind her and Annie as Rick led the way. Nicole's leg was throbbing but she kept her pain hidden. They walked through some doors but she didn't see one walker that was alive. It was quiet the only sound was their breathing and their footsteps. Rick opened a cell block door motioning for them to walk in. She and Annie walked in looking around for anyone else. They saw a boy about twelve come out a ceil looking at them. Annie hid behind Nicole shyly. Nicole waved at him and he waved back before waving somebody else to come out of the cell. Another person walked out, she was female with blonde hair. She looked about Nicole's age. The girl looked over at Nicole before waving. Nicole waved again bending down to talk to Annie.

"Annie give them a wave" Nicole smiled looking at the girl. Annie looked at the people before turning back to Nicole. She shook her head no looking down at her shoes. Nicole looked at the two kids grabbing Annie's arm. She made Annie wave at them. Nicole watched Annie's cheek turn a dark red in embarrassment.

"Carl, where's your mother?" Rick asked stepping around Annie and Nicole. Nicole looked over at the boy, Carl.

"She's with Hershel" Carl answered looking up at Rick then at her and Annie. "Who are they?"

"That's Nicole and the small girl with her is Annie" Rick explained before walking off into a different cell they came out of. Daryl walked around to Nicole eyeing her up and down. Nicole stood to her feet giving him a questioning look. He shrugged before walking up the stairs followed by T-Dawg leaving her and Annie alone with the two kids.

Carl stepped forward holding out his hand. "I'm Carl, She's Beth" Nicole smiled taking his hand and shaking it. This group was much different from other ones she come across in the past.

"I'm Nicole, She's Annie" Nicole gentle motioned for Annie to come out from behind her but she just hid her face in Nicole's back. Nicole looked down at Annie then back at Carl. "She's alittle shy"

Another woman came out of a cell. She was alittle older and had short grey hair. She looked over at Nicole and Annie. With a soft smile, she walked over to them holding out her hand. Nicole grabbed her hand shaking it."Hi, I'm Carol."

"Nicole" She pointed towards her back. "Annie" Carol poked her head around looking at the small girl clutching at the strangers back. "She's a little shy" Nicole smiled.

"Oh is she your daughter?" Carol asked stepping back to stand by Carl. Nicole couldn't could how many strangers have asked her that. Some people would say she favored Nicole with her dark olive skin and dark brown hair. Annie might as well be her daughter but she didn't feel right claiming somebody's missing child.

"Um no. She's a friend" Nicole giggled looking at Carol. "We kind of save each other every once in a while" Carol smiled at nodded.

"Well welcome, are you hungry?" Carol asked looking at Nicole. Nicole shook her head no.

"But if you don't mind, can i get something for Annie? I know she's hungry." Nicole asked hoping they would say yes.

"Of course, come this way" Carol smiled motioning for her to follow. Nicole started to follow but stopped when Rick came out of the cell calling her name. Nicole looked at him, he motioned for her to follow. She looked at Carol. "Don't worry, I'll take her." Nicole didn't like leaving Annie alone with anyone but for some reason Carol gave her a good feeling she would take care of Annie. Nicole smiled trying to hand Annie over but she wouldn't budge from her hand.

"Annie sweetie, go with Ms. Carol. She's going to get you something to eat" Nicole said softly but Annie shook her head no. Carl came up beside Annie bending down infront of her.

"Hey Annie, do you like stories?" Carl asked giving her a smile. Annie nodded her head. "Okay well how about you come with me and Carol and we'll tell you a great story about a hero while you eat. What do you say?" Annie looked at Nicole making sure it was okay. Nicole nodded telling her to go. Annie turned back to Carl nodding her head. Carl smiled standing back up and reached for Annie's hand. Annie released Nicole's hand grabbing Carl's. Nicole watched as Annie walked with Carl and Carol into a cell. Nicole smiled at it. Annie has never let go of Nicole's hand for anothers. She was glad there was another child here for Annie to get along with. But she knew she wouldn't be staying for long.

After she could no longer see Annie she turned to follow Rick up the stairs. He guided her towards the cell on the end. "You'll be staying in here with watchful eye. Don't do anything stupid like try to attack us or anything" Rick ordered opening the cell.

"I would never put Annie in danger. You have my word." Nicole answered walking into the cell. There was a bunkbed, sink, toilet, and mirror. The bed's had blankets and pillows. Truthfully it looked like heaven being away from any walkers. Annie would be safe here. Maybe she could leave her in hands of these people. She was just a threat to them but Annie wasn't. Nicole turned to look at Rick. "Thank you, for not killing her" Rick looked at her in confusion probably because she didn't say them. It didn't matter the only thing Nicole cared about more then anything, even her own life, was Annie's life. They probably wouldn't understand why she would give her life for some kid who wasn't her own but she knew why and that's all that mattered.

"I guess, you're welcome" Rick said stepping into the cell. "I think you need to go to Hershel about that leg though." Nicole looked down at her leg then back to Rick.

"Is he a doctor?" Nicole questioned, She hadn't seen a doctor, a real doctor, since before this started happening.

"Kind of, he can bandage it up or something" he offered his features were hard making Nicole scared of him. He looked empty.

"Can he have a look at Annie? She was coughing yesterday. I don't want her to get sick or something." she explained looking at him. He looked at her in surprise.

"What about your leg?" Rick asked she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I'll be fine, but if you can will you let him check her out?" she didn't want to push her luck with these people. Maybe she was showing how much Annie was a weakness to her.

"I'll have him look at her tomorrow, but at least let him look at your leg. It looks deep" he eyed her leg. She nodded following him downstairs into a different cell. In the cell was a older man with only one leg. He was sitting on his bed looking down at what looked to be a bible.

"Excuse me Hershel?" Rick said as he stepped into the cell.

"Yes Rick?" The man said looking up from his book. He caught sight of Nicole.

"This is Nicole. She has a nasty gash, fell on a knife. Do you mind taking a look at it?" Hershel nodded waving for the girl to sit next to him. She did and showed him her leg. He grabbed some bandage and asked her to remove her pants. Her shame and embarrassment was long gone. She stood up kicking off her boots. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling her pants down. She looked over at Rick who was looking at her in shock. Quickly he turned his back to her. _Acts as if he's never seen a woman in her underwear before _she thought to herself. He was a good looking man, she knew he had probably seen alot of women in there underwear. After placing her pants on the bed, she sat down by Hershel. She was just glad she was wearing her boy short panties. He bandaged her leg telling Rick it wasn't a scratch. After he was finished Nicole put her pants and shoes back on. She thanked Hershel for helping her then followed Rick back to her cell.

"Goodnight" Rick told her at the door before walking off leaving her alone in the cell.  
Nicole cleaned up the cell best she could sitting her back pack on the top bunk. Annie would sleep in the same bed as her so the top bunk would be unused. There was a soft knock on the brick wall. She turned to see Carl and Annie. Annie released Carl's hand running to her.

"Did she eat?" Nicole asked Carl.

"Yeah she ate. Didn't say a word but she ate" Carl answered moving into the cell.

"Yeah I'm the only one she talks to. But thank you" Nicole smiled sitting Annie on the bed.

"You're welcome. If you want tomorrow i could introduce to everyone." Carl offered. Nicole looked from Annie to Carl.

"Yeah that be nice" Nicole smiled. She heard somebody call Carl's name.

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow" Carl said before leaving her and Annie alone. Nicole bent down taking Annie's shoes off.

"Did you have fun listening to Carl's stories?" She asked as she placed Annie's shoes under the bed.

"Yeah" Annie yawned rubbing her eyes. Nicole smiled moving to take Annie's back pack off her back. She changed Annie into some clean clothes after washing her off with a rag she wetted with her water bottle. She braided Annie's hair before laying her down on the bottom bunk. Nicole kicked off her boots climbing into bed next to Annie. She wrapped her arms around Annie pulling the small girl to her chest. She knew tomorrow would bring her something else to worry about but for right now all that mattered was Annie was safe and feed.

Should I finish it or scrap it?


	2. Only A Dream

_It was dark and cold where ever she was. She moved along the narrow hall looking for something. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. All she knew was she had to find stone walls were wet. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked. She couldn't see what was to come only the walls that led to nothing but darkness. Her feet were bare against the cold stone ground._

_The only piece of clothing she had on was a short white silk night gown. As the hall came to an end, she noticed a small bar door. She approached the door looking to what was on the other side._

_Sitting on the ground on her knees was Annie. Her hair was down her back and she looked to be dressed in a white nightgown as well._

_"Annie" Nicole smiled trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She looked at the smaller girl. "Annie come here"_

_Annie turned around to looking at Nicole. She shook her head no before turning back around. Nicole didn't understand what was going on. Nicole threw herself against the door trying to open it._

_"Annie this isn't funny open the door now!" She demanded looking at the little girl. There was soft moan coming from the darkness behind the door. "Annie!" Nicole shrieked pulling at the door. A walker walked out of the darkness coming towards Annie. "Annie no come here please come here" Nicole screaming trying her best to open the damn door._

_Annie shook her head no again not facing Nicole this time. Nicole watched as the walker walked up to Annie. She stood to her feet as the walker grabbed her. "Annie!" She shouted trying to reach for her. Annie let out a ear piercing scream as the walker dug his nails and teeth into her skin. Nicole felt tears running down her face as she tried everything to get Annie. She grabbed the bars shaking the door. "God no, please" She cried looking at Annie. She watched as Annie's body went limp and she fell to the ground. Blood now soaked the white night gown Annie was wearing._

_"Annie please don't be dead" Nicole whimpered falling to her knees with a thud. She wrapped her arms around herself rocking back and forth. It's all her fault, she left Annie alone now she was dead. The door opened with a creek. Nicole looked up to see Annie walking over to her. There was something wrong with her. Nicole started to back away as Annie got closer. "No" Annie was a walker. There was a bloody hole in the girls shoulder. Nicole jumped to her feet looking over Annie._

_"I'm so so sorry Annie. Please forgive me" Nicole begged looking at her friend's souless body. Annie groaned before jumping forward grabbing Nicole's arms. She dug her nails into the skin of Nicole's forearm. Nicole screamed in pain as Annie ripped, and pulled skin from her arms. Blood running from her arms dripping on the stone ground. "Annie, it's me Nicole." Nicole cried in pain. It didn't stop Annie as she moved forward digging her hands into her stomach ripping her skin. She let out a loud scream of pain._

Nicole sat up in her head clutching at her heart. Sweat was soaking her clothes and running down her face. She looked around the room. The room was lit up from the sun coming through the window. _It was a dream._ She said to herself almost smiling at herself. She laid back against the pillow letting out a sigh of relief. _If it was a dream why do i feel like something's not right?_ She asked herself staring at the bottom of the top bunk. _Annie_ She looked around at herside. Annie wasn't there. She jumped off the bed looking on top and under the beds. Annie was no where in the cell.

_They have her. She trusted them and they killed her._

She quickly threw on her boots before she ran from her cell. She looked over the balcony trying to see Annie. Once again she didn't find her. Panic started to overwelm her as she rushed down the stairs tripping on the last one. She braced herself to hit the ground but it never came. She felt somebody's arms around her holding her in the air. She looked her eyes coming face to face with Rick. He put her back on her feet next to him.

"You okay?" He asked looking her over. She nodded before pushing past him to find Annie. She looked from cell to cell coming up empty. She walked up to Rick.

"Where is she?" Nicole asked furiously. Rick looked at her in confusion Her anger boiling over when she asked again. "Where's my da- Annie?"

"She's outside with Carl" Rick responded pointing outside. Nicole ran past him out the door. When she ran outside the building she saw the small brunette girl standing by Daryl and Carl. She was pointing up at the clouds. Nicole stopped just to watch her. She watched as Annie pointed up and Carl would follow to see what she was pointing at. He would say something causing Annie to nod her head.

Nicole walked closer to the fence. Annie looked over stopping when she saw Nicole. A smile crept across her face. She took off with her arms opened towards Nicole. She bent down opening her arms for the small girl to run into. Annie ran up to her wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around Annie standing to her feet holding the child.

"I missed you, where did you go?" Nicole asked looking at the small girl. Annie pointed towards Daryl and Carl. "Oh really? What you doing out there with those men?" Nicole smiled at her.

"We were looking at clouds" Carl said walking up beside Nicole. Nicole looked down at him giving him a smile. "She found one that looked like a rabbit" Carl smiled looking up at the clouds.

"I'm sorry I missed it" Nicole teased kissing Annie on the cheek before sitting her back on her feet.

"Ha, Annie I found one that looks like a dog!" Daryle yelled from his spot in the courtyard. Annie looked at Nicole waiting for her to say it was okay.

"Go." Nicole smiled. Annie took off running with Carl at her side towards Daryl.

"I should have made Carl wake you up to ask if it was okay from her to could come outside. We heard her humming this morning so Carl asked if she would like to come outside for a while." She turned to see Rick standing behind her looking out into the field.

"It's alright, I just had a horrible dream is all. I don't like not having her around when i wake up from a bad dream. Sorry about being so snappy." Nicole explained. The dreams always did affect her. She didn't like waking up from a back dream finding her bed empty. Even if Annie was sitting on the floor next to her it still scared her.

"How old is she?" Rick asked.

"Uh, She's four." Nicole said turning back to watch Annie.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" he asked stepping beside her. Annie was now looking up at cloud as Daryl showed her where he saw the "dog".

"No, she'll say words but not whole sentences." Nicole explained looking over at the man. He was watching the kids as well. Nicole now realized Carl was his. The way he was looking at the child told her all she needed to know.

"Do you know why?" he asked looking over at her. She now noticed his blue eyes. She found him very handsome for a man much older then herself.

"Nope, All i know is I'm the only one she talks to. I'm surprised she's out there with Carl." She gave him a smile before turning back to Annie.

"Carl? Don't you mean Daryl?" he asked in confusion.

"Nope i mean Carl. She asked y'all if you were mean, y'all said no, so she knows you aren't mean. She hasn't asked me about Carl yet. I'm sure she will though. Unless he has already explained to her, he's a good guy." Nicole shrugged looking back at Rick. Rick nodded in understanding turning back to the kids. "I know you think of me as a threat, I can understand that. I want you to that as long as I have Annie around I will not try to destroy something that helps me protect her." Nicole truly wouldn't do anything so try and harm something keeping Annie safe. If she had to she'd leave so there would no longer be a threat. The thought of leaving Annie made Nicole sick but if it would keep would keep Annie alive she would gladly looked up at Rick waiting for him to answer.

"That's good to know" he said not looking at her. "But i don't want you or her out here unless one of us are with you. We have two other people staying here, prisoners to be exact, so be on look out. You could be putting you and her in danger if you were to go out without us." he said before walking back into the prison.

She smiled at his direction. She looked back at Annie who was waving for her to come over. Nicole jogged towards her, she wrapped her arms around Annie spinning her around. Annie giggled. Nicole placed her on her feet.

"So what we looking for?" She asked Annie.

As day went on Carl introduced them to everyone including his pregnant mother Lori. She now knew why Rick had turned around last night. She felt foolish for undressing infront of a married man. She would have to remind herself to apologize for that later. She noticed how Glenn and Maggie were always near eachother. Beth was always near Carl, Hershel, or Maggie. There was something between Carol and Daryl and Rick avoided Lori alot. Nicole wanted to ask why that was but she didn't think it was her place. Annie was sitting around the table eating her food. Nicole took some her food from her place placing it on Annie's. She wasn't hungry, and Annie was starting to get thin.

During dinner they asked her about Annie and herself. She told them about her finding Annie and where they were from. Dallas, Texas to be exact. They told her about all the people they had lost. As they went on, she felt like they were leaving somebody out. Lori shut up Carl to quick towards the end. Something was weird about that. Rick's features darkened as Lori told her son that was enough. Nicole felt her heart sink when they told her about Carol's daughter Sophia and her husband. She wondered how Carol was still fighting when there was nothing left for her when this was over. If this is ever over.

After dinner Annie and Nicole helped Carol clean up.

"So Nicole were you married?" Carol asked picking the dishes from the table.

"Nope, I'm only twenty. I had a boyfriend tho." Nicole explained picking up her own pile of dishes.

"Do you know if he's still alive or not?" Carol asked. They were on there way to wash the dishes in a water bucket.

"Actually, I have no idea. We lost touch around the time I found Annie" Nicole sighed placing the dishes in the bucket. "But I'm sure he is. He is a survivor."

Nicole knew Connor would survive. He lived for shit like this always watching Zombie movies and playing to much Call Of Duty. Hell he even joined the army after highschool. He was strong, smart, and a great was a bigger chance for him to be alive then dead. He once told Nicole he would protect her if anything went wrong but where was he now she had no idea. But she was sure of one thing he would find her one day.

"Oh I hope you don't mind me asking but if Annie doesn't talk how to you know her age and name?" Carol asked placing her dishes into the bucket as well.

"When I found her she was in a car seat in the back seat of some Suv. There was blood smeared along the side of the car. So I assumed they were trying to get out when walkers attacked them. Anyways in the floorboard was Annie's birth records. Since Annie wasn't talking to me at the time I just read about her in the records. After two months of silence, she finally started talking." Nicole explained looking down at Annie. Annie was sitting on the floor playing with her shoe laces. Nicole had been trying to teach her to tie for weeks now. Annie had been practicing every chance she got though.

"But only words?" Carol asked as she started cleaning the first dish. Nicole looked at her and nodded. "Do you think she'll even speak?"

"I'm not sure, maybe." Nicole shrugged before helping clean the dishes. "I'm really not a expert on children. Annie the closest I'll ever be to having children. I can't have kids." Nicole wasn't ashamed of her past. She didn't care about hiding herself around strangers. Why hide yourself when that's all that's left?

"I'm sorry" Carol smiled putting her hand gently on Nicole's arm.

"Actually I think it's a bless'n. Like god didn't want me to bring a child into this world" she shrugged as she dried the last plate.

"This is no world for a child" Nicole could hear the saddness in Carol's voice when she said it. Nicole looked at the older woman. She was so pure yet broken.

"I'm sorry about Sophia" Nicole truly was. Nobody should have to lose a child to the virus. Nicole couldn't imagine that happening to Annie. But losing your own child to it would be undescribable. Carol gave Nicole a weak smile before walking back to the group. Nicole sat down next to Annie on the ground. She brushed the loose hair away from Annie's forehead in a motherly gesture. Annie was so beautiful with her long curly dark hair, big doe brown eyes, and rosey cheeks. Nicole wondered if she would be able to grow up and pass those traits on to her own children in a world with out walkers. Annie looked up at and smiled before turning back to her shoes.

"Did you have fun today?" Nicole asked running her finger tips over Annie's forehead repeatly brushing the hair away.

"Yeah" Annie whispered trying not to be over heard by the group. Nicole wished Annie would talk more but she knew she would when she was ready.

"That's good. Who do you like the best?" Nicole asked her. Annie looked up then looked around at everyone. She turned back to Nicole and pointed at her. Nicole laughed "I meant somebody other then me, silly girl." Annie smiled looking back at the group. Annie pointed at Carl who was talking to Beth. "I knew he was your favorite. Does Annie have a crush?" Nicole teased wrapping her arms around Annie's shoulders. Annie's cheeks turned red as she looked at Nicole mad. She was so adorable when she mad at somebody. Her little nose would scrutch up and her lips would form in a pout. "I'm just kidding" Nicole laughed placing a kiss on Annie's forehead.

It was getting late as Nicole sat on the floor rocking Annie again her chest. Everyone had gone to bed but Beth, Rick, and herself. Annie was asleep against Nicole's shoulder as she rubbed the little girls back. Beth was sitting next to her watching the fire flicker. Rick was up high on watch.

"She's really cute, she looks just like you" Beth whispered looking at Annie.

"I hear that alot but we aren't related" Nicole explained looking down at the sleeping child.

"I know i heard you tell Carol." Beth smiled before turning back to the fire. "How's your leg?" Nicole looked down at her leg. She had completely forgotten about it. It hadn't hurt alday.

"I haven't paid much attention to it to be honest" Nicole responded still looking down at her leg. _If i haven't felt it alday does that mean it's infected or something? _she asked herself poking her leg. She jumped from the pain of her poking it. _So it hurts when I poke it, good to know_. She won't be doing that again.

"I guess that's good, but maybe you shouldn't poke it again" Beth teased covering her mouth as she giggled. Nicole playfully rolled her eyes as she looked at the fire. She seen something move in the darkness from across the fire. She noticed it was Rick. He came over sitting down on the other side of the fire. They locked for a moment before Nicole looked back down at Annie. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed, Goodnight Nicole, Goodnight Rick." Beth waved walking off into her and her father's cell.

"Did you get Hershel to check her over this morning?" Rick asked drawing Nicole's attention back to him. Nicole shook her head no before looking back at Annie. She placed her hand over her forehead. Annie was a little warm. "Is she running fever?"

"No just a little warm. It's probably from her being out in the sun alday. But I'll talk to him in the morning about it." Nicole replied laying her cheek against Annie's forehead. Rick nodded his head then turned back to stare at the fire. "Hey Rick, I'm sorry about that whole thing last night" Rick looked at her confused raising an eyebrow in question. Nicole grinned. "About undressing infront of you. If I would have known you were married I wouldn't have done it. All I'm trying to say is sorry I'm not shy"

He smiled at her. She smiled before of his smile being so adorable. _Lori is one lucky lady _She thought to herself. "Apology accepted, i think."

"And thank you for taking us in." she said looking down at Annie.

"You're welcome."

They sat there for a few minutes of silence just listening to the soft crack of the fire and the breathes of the ones sleeping.

She started to feel alittle tired and decided to get Annie off to bed. She told Rick goodnight before trying to stand up with Annie. She was much heavier then Nicole thought. Nicole tried to stand to her feet again her legs giving out once again. She felt Annie's weight being lifted out of her arms. She looked up to see Rick craddling the small child in his arms.

"I'll carry her" he whispered putting his hand out to help Nicole to her feet. She accepted the hand being pulled to her feet.

"Thank you" she whispered as they walked up the stairs. Nicole looked at Rick holding Annie. Something about it touched her heart. Maybe it was the way Annie snuggled deeper into Rick's chest as they walked closer to her cell. As they entered the Nicole pulled Annie's shoes off before pulling the blankets back. Rick laid Annie in the bed and Nicole crawled up beside Annie planting a kiss on Annie's forehead. She looked at Rick mouthing a thank you. He nodded mouthing goodnight before walking out of her room.

Nicole smiled at Annie as she laid her head down falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Warden's Office

**Thanks everyone for their reviews,I love reading them(:-Hannah Michelle**

The next morning Nicole woke before Annie to get washed up and changed. She poored the remaining of her water onto a rag wiping off dirt from her arms and legs. She then bent down infront of the bed wiping Annie's arms and legs off as she sleep. Nicole changed into some jeans and a tanktop with her boots. The sun coming through the window was warm so she knew the day would hot.

She could hear footsteps and light talking coming from outside of the cell. She gentle kissed the top of Annie's checking for any fever. There was none, so she headed out of the cell. She would be back before Annie woke up so she wouldn't be scared.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dawg, and Rick talking amongst themselves. They stopped when she hit the bottom stairs. They all looked at her before turning back to the conversation.

"It's easy, We'll use silent weapons to get passed the walkers in the halls while we look for the office" Rick explained looking around at the small group.

Office?

She asked herself stepping forward. She stood next to Glenn and Daryl wanting to know what was going on.

"We'll have to watch our backs for the other prisoners, but if they intervene we'll take them out as well. We'll keep to the walls and kill any threats." he said looking at her as he said threats. She swallowed looking down at her shoes. _He still thinks I'm a threat_ She thought to herself. She would have to prove to him she wasn't.

"Who's all going?" Maggie asked Rick. And this was her chance.

Nicole's hand shot up. "I'll go" They all turned looking at her as if she was a small child asking to go. "I'm great with a knife"

"Yes, so good you stabbed yourself" Daryl said with a mocking tone. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That wasn't my fault." she hissed then turned her attention to Rick. "Come on I survived this long, you know I'm good for something. I want to pull my own and Annie's weight." He looked at her sadly before turning his attention away.

"Fine, So it'll be me, Daryl, and Nicole." Rick turned to Glenn. "You and Maggie stay here make sure nobody leaves this cell block, be on top look out" Glenn nodded and he turned his attention to Nicole. "Don't make me regret this." He then walked off leaving her standing there with the rest.

"Well here you go Walker Bait" Daryl said pull her knife from his belt. She held out her hand waiting for him to hand it over. He placed the knife into her palm before walking away following Rick. Nicole smiled at herself looking over at Maggie who was smiling as well.

"Us girls have to stick together" Maggie winked before grabbing Glenn's hand and walking off. Nicole smiled at her before placing her knife into her belt. She heard a soft hum from up above. She knew it was Annie. Taking two stairs at a time, she hurried back to her room. Annie was fully awake humming her usual morning song. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking through her bag.

"Morning" Nicole smiled walking in the cell. Annie looked up at her smiling then pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt. She got Annie dressed in something less warm before braiding her own hair and Annie's. Nicole looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked so worn. Her skin was still tan yet look so dirty. Her hair had grow at least four inches since this all begin. She wondered when she would get a chance to trim it. Her hazel eyes that once held so much light were slowing becoming dark. Maybe that's what happens in this world. The light you once held gets blown out and covered with darkness. She heard somebody call her name as she torn her eyes away from the broken girl in the mirror. She grabbed Annie's hand walking down to leave her with Carol.

When she got downstairs everyone was standing around looking at them. Nicole bent down to eye level of Annie. "I'm going to be right back. You be a good girl, and stay with Carl and Carol" Annie nodded but didn't release Nicole's hand. Nicole kissed Annie's forehead before releasing Annie's hand. Annie looked sad but Nicole knew she had to do this. If they were ever to trust her, she would have to stand by them and fight.

She looked at Annie one more time before following Daryl and Rick out of view. They opened a door to an old hallway. Daryl went in first checking for any walkers using his flashlight before waving them into follow. Rick closed the door behind him then marked the wall with a white arrow. Nicole pulled her knife from her belt getting ready for anything.

The smell of death filled her nose. She had gotten used to it, but it still made her gag at times. She followed behind Daryl trying her best to see in the dark hallway. It was hard with his flashlight being the only light. There was a soft moan causing everyone to stop. They looked ahead down the hall. Inside an open door was atleast fifteen walkers and one was making it's way out towards them. _Have to close that door_ She thought to herself placing her knife back in her belt.

She walked around Daryl, who tried to grab her. She quickened her pace running. Jumping up, she kicked the walker into the room causing him to hit atleast three more. Quickly she went to sliding the door closed. She locked the door as the walkers threw themselves at it. She turned back waving for them to come on.

"Nicely done, Walker Bait" Daryl teased walking passed her down the hall. She smiled at Rick, who nodded as he passed her. She followed them down the hall to what waited next.

They rounded another corner, Nicole was behind Rick. He had a machete in his hands ready for what awaited. He marked the wall before throwing the empty can onto a empty cell bed. Rick stopped causing Nicole to bump into his back. She backed away from him quickly looking around to see why he stopped. Ahead were five walkers. They hadn't spotted them yet. Gently, Nicole pulled the knife from her belt getting ready. Daryl shot the first one through the eye before loading another arrow. Rick stepped around Daryl sligging the machete into the head of the nearst walker. He pulled it out, instantly putting into a head of another's. Daryl shot another one as Nicole walked around him. There was only one left and she could handle it. She walked up to sticking the knife through it's chin. She pulled out the knife then kicked the body to the ground. She wasn't very good when it came to a group but if it was one she could handle it.

"Let's go, the office can't be very far" Rick whispered moving further down the hall. Nicole nodded following him with Daryl not far behind. They went up many flights of stairs killing many more walkers before they reached the top floor other then the roof. They found the wooden door to the office letting Rick go inside first. There weren't any walkers inside the office. Daryl closed the door back before looking around.

Nicole looked around the office. Everything looked untouched. There was enough light for them to see without Daryl's flashlight. The window's seemed to be the only unbarred one's here. There was a cup of molded coffee on the desk next to a dust covered newspaper. She ran her hand over the dirty desk looking at the photos in the pictures frames. One was the picture of a man and his wife on their wedding day. The next one was the two again with a younger woman who looked alot like the men. She assumed this office had belong to the men. She watched as Daryl and Rick pulled open a locker with some weapons inside. Nicole opened drawers finding anything that they could use. In the bottom drawer was a unopened bottom on vodka. Nicole pulled it out sitting it on the desk before going through rest of the drawers. She didn't find anything useful other then the bottle of vodka. She thought they could use it for medical reasons.

"We have two shot guns and some ammo. Also a handgun, what did you find?" Rick asked as he walked over to the desk. Nicole picked the bottle shaking it in her hand. "Vodka?"

"I think I'll take that" Daryl said taking the vodka from her hands. She snatched it back.

"For medical uses only, Daryl." she added sitting the bottle back down. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Okay we can go now" Rick said sligging the bag of guns over his shoulders. Nicole grabbed the bottle of Vodka tucking it in the bag's side. As they walked towards the door there was a gunshot blowing a hole in the wooden door. Rick grabbed by the waist Nicole pulling her backwards away from the door. He pulled her behind him pulling his Python from his gun hostler. The door was slammed open hitting the wall with a loud crash. Nicole grabbed the back of Rick's shirt not thinking about it. Daryl and Rick had both their weapons aimed and ready for what was coming next.

Out of the darkness of the hallway entered two large men both with shotguns in their hands. The first guy came in pointing directly as Daryl. He was bald and looked like a wrestler. His muscles were big and pulled at his shirt tight. The second had a cocky smile on his yellow teeth as he pointed the gun at Rick. He had some hair the looked to be soaked from his sweat. Yet he was smaller then the first. Nicole recognized them from her old group she ran out on two weeks first guy was Doug, and the smaller one was Greg,the leader. Greg was the disgusting excuse for man, taking what he wanted when he wanted. He was the reason she left after he tried to pin her down at the lake after a bath. Lucky she had hit him with a stone. She looked at the spot she hit him. There wasn't anything there. Damn, she wished she had killed him or atleast left a mark.

"Well, well, Well what do we have here?" Greg smirked looking over Rick. He looked right at Nicole his grin disappearing. "You." He went to reach for her but Rick stopped him with a side step blocking his path.

"I don't think so" Rick snapped pointing his python at Greg's head. Greg smiled taking a step back.

"You don't think so? I think I'll take what I please starting with the tramp behind you" he grinned narrowinng his eyes at Rick. Nicole couldn't see Rick's face but she felt his muscle tense up under his shirt. "And then I think I'll take this prison, after all I am the one who found it."

"We found it first you jackass" Daryl snapped still having his crossbow pointed at Doug. Nicole looked around the room. Every man had a weapon pointed at them. It was then she knew only two would survive. She was praying it would be Rick and Daryl.

"They found it first Greg, just mind your own business and go to hell" Nicole growled stepping out from behind Rick. Rick never taking his eyes from Greg.

"Gotta love the tongue on this one" Greg laughed grabbing at Nicole again. Rick side stepped again blocking her again. Nicole looked over Rick's shoulder at Greg. He staring intensely as her. She walked around to Rick's side waiting for her next chance. "Can't keep her on leash either. Woman has no respect for her fellow men."

"Respect? You are no man. I shall not respect somebody who forces himself on a girl" Nicole snap, spitting Greg in the face. She caught Rick's warning glance but she nodded telling him to wait for his chance. Greg grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the nearest wall. It wasn't a second later when she heard the gun shot of Rick's python and blood splashed across her. Daryl shot the crossbow at the perfect moment hitting Doug in the forehead, killing him. Nicole looked down at Greg's blood on her shirt. She tried wiping away the blood from her face and hands. She was rubbing her hands together but the blood wouldn't go away.

"We have to go. Walkers would have heard the gunshots and should be on their way" Rick stated placing his python back and looking at her. She looked up at him then back at her hands. "Nicole are you okay?"

"yeah his blood is all over me" she hissed continuing to wipe her hands on her jeans. At that moment moans were coming from the hall. She looked out seeing twelve walkers heading their way. She moved over to the side of Rick. "We can't leave that way"

"Window" Daryl yelled waving towards to the window. Nicole nodded taking off towards the window. The boys pushed the desk in front of the door blocking the best they could. Nicole pushed up on the window trying to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"It won't open" She yelled over her shoulder at them. Rick ran up grabbing the desk chair.

"You might want to move" He stated causing her to move away from the window. He slung the chair around throwing it through the window. Glass shattered everywhere. She and Rick kicked the remaining glass out before she climbed out first. It was a three story drop, that she was planning on not doing. Her back was against the wall as she stepped. She moved along the wall to the next window. Her feet barely on the ledge. She moved enough aside for Daryl to climb out next followed by Rick.

"What now?" She asked clinging to the cement of the wall. She saw Rick look around then down.

"We move down" He stated lowering himself down he let go of the ledge falling onto the next. Daryl went next lowering himself next to Rick. Nicole wasn't sure about this but bent down to do as well. She felt herself slipping as her fingers turn whites from gripping the cement to hard. Her strength gave out and she found herself falling. She prepared herself to his the ground. An arm stuck out grabbing her wrist stopping her from falling to her death. She looked up to see Rick holding her and the nearest bar. She wrapped her hand around his wrist. She saved her, again. Daryl bent down moving to the lowest ledge. Rick swung her over into Daryl's arms. She grabbed at Daryl's arms not wanting to fall again. Rick moved down next to her on the ledge. Nicole released Daryl moving to Rick.

"Are you okay?" she asked moving over to him. She knew he had to have hurt his arm catching her. She looked him over.

"I'm okay, how about you?" he asked looking her over for any wounds.

"Great thanks to you and Daryl." She smiled looking over at the redneck. Daryl shrugged before moving down the wall. She looked back at Rick who just shrugged. It took them twenty minutes to find place to get down. Her, Daryl, and Rick walked back into the prison making their way back to the block.

As Nicole entered the block, she saw Annie sitting next to Carl. Annie was trying to tie her shoe again. Nicole moved passed everyone running to her. She wrapped Annie in her arms picking her up from the ground.

"I missed you!" Nicole whispered squeezing Annie. Annie pushed away so she could look at Nicole's face. Annie squeezed Nicole's cheeks kissing her on her forehead. Nicole wanted to tell Annie she loved her and would never leave her but one would only cause pain for the other. She kissed Annie's cheek before placing her back on her feet. Nicole bent down to tie Annie's shoe.

Everyone was crowded around Rick as he talked about the two man. He looked at Nicole across the fire as she craddled Annie.

"How did they know who you were?" Rick asked her causing everyone to turn towards her. She looked around at everyone then Annie. She looked back at him as she spoke.

"I was in their group for only a week. I left two weeks ago when the leader cornered me at the lake after a bath." she explained. She hated talking about it infront of Annie. Annie was more scared there then she was infront of a walker. Nicole knew she had to get Annie out of there and when he attacked her it was a perfect situation. "I escaped him only leaving with Annie and a few supplies. They don't have a big group. Maybe twelve. Well ten now. In the group there's only two women but they are ruthless and cruel. And They will come looking for Greg." Everyone was now looking back to Rick.

"Daryl, T-Dawg, and Glenn we'll take turns taking longer watches. Those two men got in somehow and I'd like to know how. Everyone stay in the cell block. Nobody leaves until we know for sure they ain't coming. Tomorrow Nicole will show me where their camp is." Rick ordered standing to his feet. Everyone nodded but Nicole. Rick walked off towards his cell. Nicole handed Annie to Carol before chasing after him. She saw the glare from Lori but ignored it anyways. Nicole was not a home wrecker, Lori had nothing to worry about. Nicole followed Rick into his cell.

"We can't go there. They'll kill us both" Nicole argued watching as he reloaded his gun. His back was turned to her. "And what's to say they won't see us and follow us back here?"

"All you have to do is show me. We won't go in the camp. I just want to see what we're up against" Rick stated placing the gun in his holster. Nicole didn't want to go anywhere near that place. It was a hell. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched under her touch. _He must have hurt it saving me _she thought to herself.

"I thought you said I didn't hurt you." Nicole said moving infront of him to look at his arm.

"You didn't." he lied. She rolled her eyes gently grabbing his arm. She rolled it around until he flinched. "It's just a little sore is all"

"Men" She grumbled moving behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder gentle massaging the muscle. She left his muscles tense at her touch. "relax" she whispered against his ear. She felt him relax alittle more. She dig her finger tips into his muscle rolling her thumb around the spot. She felt herself enjoying touching him. She smiled at herself when she pushed a muscle and he moaned. She moved down his back running her fingertips along his spine. His shirt was soaked from sweat and dirty. Slowly her fingertips moved up this spine stopping at his hair line. She could imagine herself pulling at his hair while he pushed her against the wall. Her nails digging into his back leaving marks. He was her hero after all. She gently ran her finger through the bottom of his hair before quickly pulling away. _He's married you sicko_ she told herself backing away from Rick. She cleared her throat thinking about the perfect words to say in this situation. _There aren't no perfect words. You were just fantisizing about a married man who's wife's pregnant_ she told herself. Rick turned around to looked at her. She was blushing she could feel it. "I- uh- I have to get Annie to bed" She grinned before turning on her heel and walking away from his cell. She took one last look behind her before she walked back to get Annie. She told everyone goodnight getting a dirty look from Lori, causing her to feel much worse. Annie waved at everyone before following Nicole to the cell. Nicole changed out the shirt that was stained with Greg's blood before crawling into bed. She was dreading tomorrow. Nervous about going to the camp, leaving Annie, and being alone with Rick. Nicole looked at the sleeping child beside her. She couldn't get involved with anyone other then Annie. It could cost her Annie's life if she did. But Rick could have let her die earlier and that would have been easier to take care of one instead of two. So why not let her fall to get death? She was a threat after all. So why didn't he?


	4. Good-Bye Lori, Welcome Baby Girl

The next morning went by in a blur. She had been waken up by Daryl telling her she had get ready for her and Rick's outing. She got dressed in some different jeans leaving the shirt she put on lastnight on. She recieved yet another glare from Lori. The woman just didn't like her for some reason. She feed Annie and herself then headed to meet Rick by the front gate. She had braided her hair to the side this morning to keep it out of her way.

Daryl walked her out of the prison towards the suv. She saw Rick standing beside it looking over the area. She had to push all her thoughts from her head about him. She could not get involved. Walker world or not, she was no home wrecker. She looked around for any walkers like the one's who tried to tear her and Annie apart the night they climbed the fence. But there wasn't one in sight.

As she approached Rick looked up nodding before climbing into the driver seat on the truck. She told Daryl bad before climbing into the passengers seat. Rick pulled away the prison slowly fading in the rearview mirror. She was staring out the window when she felt something lay on her leg. She looked down to see a gun laying in her lap. She looked over at Rick with a smile.

"I thought i was a threat" she smiled. He smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah well maybe i was wrong" he smiled. She was glad he no longer thought of her as a threat. But something about yesterday was still bothering her.

"Why did you save me? I know you don't think of me as a threat anymore but you did yesterday. So why not let me fall to my death?" she asked looking over his face. He looked at her then back to the road. He simply shrugged. "Well thank you anyways" she smiled before picking the gun up from her lap. She knew how to use one she had a gun before she taken to the group. They took her gun and her ammo.

"So where we off too?" he asked handing her a map. She grabbed it then looked over it before pointing to the spot near a river.

They parked the car near the road deciding to travel on foot for the next half mile. He walked in front of her as she looked at his back. Her embarrassment from the night before was returning. _Maybe he didn't feel her hand _She told herself but she knew he did. He turned around when she stopped Of course he felt it. She walked beside him looking at his face. She wondered what he was before everything happened. If he would go home kiss his wife and son and watch football on Sunday on the big screen. She heard Carl say something about him being a cop before everything happened. _Bet he was a great cop _she thought to herself. Her father was much different. He was on the other side of the justice system yet he pushed her to hard. Run faster, be smarter, learn more. Her life wasn't all love, rainbow, and ponies. No she had to work hard for her college scholarship in track. He looked relaxed as he walked along the trees. He caught her staring she quickly turned her attention forward.

"You know it's rude to stare" he said from beside her. She didn't dare look at him afraid she was blushing.

"I wasn't staring." she lied. She knew she was staring. She just couldn't figure out why Lori had given her a glare before she left his morning, or why Rick didn't give his wife a second glance? She would have to ask Carol later. Of course they were together she was pregnant with his child after all.

"Liar" he teased she could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looked up at him.

"Fine I was staring, but not for the reason you think. I was just wondering if you watched sunday football like my dad" she admitted with a simple shrug.

"Dad? How old to you think I am?" he laughed.

"I don't know 32 maybe. I didn't mean to say it like that." she argued turning back forward in embarrassment. "I don't think your old. " She thought he was very goodlooking of course she didn't think he was old, just older.

"I know what you meant, I was just teasing you" he smiled looking down at her. She playfully rolled her eyes picking up her pace. She did not want to be in the coversation anymore. She told herself she would no longer be crushing on Mr. Grimes for Annie's sake. He probably thought of her as a child anyways. She was young and less experienceed in life then he was.

The weather was perfect today. The wind kept it cool from the sun leaking through the tree tops. The only sound was the leaves shaking and their footsteps. She kept an eye out for any walkers or people from the group. One thing she did not want to happen was being caught and taken for prisoner. For all any of them knew she was the one who had gotten Greg killed. It was to protect herself and her new group. The same reason Daryl and Rick had killed them. One must fight for survival.

It anyone tried to harm Annie's safety she would gladly stand and fight. Her bravery was what had kept her alive all this time. That, and wanting Annie to grow up and see a world withoout walkers or people killing you to keep themselves alive. But she is no better, she had lived the living to keep herself and Annie alive. Woman were not made for this world. When a men saw her and Annie they would always try something stupid getting themselves killed. But some, not many, had left their mark on her as well. That's one reason she had no idea why she trusted the three men standing outside the prison that night. Maybe it was better to be treated badly then to let Annie go hungry. The moment she seen the look in their eyes when they saw Annie behind her, she knew they wouldn't hurt her. Now if it would have been just her she was sure they would have locked her up in a cell or killed her with an arrow through the had said she was a threat even with Annie beside her. When did she not become a threat? At what moment did she prove to them she could be trusted?

She looked at her shoulder to Rick. He was staring ahead but not at her. She turned foward stopping so he could catch up. She waited until he was beside her before she started walking once again. Neither one spoke it was just silence.

A echo of a gunshot when off causing both of them to flinch. She covered her head hoping they weren'y shotting at them. It came from the direction of the camp. Several more gunshots went off until once again there's nothing but silence. She looks up at Rick waiting for his next move. He looked down at her motioning for them to continue. He takes a step forward but she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Are you crazy? Did you just not hear that?" She asked looking at him in disbelief. Something had happened at the camp and she did not want to find out.

"They were shotting at us. We have to check first. And if there's any sign of trouble, we'll leave." Rick explained pulling his arm from her hand's. She stared as his back as he walked away from her. She shook her head at him before following.

Smoke was coming through the trees. Something was on fire from what she could tell. She stayed close to Rick not wanting to lose him if the smoke got any thicker than it already was. As they approached the camp, she gasped at what she saw.

All the tents were on fire and all the members of the old group were laying around with their heads smashed. Why smash somebody's head in if they are already dead? She bent down next to Rick by a tree looking for anyone who might have done this? Nicole saw nothing moving other then the flames of the fires. But something wasn't right about this scene. All the supplies that were stacked up in the truck was now gone. _who ever was here is more deadly _She thought to herself as she looked at the damage around the camp.

"Come on" Rick whispered standing up pulling his Python from his hostler. She nodded standing up beside him. She pulled her handgun from her pants looking out for anyone who might be alive or walkers. Rick stepped out first gun ready. She stepped out next to him.

"I have a bad feeling Rick" she whispered grabbing the sleeve on his shirt. He nodded in agreement before moving deeper into the camp. Because her grip was still on the sleeve she was pulled with him.

They looked around the camp finding no survivors or anything useful. All guns, ammo, food, and medicial supplies was taken. Who ever they were moved fast and knew why they were here and what they were up against. And if they knew that Nicole knew this group was being watched for a while. She wondered if they had seen her. She let go of Rick bending down next to one of the female soldiers. Her head was completely smashed in.

"Why would they smash their heads in? It's completely inhuman." Nicole growled looking down at the girl.

"So they won't come back as walkers." He said behind her. She turned around looking at him in confused.

"But they weren't bitten. They can't be walkers." Nicole argued standing to her feet.

"It's in us now. The virus. If we die doesn't matter how, we come back as walkers. Unless you get killed through the brain then you won't." Rick explained looking at her. Quickly she stood to her feet looking at him in disbelief.

"What? We all carry it? So this hell will never be over?" she worried looking into his eyes. There was sorrow in them. She wanted to scream, cuss, cry, throw things. This was not how her life was suppose to be. Or Annie's. Annie was suppose to live through this and have kids with out walkers.

"Nicole-" She cut him off. "No, there is nothing you can say that will make this any better. What about Annie and Carl? What about your unborn child? Will they ever get to see a world without these fucking monsters?" She cried wiping at the tears threatening to fall. She wanted so much yet, could do nothing. "I hate this so much, Rick." She hissed through the tears.

She placed her face in her hands dropping the gun to the ground. What was the point in fighting if you couldn't beat the walkers? She felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Then her face was pulled into his chest. She moved her hands from her face grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him closer. It was comfort that's all she wanted from him. Comfort, him to tell her everything would be alright. That all this was just some bad dream. Even though he didn't say anything she knew he was telling everything would be alright. That she needed to calm down and think about Annie.

So she did. She laid her hands flat against his chest gently pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea." she whispered not meeting his eyes. She bent down picking the gun back up. She placed it in the back of her pants before stepping back in the direction of the car. She wasn't sure if he was following until they made their way to the car. He got into the driverseat before she made it around.

"So we need to keep an eye out for any people. If they can take down a ground with many fighters well have to watch for anyone walking around the prison" He said pulling off the grass back onto the road.

"Agreed. Can't have any more people trying to take the prison from y'all." She nodded.

As they pulled back up to the prison Daryl was standing outside with Glenn beside him. Rick parked the car quickly jumping out and making his way to them. With Nicole not far behind.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked looking at the men.

"The two inmates are wanting to talk to you" Daryl shrugged.

"About what?" Rick asked

"Moving into our block something about not wanting to be around the dead" Glenn answered looking from Nicole to Rick.

"Tell them we made an agreement" Rick growled to Daryl. Nicole didn't understand what was going on. Daryl nodded. "Did you find out how the other people got in?"

"Back way, don't worry fixed it right up nobody getting in there, How'd y'all trip go?" Daryl asked.

"The other group was killed no survivors. Someone got there before us. Took all their weapons, ammo, and supplies." Rick told them.

"Who?" Glenn asked looking from Nicole to Rick.

"We're not sure." Rick sighed running his hand over his face. "We'll just have to be on top of everything that goes bump. Whoever they were knew what they were up against"

"So they watched, learned, then killed?" Daryl asked confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah looks like it. We're going to have to work on that water supply and the crops before winter so we'll need to have Daryl check around before anyone goes outside" Rick explained. Everyone nodded before parting ways. Nicole followed Daryl went inside as Rick and Glenn went to check the gates once again.

"He gave you a gun, huh?" Daryl asked as Nicole walked behind him. She looked down at her gun before answering.

"Yeah he did." She answered walking up next to him.

"Do you know how to use it?" he asked looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Kind of." she shrugged.

"Well don't show yourself, okay?" He teased.

"Once again I fell on it Daryl. I didn't stab myself" she groaned looking up at the sky.

"Whatever you say Walker Bait" He said opening the cell block door for her. She rolled her eyes walking into the cell block. Her eyes searching for her small Brunette child. She seen Carol, Lori, Maggie and Beth standing around but no Carl or Annie. She walked up to the girls.

"Hey where's Annie?" she asked them all.

"She's upstairs in the cell placing Go Fish with Carl" Maggie responded.

"Thank you" Nicole smiled before jogging up the stairs. She walked into her cell hearing Carl say fish. Carl and Annie were sitting on the floor with poker cards. She smiled sitting next to Annie. Annie smiled at her then continued with the game.

"I'll be downstairs with Carol if you need anything" Nicole smiled before kissing Annie on the cheek. Annie and Carl both nodded as she walked out the cell. From below Rick and Glenn were now inside telling everyone the news. She sat down on the stairs next to Beth watching the men talk. They told them about everything and how they would need to get the crops planted quickly before winter. Nicole wasn't looking forward to the winter. It was hard to stay warm with very little to no clothes. Last year she had wrapped Annie in all her shirts and jacket to keep warm. Everyone nodded parting ways to get to work. Carol stopped infront of Nicole.

"Do you need clothes washed?" She asked.

"yeah I'll wash them though" Nicole responded looking up at the older woman.

"Well you can come with me to wash some while the kids are playing." Nicole accepted the offer really needing to get some of her clothes washed. She went to her cell grabbing all her and Annie's dirty clothes before heading down to the clothes bucket and line outside. She and Carol sat on the ground washing the clothes.

"I am really worried about those people getting into the prison" Carol sighed scrubbing the red shirt she had in her hand.

"They might not know about the prison yet. The only two people who did know about the prison are dead." Nicole stated picking up the shirt with Greg's blood all over it. She looked it over before dipping it in the water.

"Yeah you're right" Carol sighed "I'm just worried about the baby. I just hope I can deliver it without any problems"

"Hershel will be with you every step so I think you can handle it." Nicole smiled playfully bumping Carol with her shoulder.

"I know but it's weird. I know Rick just wants to see if the baby is his or Shanes. We all kind of do." Nicole looked at her in shock. _Shane's? _She asked herself. Nobody had ever said anything about this guy before. _Is that the reason Rick is so cold with Lori?_ Nicole asked herself still staring at Carol. _Lori had an affair with Shane. So where is this guy now?_ She looked back the clothes. So she had figured out the great mystery. Now all she had to do was figure out happened to Shane.

She cleared her throat continuing to wash her shirt. "Shane?" She asked Carol not making eye contact.

"He was a man in our group. Rick's best friend. He was also a cop."

"What happened to him?" Nicole asked.

"He died on the farm. He had planned out this whole situation where he could take Rick out and kill him. He wanted Lori, Carl, and the baby to himself. Shane made Rick choose either kill Shane or die. Rick choose to kill Shane for the safety of this whole group. And Lori had slept with Shane when she thought Rick was dead. Now the baby is either Rick's or Shane's. It's our own little Soap Opera." Carol laughed looking at Nicole. Nicole was taking in the whole situation. It made Nicole smile it was a Soap Opera.

"Well everything will work out in the end or Shane will have an half sister wanting revenge." Nicole joked causing Carol to laugh. "What about you and Daryl?" Nicole asked still smiling, she watched Carol's cheeks turn red.

"I don't know what you mean." Carol whispered turning her head away from Nicole.

"Oh you know what i mean! You have something with Daryl!" Nicole smiled gently bumping Carol again.

"No there's not anything between us. I guess we are close is all." Carol shrugged. Nicole knew there was more but didn't want to intergate Carol. Carol and Nicole washed and hung up all the clothes to dry on the fence near them. Nicole looked off in the yard to see Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dawg talking to two other men in blue jumpers. "Those are the inmates." Carol whispered as she looked where Nicole was staring. She watch Rick yell furiously as the inmates then he caught eyes with her. She waved at him but he turned back to the inmates. A small frown appeared on her lips. She saw Carol look at her in confusion.

As the day went on Rick locked the inmates in the small gate with the vechicles. Glenn, Rick, and Daryl were out getting fire to burn. Maggie, T-Dawg, and Carol were moving vechicles. Nicole was getting her clothes from the fence taking them in. She sat them down on her bed before heading back out of the prison to get some more. She stoppped to looked out past the fence to look for Rick. He was picking up wood walking along side Daryl.

She let out sigh and moved away from the fence. She turned around to Annie, Lori, Beth, Carl, and Hershel walking out. Hershel was on crutches walking slowly beside them. Nicole smiled at them all as walked towards them. "Looking good Doc" Nicole grinned. Nicole bent down picking Annie up placing her on her hip. They heard Glenn cheer behind them. They all turned around to look at the Korean. Everyone in the yard was smiling at the sight of Hershel walking. Nicole stood next to Lori. She watched Rick leaned against the fence looking at his wife. His hand was clutching the fence watching his wife. Nicole caught the looks the two were giving and quickly looked away. Guilt was rising in her chest. Affair or not they were still married and very much in love. She frowned looking away from the scene.

She heard a growl and Carl yelled "Walkers" She turned around seening alot of walkers heading their way. She dropped Annie to her feet as Beth grabbed Annie's hand. "I have her Nicole go!" Nicole nodded letting go of Annie's hand grabbing her gun from her pants. She armed at a walker shooting it in the head. She watched Lori and Carl shoot some as well. She caught sight of a way to get out quickly running to it unloading her gun on near by walkers. She heard somebody screaming "Lori".

"This way" She yelled motioning for Lori and Carl to follow. She looked around for Annie. Her and Beth were locked behind a gate with Hershel. Lori and Carl ran past her and she slammed the door quickly taking one last look at Annie. Annie was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Nicole smiled at her before following Lori and Carl into the prison. Nicole ahead of Lori and Carl going towards the cell block. She approached the door as walkers walked out. She back away looking for another door. She opened it yelling for Lori and Carl to hurry. She ran down the hall with Lori and Carl as her side. She heard a scream from Lori bringing everyone to a stop. Lori leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"Th-The baby is coming" she informed Nicole looking up at her. Nicole didn't know what to do. She looked at the woman then at Carl.

"We have to find Hershel" Carl stated looking up at Nicole. Nicole heard moans from behind her and quickly took action. There was the sound of the alarms ringing in her ears and she moved to Lori.

"There's no time" Nicole said grabbing Lori. Lori wrapped her arm over Nicole's shoulders. She picked Lori up off the wall helping her walk. "Lead the way Carl" Nicole groaned trying her best to help Lori. Carl nodded arming his gun down the hall. They followed Carl through the halls. Nicole praying she could help the best she could. She had watched a video in Health class senior year about a woman giving birth. She knew only what the video told her.

"This way" Carl yelled opening at door for her and Lori to walk through. Nicole moved Lori quickly into the room as Carl slammed the door. Nicole leaned Lori against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" Lori asked through her heavily breathing. Nicole looked at her trying her best to remember the video.

"I'm going to get that baby out of you" Nicole mumbled stepping foward to help Lori off the wall.

"What? Do you even know how?" Carl asked following them deeper into the room.

"I watched a video about it in highschool. I know alot about it" Nicole told him before looking back at Lori. "We have to get your pants off and see if you're diolated." Lori nodded as Nicole helped her on the ground. Nicole quickly started pulling Lori pants off trying her best not to hurt the woman. She wished they would have gotten Hershel or Carol instead of her. She threw Lori pants to the side looking for the baby's head or something to tell her Lori was diolated. She couldn't see a thing. "Lori I don't know"

"I have to push" Lori mumbled sitting up. Nicole helped to her feet. Lori placed both hands on the wall and started to push. Nicole bent down at tried to her to best to help. She looked for the baby's head and quickly.

"Lori Stop!" Nicole yelled. "Something's wrong" She pulled her hand away looking down at the blood on her fingers running down her hand. She helped Lori back down so she was laying on her back.

"Mom keep your eyes open." Carl yelled brushing the hair away from his mother's face.

Nicole placed her hands on Lori's knees looking down. She couldn't see nothing but Lori's blood. "Lori I can't tell there's to much blood"

Lori took a deep breath looking at Nicole. "I know what it means. You're going to have to cut the baby out"

"Lori, I can't. Carol practiced that. I've watched a video in health class. If i do this, you'll die" Nicole started to tear up looking at the olde woman.

Carl stood to his feet moving towards the door. "I'll go ge-"

"No" Lori yelled before looking back at Nicole. "Nicole please. Carl has a knife"

Nicole wiped the tears from her face looking down at her and nodded. Lori moved her shirt up her belly. "Do you see my old C-Section scar?"

"Lori I can't" Nicole choked shaking her head no.

"yes you can. Do this for the baby. Please it's what I want." Lori whimpered. Nicole looked at the sorrow of the woman's face. She knew Lori was choosing the baby over herself.

"Okay" Nicole sobbed looking at Carl. Lori placed her hand on Carl's face wiping the tear from her cheek. She listened to Lori tell her son sweet words about being strong, watching after his dad and the baby, and beating this world. Nicole placed the knife of her scar waiting for it. Lori looked down at her with tears rolling down her cheek and nodded.

Nicole dug the knife into her skin as Lori screamed. She didn't stop though just kepy trying not to cut the baby. Lori scream died down as her head fell to the left. She heard Lori whisper "Goodnight love" before her head fell. She reached inside Lori then reached for Carl.

"I need your help Carl" she whispered placing Carl's hand where her's was. She reached in trying to find the baby. She found something but wasn't sure if it was the baby's leg or arm. She grabbed ahold of the baby pulling it from his mother's dead body. Blood was pooling up around Lori and Nicole. The baby was white and covered in blood. It was so small. But something wasn't right the baby wasn't breathing. _No no you have to breathe your mother died for you to live. You must live. _She said inside her head trying her best to get the baby to breathe. She leaned the baby over tapping it on it's back. The baby coughed before letting out a cry. Carl handed Nicole his shirt. She cut the baby's cord before wrapping the baby in the shirt. She placed the baby against her chest before standing to her feet. "We have to go Carl" Nicole whispered cradling the baby to her chest. The baby's head leaned against her shoulder.

"We can't leave her here, she'll become a walker" Carl whimpered looking at her with Sad eyes. She knew what that meant. She would have to shoot Lori in the head to make sure she doesn't come back a walker. She placed her hand around her gun. "No I'll do it, She was my mom" Nicole looked at him and nodded. She wanted to leave them alone for Carl to say goodbye. She walked by the door looking out for an walkers. There were two walkers walking disappearing around the corner. She didn't know what they would do without Lori. She needed to be around for her children and husband. She had choosen to die if that meant the baby would live. She flinched when she heard the single gun shot from behind her. She turned to see Carl. His eyes cold as ice as he walked passed her. She followed him out of the room holding the baby. She looked down at the baby. The baby in her hands will never get to know it's mother. It will grow up knowing it's mother died for it to live. She felt the tears building up in her eyes as she walked down the hall following Carl. She reached forward touching Carl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Carl about your mother" she whispered feeling him tense under her touch. She watched him nod as he opened the door they came from. They stepped out into the opening looking around. All the walkers from earlier were dead. She stopped dead in her tracks._ Rick doesn't know._ she thought to herself looking down at the baby. She looked back up at Carl who was now staring at her. She took a deep breathe then continued her way outside. Carl was behind her as she opened the door to see Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, the two inmates, and Annie. The baby let out a eye peirce cry as she walked down the stairs. Rick was yelling something but stopped when everyone turned to look at them. She held the baby walking out the gate. Rick slowly turned to look at her. He looked from her to Carl then stopped on the baby.

"Rick" She whimpered her lip shaking. He looked at her sorrow covered his features. She knew he knew what this meant. Her holding the baby meant Lori was no longer around. He walked passed her but she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her hurt. "No Rick" she sobbed answering the unspoken question. She slowly released his arm wrapping in around the baby once again.

She closes her eyes as she listens to Rick break down in tears. She hears him scream "No" over and over again in sobs. She opens her eyes to see everyone crying even Annie. Nicole looks at Annie waving for her to come over. Annie wraps her arms around Nicole trying not to hurt the baby. Nicole pulled back looking at Annie then the baby. The small child eye's were closed and was asleep in her arms. She looked back at Rick. He was on his arms and knees sobbing and screaming Lori's name. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing she thought of, she slowly walked over to Rick. She got down on her knees infront of him. Looking at the broken men, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Rick, do you want to hold your child?" She asked tightening her grip on his arm. He looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"NO"

___**I know I stole the scene from the show but I didn't know what to do with Lori. And I liked their idea. But I put Nicole in Maggie's spot instead. And if you know the baby's sex i'd love it if you told me if it's a boy or girl! Thanks for reading-Hannah Michelle**_


	5. Lane Grimes

She looked at him in disbelief. He didn't want to hold his child. The child his wife had died to give birth too.

"Rick" She whispered reaching to touch his face. He slapped her hand away from him. Her hand stung from how hard he hit her.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed jumping to his feet and walking away. She wanted to follow him and make him hold the baby. But he was hurt and she knew he would come around. She moved back on her feet turning around to look at everyone. Beth was hugging Carl as he cried in her arms. Maggie was being held by Glenn. Daryl was standing there watching Rick walk away. Hershel was making his way towards her. T-Dawg and Carol were no where to be seen. She wiped away her tears with her stinging hand.

"We have to get that baby something to eat or it'll die" Hershel stated looking at the baby. She looked down at the baby then up at Hershel. "Some formula, I'll have Daryl go get some" She nodded then he walked away towards Daryl. Nicole heard the baby yawn and move around in the shirt. She smiled down at the baby running her finger down the baby's cheek. The baby didn't open it's eyes just moved it's hand up.

"Can I see?" she looked up to see Carl staring at her. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. She gave a weak smile to him then nodded. She bent down so Carl could see his sibling. Carl ran his finger down the baby's nose then it's cheek. "I'll go get a wet rag so we can wash the blood off." Carl walked away going to wash bucket. She watched him grab a rag, he ringed it out before walking back to her. She laid the baby down on ground sitting down beside it. He handed her the rag then she started wiping the blood from the skin of the baby. She wiped the baby's arms and face off as Carl unwrapped the rest of the baby's body. Nicole hadn't had the time to check the baby's sex yet. She looked to see the baby was a girl.

"I have a sister" Carl whispered looking down at the baby girl. Nicole smiled and nodded at him. Annie came over sitting down beside Carl. She leaned over Nicole's shoulder looking at the baby.

"She's beautiful, aint she Annie?" Nicole asked Annie. Annie nodded reaching her hand out to touch the baby's nose. "What do you think about your sister, Carl?" She asked the boy. He was just staring at his sister. She could see the tears building up in the boy's eyes. He wiped his nose with his sleeve before standing up and walking away. She looked at the baby. "It's alright sweetness, they will come around" she smiled at the baby continuing to wipe the blood from the girl's skin. "Annie honey will you go grab my towel from the fence please?" Nicole asked Annie. Annie nodded jumping to her feet and running towards the fence.

"Is the baby okay?" Nicole looked up the see Maggie. Nicole nodded and finshed wiping the baby down. "how did you-?" Maggie's voice was choked up from crying. Nicole knew what she wanted to know. How she got the baby out of Lori.

"I had to cut Lori open to get her" Nicole choked out as Annie run up with the towel. Nicole grabbed the towel from Annie then wrapped the baby up as if it was a blanket. She stood to her feet cradling the girl. "She told me to. She wanted her baby to live instead of herself." Nicole could feel the tears building up so she kept her eyes on the baby. She wondered what Rick and Carl are going to name her. She was thinking something like Lane. Lori and Shane in one. But it was up to Rick.

"Atleast you saved one of them" Maggie whimpered reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. _But did i save the right one?_ Nicole asked herself. She looked around looking for Carol. She didn't see her so she looked at Maggie.

"Where's Carol?" Nicole knew the older woman was with T-Dawg but he wasn't nowhere insight either. Maggie looked at her with hurt written all over her face.

"We don't know. They found T-Dawg, he didn't make it." Maggie was crying all over again. Nicole started crying at the lose of the two group members. But she was crying harder for Carol. Carol was a very good friend to her and Annie. Nicole didn't want to lose her. She was praying Carol had gotten away from the walkers.

"We need somebody to go with Daryl to get the baby some formula." It was Hershel who yelled at them.

Maggie turned around looking at her father. "I'll go." She turned back around giving Nicole a weak smile before heading towards the remaining of the group. Nicole wanted to tell them she would go but for some reason she couldn't let go of the baby. She cradled the baby with one hand and grabbed Annie's hand with the other walking back to the group. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the child in her arms.

"It's a girl" Carl said breaking the silence. Nicole nodded looking around for any sign of Rick. He still hadn't come back from where ever he went. She was starting to get worried that Carl would lose two parents instead of one today.

"Well Maggie we should head out before dark" Daryl spoke up throwing his crossbow over his shoulder. Nicole watched Glenn reach for Maggie but she shook her head no and followed Daryl to his motorcycle.

Nicole watched them pull out of the gates, Glenn and Beth had opened, disappearing from view. Nicole looked down at Annie. Annie was watching Carl. Carl was standing by the gate looking out. Nicole knew he was looking for his father. Nicole looked over at Hershel then back at Carl. She knew she would have to go find Rick. She pulled Annie with her as she walked over to Beth.

"Beth will you please watch the baby and Annie? I need to go find Rick." Nicole asked looking at the blonde girl. Beth nodded taking Annie's hand and the baby. Nicole didn't want to hand over the baby but knew she couldn't take the baby where she was going. "I'll be back soon." She smiled at Annie. Annie nodded before turning to look at Carl. Nicole grabbed the machete from the ground walking towards Carl. "Which way did your dad go?" Carl looked at her then pointed at the metal door on the side of the prison. The same door she had walked out of earlier.

She knew where he was. He was looking for his wife. With her grip tightened around the weapon she headed inside the door. She walked fastly through the black going inside the other door. She knew there was walkers inside. She walked down the dark hallway listening for everything walkers, Rick, and Carol. There was a gun shot causing her to drop the machete and cover her mouth. _Rick had shot himself _was the only thought playing around in her mind. She started choking on sobs as the tears ran down her eyes. She ran down the hall until she came to the room where he had left Lori's body. She placed her hand on the door slowly opening it. She wasn't ready to have to tell Carl he had lost two parents instead of one. It was selfish of Rick to do this to his son and daughter. She walked into the room looking around for any sign of Rick. The room was empty not even Lori's body was in the room. She started to panic as she left the room running back to the block. She grabbed the machete on her way out. She ran out of the door coming to the sight of Rick digging a hole. She was glad the gun shot wasn't what she thought it was. Carl was standing next to Beth and Annie while Hershel was standing at the gate yelling something to Rick. She watched Rick turn around and point his gun at Hershel. She jumped down the stairs making her way towards Rick.

"Rick!" She screamed grabbing his attention. She now seen the body wrapped in an old blanket next to his feet. Blood was all over him and he had tears running down his face. "Stop!" He turned to gun towards her this time then to himself. She stopped dead in her tracks with her heart pounding against her chest. "Please don't!" she cried taking a step forward. She looked at Carl who was crying and Beth was covering Annie's eyes. She looked back at Rick. She caught sight of Glenn slowly walking up behind Rick. "You need to think about Carl and the baby." She cried taking another step forward.

"I couldn't even save my wife, what makes you think I can protect them." he hissed cocking his gun.

"Your wife choose her child's life over her own. Now you're being selfish!" She yelled starting to get furious at the whole situation. She watched Glenn pick up the shovel Rick was using. She knew what was coming next.

"I'm being selfish? Your just some stupid girl who-" He was cut off by Glenn hitting him the shovel knocking him out cold. She watched Rick's body hit the ground. His gun fly out of his hand sliding along the concrete. She grabbed Rick's python placing it in her belt. Glenn held on to the shovel looking at Nicole.

"I'll finish digging the holes for T-Dawg and Lori. Can you get Rick inside by yourself?" he asked her. She looked down at Rick. He was must bigger then she was but she was sure with the help of Carl she could get him inside.

"Yeah I'll get Carl to grab his legs and I'll handcuff him to the bed." She answered moving away from the unconisous Rick. She walked back over to Carl looking down at him. "Carl will you help me move your dad inside?" she asked touching the boy's shoulder. Carl nodded walking past her towards his father. Nicole was heartbroken for everyone right now. Everyone had lost somebody or something in this world and she was sick of it. She followed Carl over to Rick grabbing under his arms as Carl grabbed his legs. They picked him up taking him inside. They sat him on a bed then Nicole handcuffed him to the bed. She removed anything he could hurt himself with before she and Carl started cleaning up the bodies of the walkers. They moved them all out into the burning pile outside of the gates then closed the gates back. As they walked up they both looked over to Glenn who was patting the ground with his shovel. Nicole looked down at Carl who was staring at Glenn with teary eyes. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder giving him a squeeze. His eyes never left the fresh grave. Glenn started digging another one as she and Carl walked up beside him. "Do you need any help Glenn?" Nicole asked looking at the korean. He stood his head no.

She shrugged and began moving more of the walkers out of the yard. It took her and Carl forty-five minutes to clear all the bodies out. Glenn had started helping after he buried T-Dawg. They didn't make a grave for Carol. They didn't know if she was dead or alive yet. Nicole hoped to god she alive and unharmed. After all the bodie's were cleared out they headed back up to the others waiting for Maggie and Daryl to come back. Nicole sat down on the stairs looking at Annie. She was looking over Beth's shoulder at the baby curiosity written all over her face. Nicole smiled at Annie before looking down at Carl next to her.

"I'm going to check on your dad." Nicole stated standing to her feet. Carl nodded still staring at them. She walked inside and instantly heard Rick yelling and cursing. She had closed both doors, so she knew there was no walkers inside. She opened the door stepping inside the sleeping area of the block.

"Let me out!" she heard Rick scream at the top of his lungs. She sighed closing the door back. "Lori!" she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him scream his dead wife's name. She knew he was crazy by the stunt he pulled early but now she knew he was crazier then she had thought. She stepped into the cell looking down at him. He was crying and fighting the handcuffs.

"Lori's not here, Rick." She told him. He looked over at her narrowing his eyes are her. His look was of fiery and guilt. His glare was sending chills down her spine.

"You killed her." he hissed trying to move towards her. The handcuffs stopped him before he could even get off the bed. She flinched at his words. It was hurtful to her that Rick blamed her for Lori's death. Anger started building up inside her at him.

"I didn't kill her! Nobody killed her. She chose to die! Unlike you she was was being selfless while you sit here and be selfish. Let me ask you something did you even think about Carl when you put that gun to your head?" She waited for him to answered but he didn't so she continued "That's what i thought. You can blame me for Lori's death all you want but i saved YOUR" She pointed her finger at him. "child. Both of them actually. I had to sit there and watch your son kill his own mother. I am the one who had to watch a mother tell her son goodbye forever. And I'm sorry I couldn't save Lori. Truly I am. But I tried and Lori begged me to save the baby over herself. So don't you dare say I killed her. I left Annie to protect your family. I left my family to make sure you wouldn't lose yours. Now you're sitting here blaming me for something I had no control over. Fuck you Rick!" she screamed causing him to look at her in shock. She didn't even notice she was crying until she was done. She wiped the tears from her face looking at the broken man. She turned on her heel leaving the cell and Rick. She didn't mean to be so hateful to him but she would not be blamed for something she didn't want to happen. Especially to Rick. She had to stop to take a deep breath before walking outside. She didn't want Annie to see another person cry today.

Nicole walked outside just as Maggie and Daryl pulled up. She jogged down the stairs up to the group surrounding the two people.

"Did you get?" Hershel asked them looking over Maggie. Nicole knew he was looking for bite marks or scratches. Since Carol wasn't here Nicole looked over Daryl for her. She made sure the hunter didn't had any bites or scratches. He didn't thank god.

"Yes we got some other things as well." Maggie said pulling the backpack from her back and laying infront of everyone. "We got bottles, some clothes, a baby blanket, and diapers. Everything the baby will need." Maggie smiled looking at Beth with the baby in her arms. Nicole stepped forward holding her hands out to Beth.

"I'll feed her." she offered as Beth nodded handing the newborn over to Nicole. She caught Daryl looking around.

"Where's Rick?" he asked the group. Everyone fell silent. Nicole cleared her throat.

"I handcuffed him to the cell bed. He was trying to kill himself. It's the only thing I could think of." she explained to him. He nodded looking around again. She knew he was looking for Carol. Nicole wished the older woman would walk up so they would know if she was okay. Maggie moved closer closing to Nicole.

"I'll come with you" Maggie smiled. Beth wanted to join as well. Nicole nodded telling Annie to come with her before her, Beth, Annie, and Maggie headed inside. They decided to go inside Nicole's cell to get the baby ready. When Nicole walked inside she couldn't hear Rick. She checked on him making sure he was still breathing. He was just laying on the bed staring at the wall. She guessed her words had hit him pretty hard. Brushing it off, they all headed upstairs into her cell. Nicole laid the baby on the bed. She got the girl dressed in a yellow onesie and a diaper. She wrapped the baby tightly in the blanket before cradling her once again. Maggie got fresh water in the bottle and added some formula to the water. Nicole watched as she shook the bottle before handing it to her. "It's not perfect but It'll do." Nicole thanked her before placing the nipple of the bottle into the infants mouth. Nicole gently rocked the baby in her arms as she drank the bottle. "Once Rick's better, I wonder what they'll name the baby." Maggie whispered looking up at Beth.

"I like the name Jessica it's pretty." Beth whispered looking at Nicole. "What do you think Nicole?"

"Lane." Nicole smiled looking down at the infant. She loved the feeling of having a baby in her arms. She felt guilyt for holding the child. Her mother never got to hold her now here she was feeding the baby and thinking of names. Guilt was rising in her heart.

"That's pretty. It's like Shane and Lori in one." Maggie whispered to Nicole.

"Yeah that where i got it from actually." Nicole revealed looking at Maggie.

Beth nodded looking down at Annie. "Do you like Lane?" Annie nodded looking at the infant in Nicole's hands. She touched the baby's cheek smiling when the baby's hand grabbed Annie's small finger. They all heard somebody step into the cell. They looked up to see Carl standing there. He was staring at his sister. Nicole gave him a smile.

"Carl do you want to feed her?" Nicole asked him. He looked at her and nodded. She moved over so he could take a seat beside her. She gently moved Carl's arm to form a cradle. "Watch her head." She whispered placing the baby into Carl's arms. She then handed him the bottle. He placed the bottle back into the baby's mouth feeding his sister. Nicole smiled at him. "Like a pro." She whispered causing Carl to smile. She picked Annie up on her lap so she could watch Carl feed the baby too.

"So Carl we were just talking about name's. What do you think about Lane? She'll be named after your mom and Shane." Maggie said looking down at him. He looked up at her then back to the baby. Another smile crept up on Carl's lips before he spoke.

"Lane's perfect."

Thanks for your reviews, I really enjoy reading them. So please leave me more(;-Hannah Michelle.


	6. Alittle Better then Yesterday

After Carl had fed Lane, Nicole taught him how to burp her. Carl was very gentle with his sister so Nicole had to burp the baby for him. He thought he was hurting her. Nicole thought it was very adorable. Maggie opened her baby pack taking all the baby stuff from it. She had gotten more then she said. She had wipes, diapers, bottles, formula, pacifier, clothes, and blankets. They moved all the formula, and Bottles down stairs. They had gotten six cans of formula. It should last her a while.

Later that day Nicole help Maggie and Beth cook some supper. Hershel was checking over the baby with Annie next to him. Annie hadn't let the baby leave her view neither has Carl. Daryl and Glenn allowed the inmates to move into their block for the night. Carol had not yet showed up and Nicole could see Daryl was very worried about her. Everyone sat around eating there dinner not saying much to each other. Carl told everyone that his sister's was Lane after his mother and Shane. Nicole smiled at the boy. She was glad he was no longer crying. In the middle of dinner she grabbed a spoon and Rick's plate. She told Annie to stay with Hershel before walking towards the silent cell. She hadn't heard much from Rick after she yelled at him earlier. She had been feeling guilty about it. He had just lost his wife and she had yelled at him for grieving in his own way. She had removed all her weapons from herself before she decided to bring him some dinner.

As she approached the cell she heard feet hit the ground. He must have heard her coming. With the plate in both hands, she stepped inside the cell. He was sitting on the bed with his face looking down. It was to dark for her to see his face. She was alittle frightened.

"I brought you something to eat." She whispered still standing half way out the cell. She wasn't sure if he would attack her or not. She watched him nod his head moving his hand. He reached out his hand for her to give him the plate. She handed him the plate with the spoon on it. He placed the plate in his lap picking up the spoon. He turned it in his hand before turning his attention to her.

"A spoon?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well couldn't give you a fork. Be lucky you didn't have to use your hands." she shrugged. He nodded turning back to eat. She cleared her throat. She wanted to apologize to him about her going off earlier.

"Look, Rick I'm really sorry about everything I said earlier. It wasn't my place to go off on you like i did. I realized you lost your wife and it was hard. I just didn't want Carl to lose both parents in one day." she explained looking down at her shoes.

"I got a little crazy earlier. I'm sorry. You were right tho. I should have thought about Carl and the baby-"

"Lane" She didn't have time to stop herself before she spoke the baby's name. Rick looked up her in confusion. "Carl named her. Your daughter's name is Lane." Nicole revealed feeling really out of place. She seen a smile start on Rick's lips. It was the first smile she seen all day from him. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Lane." He was speaking to himself rather then her. She nodded anyways.

"She's a pig too." Nicole joked remembering the baby drinking that entire bottle in recorded time. It caused Rick to chuckle. She smiled taking a seat beside him. She really wanted to know he would be okay so he could be let out of the handcuffs. "If you want after dinner I could bring her to see you?" Nicole offered looking over at Rick.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." he mumbled as he took the late bite of food from his plate. She sighed standing to her feet.

"Alright." she waited for him to hand her the plate. He looked up at her.

"If it's not to much to ask could Carl sleep in your cell with you tonight? I don't think it be good if he slept in Lori's cell by himself." Rick said placing the plate in her hands. She didn't even think about it before nodding and leaving Rick alone. She walked back towards the group noticing Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn had already headed to bed. She knew Daryl was on watch like most nights. She washed all the dishes with Beth helping her with Annie and Lane. Hershel said goodnight leaving the children and the girls alone. Nicole explained to Carl that he would be sleeping on the top bunk in her cell. He said okay then went to move this things into his new room. Nicole gathered Lane in her arms and grabbed Annie's hand. She told Beth she wanted Lane to sleep near Carl for the night. She told Beth goodnight before her and Annie met Carl in the cell.

"Alright Annie you're going to sleep near the wall and I'm going to sleep between you and Lane. Carl will be sleeping on the top bunk" Nicole explained looking down at Lane. She had her paci in her mouth and was asleep. Nicole touched her cheek turning to look at Annie. Annie was pulling off her shoes getting ready for bed, so was Carl.

"How's my dad?" Carl asked pulling off his hat. She knew Carl hadn't been to visit him yet.

"He's a little better. Tomorrow you should really go talk to him." Nicole whispered helping Annie into the bed.

"He doesn't want to see me" he mumbled looking down at the floor. Nicole frowned and wrapped her arm around the boys shoulder.

"He does. He loves you Carl. It's just that he loved your mom too. It's hard for him. Just like it's hard for you" She whispered trying to comfort the boy. Carl nodded moving away from her. She sighed hugging Lane to her chest. She knew how to sleep with a newborn. She would babysit her cousin all the time. She would have to sleep in the bed with the newborn until her Aunt came home. Nicole frowned at the thought of her family. She missed them, alot.

Shaking the memory out of her mind, she laid down with Annie pressed into her back and Lane softly against her chest.

"GoodNight everyone" Nicole said closing her eyes and listening to the sound of Lane breathing, Annie's soft snooze, and Carl's sniffling.

She was woken up in the middle of the night to Lane crying. She quickly put the pacifier in her mouth hoping she didn't wake anyone. Tiredly, she crawled out of bed covering Annie back up before she left the cell. She made her way to the food area making a fresh bottle for Lane. Instead of going all the way back upstairs she sat on the stairs rocking and feeding Lane. Nicole yawned looking down at Lane. Her eyes were opened showing her gorgeous blue eyes. She was looking directly at Nicole. Nicole smiled at her.

"You're wide a wake, aren't you? Well Ms. Lane sorry to break this to you but it's the middle of the night and Ms. Nicole is tired." Nicole whispered to her. Lane just stared at her. Nicole heard a bang then somebody mumbled something. She was sure she heard them say "Damn it". She looked to right into Rick's cell. He was sitting up looking at Lane in her hands and rubbing his forehead. Nicole assumed he hit his head on the bed. She nodded at him before turning her attention back to Lane. Out of the corner of her eyes she seen Rick move alittle more. She felt him watching her. She knew he was trying to see the baby.

"You know it's rude to stare." she teased still looking down at Lane using the same line he did earlier that day. She didn't look over at him but heard him move again.

"I wasn't staring." she heard him say causing her to smirk. She turned to look at him again. He was sitting facing her with his handcuffed arm behind him. She raised her eyebrow at him in question. She playfully rolled her eyes turning back to Lane.

"If you want to see her all you have to do is ask, and I'll bring her to you." She said not looking at him. She was hoping he would say yes. He needed to see his daughter and hold the last part of Lori in this world other then Carl.

"No" He said it so cold grabbing her attention. She watched him lay back down on the bed. She was shocked by the way he was being so cold. She didn't say anything else to him as she feed Lane. After Lane was done eating and burped she headed back to bed. Going up the stairs she ran into Daryl.

"You're up early Walker Bait." he said. She looked up at him motioning her head to Lane.

"Had to feed her." She whispered to him. Daryl nodded moving around her to go down stairs. She turned towards him. "She'll show up Daryl I'm sure of it." He looked back up at her in confusion but she knew he knew what she meant. She gave him a nod before continuing her way to the cell. She laid down next to Annie rocking Lane in her arms. She didn't understand how she got here. Holding a baby, caring for a voiceless child, and trying to bring a man back to reality. Her life was getting complicated, period. She decided after Rick was better and back to normal she and Annie would leave this group. They didn't need her, and all she had to do until then is not get attached. Not get attached to Lane, Beth, Carl, Hershel, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and especially not Rick.

The next morning she woke up to Lane once again crying. She grabbed the pacifier from the bed and placed it into her mouth. The sun was up so her day officially started.

"Shhh" she whispered patting Lane's back. Lane stopped crying as Nicole sat up in the bed. She turned around shaking Annie. "Come on honey we have to get up." Annie slowly opened her eyes then rubbed them with the back of her hands. Nicole stood up looking up at Carl. He was dead asleep drool coming down his cheek. Nicole smiled poking his cheek. "Carl honey time to get up. I think Hershel said something about planting today." Carl groaned something rolling over away from her. She decided to let him sleep while she got Annie and Lane ready for the day. She changed Lane's diaper and Annie into shorts. From the sun coming in the window she knew it would be a warm day. She got dressed in some shorts and a tank top after dressing both girls. After they were all ready she went to wake up Carl again. "Carl sweetie, It's time to get up. I need you to feed your sister while I cook breakfast." He turned to her looking at her with tired eyes.

"I'm up. Meet you down stairs." he yawned rolling around again. She chuckled grabbing Annie's hand. They walked downstairs being greeted by Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel. She told them goodmorning looking for Beth.

"Where's Beth?" she asked looking at Maggie.

"She is still asleep, and Carl?" Maggie asked looking around for the young boy.

"Here." Carl said walking down the stairs. He sat down on the bottom stair stretching his arms. Nicole walked over placing Lane into his arms.

"I'll get the bottle." Maggie said walking away from them. Annie sat down beside Carl stroking Lane's cheek. Nicole looked down at them.

"Hey Nicole?" Carl asked still looking down at Lane.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen when the walkers hear Lane cry? What if we have to move from the prison and she crys in the middle of a town of walkers? And what about those other people? If they kill us all will they spare Lane and Annie?" He didn't look up at as he talked. She honestly didn't know the answer to that question. She as never thought about it before. From the events that happened yesterday she had completely forgotten about the other group. She bent down to her knees infront of him.

"I think you, your sister, and your father will survive this. Because you are strong. And because he is strong. And if you want Lane to grow up and live then you are going to have to fight." She said it in a strong voice. It was her own advice. She would keep Annie alive because Annie was all she had. But she must keep it that way. "And now you have your mom looking after you all." she whispered brushing his hair behind his ear. It was the one thing she did to Annie to calm her down. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He gently nodded turning his attention to Maggie walking up. She handed him the bottle and he started feeding Lane.

Beth was now awake talking to Carl and Annie as Maggie and Nicole fixed a small breakfast. Everyone had planned out what to do today. They would burn the bodies of the walkers after the were done planting the garden. Daryl, and Glenn would keep a look out while Maggie, Carl, and Nicole planted everything. Beth and Hershel would be watching Rick, Annie, and Lane for the day. They kept the imates locked up in their cell. Nicole felt silly about having to babysit Rick but he couldn't be trusted just yet. She brought him breakfast that morning not speaking a word to him. She stood there in silence as he ate. He handed her the plate asking her to let him out. She didn't even answer the question before charging out of the cell. She was mad at him for not having anything to do with Lane.

It was around noon and the sun was pouring down on her shoulders. Sweat was rolling down her forehead hitting the fresh dirt she had just dug up. It was hot and she wanted nothing more then to go swimming. But she knew that wasn't a very good idea. Nicole, Carl, and Maggie were sitting on the ground on their fourth row of seeds. She wished Annie could come out to play or something. Everyone thought it be best if the kids stayed in because of the events yesterday. Maggie moved closer to Nicole out of hearing distance of Carl.

"So Glenn told me what happened yesterday. How's Rick doing since Glenn knocked him out and you handcuffed him to the bed?" Maggie asked looking over at Nicole. Nicole looked over Maggie at Carl. He wasn't paying attention to them so she turned back to Maggie.

"Not to good. I think if we let him out now he would probably try it again. He won't even hold Lane." She whispered wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Carl slept in my room with Lane. And i don't think he's talked to Rick since yesterday. I'm not sure what happened before i went outside. I remember hearing a gunshot when i was inside." Maggie gave her a confused look.

"A gunshot?" she asked Nicole. Nicole nodded now she was the one confused. "Glenn never said anything about Rick shooting anything." Nicole was sure she heard a gun shot while she was inside the prison. Then it all clicked. She quickly jumped to her feet running inside. Running past everyone she went into her cell picking up Rick's python. She checked the ammo. It was all there. _he didn't shoot_ she thought to herself. _Carol_ She placed the gun back on her bed running back outside. She was just hoping that gunshot was towards a walker and not to herself. She ran past Maggie to Daryl.

"I think I know where Carol is." she said trying to catch her breathe.

**Thanks for the reviews. & Yeah i loved the name Lane, and if fit perfectly, I'm glad somebody liked it other then me. Lol. I hope it's not getting to boring. But I don't like stories that jump right into the romance. Just bare with me, please. -Hannah Michelle**


	7. A Son's Words

Nicole explained to Daryl where she heard to gunshot yesterday and that Rick wasn't the one who shot. With his crossbow over his shoulder he and Nicole went charging inside. He went straight to Rick's cell. Rick looked up at them in confusion.

"What's going on, Daryl?" Rick asked the redneck.

"Need your help to find Carol. Everything had settled down we got to go find Carol." Daryl explained pulling the key from his pocket.

She grabbed Daryl's arm when he started to unlock Rick's handcuffs.

"I don't think so" she yelled pulling his arm away. Daryl pulled his arm away looking back at her.

"I need back up. Rick's the best I got." Daryl hissed going to unlock the handcuffs again. She couldn't believe she had left the keys hanging near by.

"No Rick isn't stable!" Nicole growled pulling his arm again. Nobody came inside to help her stop Daryl.

"I'll put the handcuffs back on when we get back." Daryl explained unlocking Rick's arm. Rick stood up rubbing his wrist.

"Where's my gun?" Rick asked her. She looked up before looking back at him and shaking her head.

"I ain't telling you anything." she stated crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes flashed up before making eye contact with him again. He noticed her looking up and went to move around her. "No." She blocked his way holding her arms. He picked her up by her arms moving her to the side. He started out of the cell towards the stairs. She ran up to him grabbing his arm. "No it's not up there." she lied pulling at him.

"Leave him alone." Daryl yelled at her. She turned around narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shut up Daryl." she snapped before turning her attention back to Rick. He went to move up the stairs but she pulled at him again. He was much stronger then she was. He pulled his arm from hers going up the stairs. She ran past him blocking his way again. She was about to pull a five year old move and grab his leg if he didn't stop. "I can't let you have that gun, Rick." she demanded.

"Move." he demanded glaring at her now. She glared right back.

"No." she said through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes pushing her to the side. He was starting to get on her nerves. She went to grab his arm again but he moved before she could.

"I'm perfectly fine to go help Daryl find Carol. I ain't going back in that cell to be handcuffed to the bed again." he stated moving into her cell. She ducked past him covering the gun with her body.

"No you're not." she disagreed grabbing the gun and holding it behind her back. He went to grab it and she laid her hand flat against his chest pushing him away. "I am not giving you this gun."

He narrowed his eyes at her before smirking. "Daryl bring me those handcuffs." He yelled. She looked up at him in shock.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Oh I would." he warned looking down at her. She wasn't sure if he would or not but she was going to call his bluff.

"I'm calling your bluff" she stated raising her eyebrows at him. He grinned taking a step closer towards her.

.

.

.

"Rick! You can't leave me here!" Nicole yelled pulling at the handcuff on her wrists. He wasn't bluffing, he had hand cuffed her around the cell bar. She couldn't sit down, just stand there with both hands handcuffed around the damn bar. She kicked the wall. "Damn it, Rick!" He had already left her to go downstairs with his gun in hand and key in pocket. She was going to kick Daryl's ass if Rick did something stupid. "Daryl!" she yelled trying a different tactic.

"Not going to happen, Nicole!" Rick yelled at her. She growled and slammed herself against the bars. She was pissed, beyond pissed.

She heard another door slam and she knew they were now gone.

"Beth!" she screamed waiting for an answer. Another minute passed then Beth came upstairs holding Lane and Annie behind her. "Thank god Beth, help me out of these"

"How?" Beth asked looking over the handcuffs.

"I need a bobby pin." Beth looked at her in a questioning look. "I was a bad kid." Nicole shrugged looking at Beth's shocked look.

"Where am I suppose to find a bobby pin?" Beth asked rocking Lane in her arms.

"I have a couple in my backpack for picking locks." Nicole explained. Annie nodded walking over and pulling a bobby pin from Nicole's backpack. She handed it to Nicole.  
"Why did he handcuff you anyways?" Beth asked Nicole could see her trying not to laugh at the situation.

"I called his bluff." Nicole started picking the first lock on her right hand.

"What you plan on doing?" She asked moving to sit on the bed.

"Kill him." Nicole grinned turning to look at her. Beth giggled even as though she was trying not too. Annie giggled. Nicole undid the first one moving away from the bars. She started on the second one not taking that long. She tossed the handcuffs on the bed next to Beth. She sighed rubbing her wrist. They hurt alittle from her pulling against the metal. "I am going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She explained grabbing her gun and putting it in her pants. Beth gave her a weird look she choose to ignore. "I'll be back." Nicole stated before taking off to find Rick and Daryl. She closed the block door before walking around to the door. She went to grab the door and somebody grabbed her arm pulling her around. She came face to face with Glenn.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling her arm away from him.

"Daryl told me to make sure you didn't go anywhere near that door." he explained blocking her way to the door. She glared daggers at him before turning on her heel and walking away.

"I'll be outside!" she growled with her back turned to him. She slammed open the door going outside. Maggie and Carl were still planting the seeds. She went to finshed her job. She bent down in her original spot and started digging. _How dare they do that to me?_ she said to herself. She felt somebody poke her arm. She turned to see Maggie with questioning eyes.

"Daryl released Rick to go find Carol." Nicole whispered answering the unspoken question. Maggie looked at her in shock. Nicole made sure Carl wasn't paying any attention before she continued. "Rick isn't stable enough to do those things. I just don't trust him by himself right now."

"He's with Daryl, Nic. I think he'll be fine." Nicole turned to Carl who was now looking at them. He was listening the whole time. She went to open her mouth to speak but he turned back to his planting. She was speechless she looked at Maggie who nodded in agreement with Carl. Maybe she was overrating about the whole thing but she didn't want these people to lose another one. And for Carl to lose another family member. She nodded then went back to work.

The day went on as they finshed doing the garden. It was late afternoon when they finshed. Nicole was sweating and wanted nothing more then a nice cold shower. She wiped her hands on her jeans walking behind Carl and Maggie. She had been keeping an eye out for walkers since Glenn and Daryl were no longer doing it. She entered the prison looking around for Annie. She was hanging over Beth's shoulder as Beth feed Lane her bottle. Nicole frowned at the thought of her not spending that much time with Annie. She had been to busy lately to just sit around and talk with Annie. Now she had to go get dinner done for the group. She wasn't paying any attention and bumped into the back of Carl. Carl turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry wasn't paying any attention." she whispered looking down at the tired dirty boy. He nodded and continued on opening the block door. Glenn was still guarding the door, and Hershel was nowhere to be seen. She knew Rick and Daryl weren't back because if they were Glenn would no longer be watching the door. It was silent only the sounds of footsteps and breathing. It was peaceful yet depressing. Carl opened the cell door letting the girls go through first. He decided to leave the door open incase Glenn wanted to come in. Nicole walked over taking a seat next to Beth and Annie. "God I'm tired" she sighed looking at Beth.

"Did y'all get the seeds planted?" Beth asked looking at her. Nicole nodded before poking Annie in the forehead. Annie looked at her pouting and poke Nicole back.

"What did you do all day?" Nicole asked the pouting girl.

"Annie has been helping me with Lane all day. I asked her if she wanted to hold her earlier but she shook her head no." Beth explained now looking down at Lane. Nicole ran her knuckle down Lane's cheek.

"Why don't you want to hold her, Annie?" Nicole asked looking at Annie. Annie looked at Beth before leaning over to Nicole out of hearing distance from Beth.

"Hurt." Annie whispered trying not to be overheard by Beth. Nicole nodded. She understood Annie didn't want to hurt Lane.

"Beth, can i see her?" Nicole asked holding her hands out for Lane. Beth nodded placing Lane in Nicole's arms. Lane was still eating so she waited for her to finish and after she burped her. "Annie come take a seat on the ground next to me." Nicole smiled after she burped Lane. Annie nodded moving and sitting down next to Nicole. "Be gentle and you won't hurt her. Now hold your arms out like mine okay?" Annie nodded and did what she was told. "Good, now I'm going to give her to you but remember to hold her head up with your elbow." Nicole gently placed Lane in Annie's arms. Annie did exactly what she was told. Annie smiled looking up at Nicole and Beth. "You're doing great." Nicole smiled watching the small girl. There was something about Annie holding Lane that made Nicole feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Hope.

She looked over to see Maggie talking to Glenn and Carl making his way over. He sat down on the other side of Annie. He didn't say a word just smiled. They all say there in silence watching Annie hold Lane. The moment didn't need words. Nicole was brought out of the moment when she heard a door slam. She looked up to see Daryl. She looked around for Rick but found nothing. A sicking feeling crept up in her stomach, but when bitch mode kicked in, she jumped to her feet.

"I told you" she growled walking up to Daryl. "Where is he Daryl? Huh?" she asked pushing against his chest. He was looking down at her through narrowed eyes. She pushed at him again but he didn't move. He was much bigger then her. Her strength wasn't enough to affect Daryl which pissed her off more. She balled up her fist ready to punch him.

"I'm right here." She stopped, turning to look to Daryl's left. Rick was standing by the door with his gun in hand. She looked him over seeing if he was harmed in anyway. He wasn't from what she could tell. She dropped her hand looking to the person next to Rick. Standing there in flesh was Carol. Nicole moved passed Daryl wrapping her arms around Carol.

"You're okay." Nicole smiled pulling away from the woman. Carol nodded but frowned. Nicole knew it was because of T-Dawg. Lane let out alittle cry from behind Nicole. She watched Carol's eyes dart over her shoulder.

"The baby." Carol whispered moving past Nicole and Daryl. Nicole turned to look at Rick. He was looking at her. She knew he was probably wondering how she escaped his handuffs.

"How'd you get out of those cuffs, Walker Bait?" She turned to look at Daryl.

"Nothing can contain me." She grinned before brushing past him to go back to the remaining of the group.

At dinner they all sat around explained to Carol what she had missed. Nicole watched Rick through dinner ready to lock him up again. She had tried earlier but Daryl wouldn't let her. He sat there looking anywhere but Lane. Carl hadn't talked to him at all. Rick hadn't talked at all to anyone either. She watched him stare at the inmates in the cell downstairs. He glared at them before turning back to the group. She met eyes with him for a second before turning her attention back to Annie eating. Carol was in tears by the end of dinner. She explained to them about how T-Dawg risked his life to save hers. She started to blame herself for not being with Lori but everyone reasured her it wasn't anyone's fault. Once again Nicole watched Rick's eyes dart to the inmates. She knew what he was thinking. He was blaming those prisoners for the other prisoners actions.

When dinner was over with, everyone still sat around the area.

"What are we going to do about the other inmates?" Glenn asked them.

"Kill them." Rick said. It was the first time he had spoken. It was so cold she looked at him in shock. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"We can't just kill them, Rick." Glenn told him.

"I think we keep them in there until they earn our trust." Maggie spoke up.

"Why? So they can turn on us and have us lose more of our group? I say we let them go free. We put them out there and let them do their own thing." Daryl stated from his spot on the wall.

"I agree with Daryl" Beth spoke up craddling Lane in her arms once again.

"Just like the last one. He came back and almost killed us all." Rick spat looking over the group. He stood to his feet pulling his python from his belt. Daryl jumped off the wall ready for Rick's next move. Nicole prepared herself as well.

"Dad stop!" Carl yelled standing to his feet. Everyone turned to the boy. Rick looked at his son in shock. Carl didn't say anything else he just walked off. Beth handed Nicole Lane before jumping to her feet then followed him. Nicole looked down at Lane who was wide away. She was sucking on her pacifier staring at Nicole. She looked up to see Rick staring at the spot where Carl went.

"You need to go talk to your son, Rick." Daryl stated stepping around Rick and walking off in the opposite direction Carl did. Nicole stood to her feet grabbing Annie's hand. She followed Daryl to his usual spot. She walked up next to him.

"I'm sorry about attacking you earlier." she whispered looking up at him.

"That was you attacking?" he teased looking down at her. She rolled her eyes softy bumping him with her shoulder. "You were just mad I was right."

"I guess you were but he's not stable." she sighed looking down at Annie. Annie was looking back to the group. Nicole knew that Annie was wondering what had upset Carl. "He just proved that. Do you want to hold Lane? I know you haven't gotten too. She always makes me feel better maybe she'll do the same for you." Nicole said letting go of Annie's hand and moving infront of Daryl. Daryl placed his crossbow over his shoulder before taking Lane out of Nicole's arms. Daryl craddle Lane in his arms.

"You did good Nicole. I mean saving Lane that is." he grinned looking down at Lane. She smiled at him using her name instead of Walker Bait.

"Thank you, i feel like i failed Rick by not saving Lori tho." she sighed touching Lane's cheek. Annie stood up on her tippy toes trying to see Lane. Daryl kneeled down so Annie could see.

"Here you go Mini Nic." he smiled causing Nicole to roll her eyes. She didn't understand why everyone was calling her Nic today. It was her old nickname from highschool and to be honest she missed it. "And you didn't fail anyone. You saved a life."

"And lost another." she mumbled to herself kneeling down by them. They sat there talking until it was bedtime. Daryl handed Lane back over telling the three girls goodnight before they walked back to bed. Nobody was in sight when they entered the sleeping area. She and Annie walked up to their cell to find Rick and Carl asleep on the top bunk. Carl was cuddled up to his father with dried tears on his cheeks. Rick was laying on top of the covers but Carl was under them. She smiled at the boy and his father walking deeper into the cell. Nicole got Annie ready to bed with one hand, holding Lane with the other. Annie crawled into bed closest to the wall as Nicole prepared Lane for bed. Annie was fast asleep by the time Nicole kicked off her boots and laid down next to her. She laid Lane next to her side. Lane dropped her pacifier letting out a little cry. Nicole quickly took her in her arms humming to her. The pacifier dropped on the ground and she didn't want to put it back in Lane's mouth. It was filthy. Lane was still softy crying so she started rubbing her back singing a lullaby. She sat up bouncing Lane in her arms.

"Shh sweetness." she whispered placing a kiss on the top of Lane's head. She heard somebody move on the bed. She turned around and looked at Annie. She was still asleep and hadn't moved from her spot.

"Where's her pacifier?" A voice said from behind her. Nicole almost jumped off the bed. Her head shot around to see Rick standing next to the bed. Nicole let out a sigh of relief before pointing to the dirty pacifier on the ground. Rick nodded grabbing the pacifier then walking out of the cell. Moments later he came back. He placed the pacifier in Lane's mouth bending down infront of her. "I cleaned it off." he whispered.

"Thank you." she whispered still staring at him. She didn't understand what was going on. Earlier he wouldn't look at Lane now he was cleaning her pacifier for her. He was now looking at Lane. He reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"She looks like Lori." he let out a sad laugh. Nicole nodded in agreement. He backed away sitting against the farthest wall. Nicole frowned until Rick patted the ground next to him. She gently smiled moving next to him. She leaned against the wall accidently bumping his leg with hers.

"Sorry" she whispered pulling away her leg.

"It's fine." he whispered gently bumping her shoulder with his. She smiled at him. He was acting normal. She wondered what Carl had said to him. Whatever it did it had worked wonders. Nicole just had one more test.

"Would you like to hold your daughter now?" She asked looking at him. He looked at Nicole then at Lane.

"Yeah" he whispered holding his hands out for Lane. Nicole grinned placing Lane in his hands. He passed her test which made her heart pound against her chest. Rick smiled down at Lane. Lane wrapped her tiny hand around Rick's finger. "Hey honey, don't worry Daddy's here to stay" he whispered touching Lane's nose with the finger Lane was holding. "I love you you know and I love your brother too. And I know Mommy is looking down smiling at you right now. She loves you too." Nicole felt tears building up in her eyes. She had to look away wiping her eyes to stop the tears. "I'm sorry about handcuffing you earlier." It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her. She didn't look at him as she responded.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about handcuffing you too." she knew she wasn't sorry for it. Hell she was stopping him from killing himself.

"Thank you for everything." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. That made her turn to him. She just hoped her eyes didn't show her tears.

"You're welcome." she sniffled pulling her knees to her chest. She felt a tear run her cheek. She went to wipe it away but Rick beat her to it. He placed his hand on her cheek wiping the tear away with his thumb. She caught herself leaning into his touch. She couldn't help it. It was so warm and sent chills down her spine. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She was gazing into his eyes looking for something. She saw sadness causing her to slowly pull away from his touch. She cleared her throat turning her attention to Lane. "You know you have two pretty amazing kids here." she whispered leaning down and kissing Lane on her forehead.

"You too." Rick whispered. Nicole let out a gentle laugh raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have children, Rick. How hard did Glenn hit you with that shovel?" she teased looking over the spot he was hit.

"So it was Glenn Huh?" he laughed. Looking at her. "I meant Annie. You might not know it but you're a mother." She looked over at Annie. She was cuddled up to the pillow sleeping softly. Nicole had thought about it before but always ignored it.

"I'm no mother." she stated still looking at Annie.

"Yes you are, one day you'll see it." he reassured her. She looked back at him taking in his words. Was she truly a mother? Now that she thought about it. Lori had given her life for Lane to live and Nicole would do the same for Annie. She loved Annie with all her heart and with everything she had. Maybe it some twisted way she was a mother.

"Maybe." she whispered leaning her head against the wall. Rick started humming a soft lullaby to Lane causing Nicole to slowly drift off.

**So what was your favorite part? Do I need more Rick & Lane moments? Or should I have a Annie & Rick moment? Tell me what you think. -Hannah Michelle**


	8. Let There Be Water

Nicole woke up to the sound of Lane letting out a soft cry. She yawned slowly opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in her bed and her head was laying on something soft. It was still dark outside. She knew it was time for Lane's nightly feeding. She brought up her hand to see what she was laying on. She touched gentle noticing it was somebody's shoulder. _Rick_ she thought pulling her head up. She looked over to see Rick feeding Lane. He looked at Nicole giving her soft smile. She felt her cheeks burning. She was blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she whispered rubbing her eyes.

"I don't mind. Atleast you don't drool." She looked down at the bottle in his hands and wondered how he got it without waking her up. He followed her gaze. "She woke up crying so I asked Daryl to bring me a bottle. I didn't want you wake you." he told her. She thought that he should have woken her. It wasn't right for her to be leaning all over him. If Daryl brought the bottle up, she knew he had saw her laying on Rick. The thought sickened her. He would think she was some sick twisted person._ Kill his wife then lay all over him good going Nicole_ she told herself. "And you were right she is a porker." he joked causing Nicole to smile. Nicole stretched her arms over her head. Rick looked over at her. "You can go to sleep if you want." Nicole shook her head no looking at Annie. Annie was now turned away from them. Nicole made sure she could hear Annie's soft snoring. "She hasn't woken up yet. She turned over but that's it." She looked over at Rick who was now looking at Annie. She nodded when he turned to look at her. She wasn't sure why she was being so quiet. Maybe she was too embarrassed or she was still tired. All she knew was she was in the wrong. She would leave soon and not have to worry about anything other then Annie. Or would she still care when she left? Would she always wonder if Rick and the group were alive and okay? _As long as they're in the prison they'll always be safe _she reassured herself noticing she was staring at the ground. She seen Rick from the corner of her eye softly burping Lane. She knew soon she would leave but what if she stayed? Why is she risking Annie because she's scared to have other people in her heart? That night sitting there next to Rick she decided she would leave after that other group was taking down. Secretly she wished they would never take them out. But the other half screamed at her to get out before love was involved. She needed to stop before she started to love these people. She looked over at Annie. _But Annie loves them _she told herself. If she left Annie would be sad all over again. She couldn't have Annie sad about this. And she couldn't leave Annie. Why was she even thinking about this? She needed to stay until she knew Annie was safe from everything. Then she would leave. She was brought out her thoughts by Rick tapping her shoulder. She looked over at him in question. "What do you have on your mind?" he asked leaning his head again the wall still looking at her. He was now finished burping Lane. Lane was now asleep in his arms.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shadowing what he was doing. He nodded so she continued. "If you were in my position would you leave or stay? What would be the right choice?"

"Stay." it was one word that hit her in the gut. He gave her a gentle smile before turning his attention back to Lane. She smiled when he was no longer looking. She didn't say anything just watched Rick and Lane. Rick touched his daughters cheek before turning to Nicole. "I think I should let y'all go to sleep." he said standing to his feet. He held out his hand for Nicole. She accepted it letting him pull her to her feet. She walked over to her bed crawling next to Annie. She moved over making room for Lane. Rick kissed Lane before laying her down next to Nicole. He went to move away.

"You can sleep on the top bunk if you want." she offered curling up around Lane. Rick nodded before climbing up on the top bunk. "Goodnight Rick" she said laying her cheek on the top of Lane's head.

"Goodnight, Nicole" she heard him say. She smiled closing her eyes until slumber took over.

The next morning she woke up to somebody poking her in her cheek. She knew it had to be Annie. With her eyes still closed she grabbed Annie's hand placing a kiss on it.

"Morning sweetie" she smiled keeping her eyes closed.

"Well that's new." Nicole's eyes shot open releasing the hand. She sat up looking at the person. She met eyes with Beth. Nicole could understand why she mistaked Beth's hand for Annie's. Beth giggled sitting down next to her. "Rick told me to wake you up. He took Lane, Annie, and Carl outside for the day. Everyone's out there so hurry." Beth smiled patting Nicole leg before standing up. "Do you want something to eat?"

Nicole shook his head no stretching her arms out. "I'll meet you down stairs." Beth nodded walking out of the cell. Nicole pulled her hair into a messy bun and got dressed in some jeans and a tank top. After sliding on her boots she went down stairs meeting Beth at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay let's go." They walked out the block shutting the door behind them.

"Rick is doing very well, today." Beth said out of the blue, Nicole looked at her in confusion. Beth shrugged "I thought you would like want to know."

"I talked to him last night after he talked to Carl. Carl had said something to him to cause him to straight out." Nicole told her opening the door for them to walk out of.

"Well when I was talking to Carl, Rick came upstairs telling me he would like to talk to Carl alone. I left going to bed. I wish I knew what he said." Beth sighed bouncing down the stairs infront of Nicole.

"Me too, but it's really none of my business." Nicole shrugged slowly walking down the stairs behind Beth. It was a beautiful day. There was a nice breeze blowing against her skin. "It feels amazing outside today." Nicole said sucking in some fresh air.

"Yeah it does." Beth agreed putting her arms up in the air. Beth stopped turning to look at Nicole. "Oh and before you get there, just wanted to let you know that the inmates are in the yard as well." Nicole stopped walking, staring at her.

"Who let them out?" Nicole asked confusion written all over her face. Last night they were all fighting about what to do with the inmates. Now they are free to wonder around the prison.

"Daryl and Rick" Beth answered. Nicole started walking again stopping when she got to the edge of the fence. She looked around looking for Annie. She was sitting next to Carol on the grass. In Carol's arms was Lane. Carl was laying on his back in the grass looking up. Annie was sitting between the two. She looked to the opposite side to see Hershel, Daryl, and Rick talking to the inmates. Maggie and Glenn were no where inside the yard. Beth walked passed Nicole going into the yard. She turned around and waved for Nicole to follow. Nicole nodded following her over to the children. She kissed Annie on top of the head before she sat on the grass near Carol. Beth sat beside Carl.

"Where's Maggie and Glenn?" Nicole asked Carol. Carol pointed up to the guard tower grinning. Nicole looked up not seeing anything. "I don't see them."

"That's the point" Carol giggled turning her attention back to Lane. Nicole looked over in confusion not knowing what she meant. Carol looked back at her wiggling her eyebrows. "You know privacy." Nicole knew exactly what that meant.

"It's not very secretive if everyone knows that your up there and what you are doing in there." Nicole whispered looking at Maggie's father. She hoped Hershel didn't know what his daughter was up too.

"Yeah but it's probably the best place to get privacy with out us or walkers." Carol shrugged. "I would do it there as well. Nobody can see you or hear you up there." Nicole turned at her and smirked.

"Carol, are you thinking about taking Daryl up there and whipping him into shape?" Nicole teased cocking her eyebrow at Carol. "You better get your own tower that one seems to be claimed." Carol gasped playfully rolling her eyes. Nicole laughed looking around the yard at another tower. "I think that one could be yours" She pointed to the tower on the opposite side away from the love birds' tower.

"Me and Daryl aren't like that." Carol whispered shyly looking down Lane. "We care for each other but not in a phyisical kind of way."

"Too bad, he is kind of cute. In a hero hunter bad ass kind of way." she teased leaning back on her hands and acting like she was checking Daryl out. "I bet he could do wonders with those fast and strong arms." She watched Carol look over Daryl. It was making her smile at how Carol was looking at him in a hungry way. She and Carol were now looking at each other. Carol was clearly embarrassed. "He does have those big hands you know what that means. Big hands mean a big-" she was cut off by somebody clearing their throat. She looked up to see Daryl and Rick standing over her. She smiled sheepishly before turning back to Carol. Carol was as red as a stop sign. She was staring up at Daryl. Nicole laughed turning her attention back to the men. "Hello boys" she smiled still staring up at him.

"Hello Nicole, please by all means don't let us interrupt you." Daryl smirked cocking his eyebrow in a cocky way. Nicole shook her head no looking back at Carol. She was not about to say that infront of them. Carol looked like she was about to pass out as is. "That's what I thought, anyways the inmates will be staying." Nicole turned around completely looking at them.

"What?" she asked.

"We could use them. But if they give us any reason not to trust them we take them out." Rick stated turning to look at the prisoners. She didn't have the right to be mad at them. It was their prison their choose. She nodded looking over at the inmates. She stood to her feet walking towards them "Where you going?" She turned around walking backwards.

"Introducing myself. If they are staying than I might as well know their names." She shrugged turning back around and walking to the men. She walked passed Hershel making his way back to the group. She stopped infront of them. Both looking at her scared and confused. "Don't worry, I come in peace." she joked sticking her hand out for them to shake. "I'm Nicole, the little brunette girl is Annie. I'm her guardian, you could say." The small blonde white guy with the beard took her hand shaking it.

"Axel" he said removing his hand from hers. She turned her attention to the taller African american. She stuck her hand out.

"Oscar." he said shaking her hand. She smiled at them both pulling her hand away.

"Nice to meet you both." she smiled at them. Their attention was behind her. She looked over her shoulder. Everyone was staring at her. "Don't worry, I'm new too." she sighed turning back around to face them.

"They really don't trust us. Even though we did save Rick's life." Axel said still staring past her. Daryl had told her about the situation where Oscar killed another inmate instead of Rick.

"Give them a reason to trust you." Nicole stated remembering Rick handing her the gun in trust. He had trust her after she risked her life to save his and Daryl's. They both looked down at her in confusion. "Well since you're staying maybe you should come meet the rest of the group." She turned around ready to walk but stopped turning back to them. She needed them to know she wasn't always nice. "Oh and if i were you I'd stay away from the three kids or I'll kill you both." she threatened turning on her heel and starting towards the group. She stopped next to Rick giving him a smiling telling him she was fine. Axel and Oscar walked up beside her getting stares from everyone. "Axel, Oscar, this is Carol, Carl, Lane, Beth, Annie, you know Rick Daryl and Hershel and you will get to meet Maggie and Glenn later" Nicole pointed to everyone as she spoke their name. Axel and Oscar waved at them all. It took a minute before everyone waved back. She nodded at her work before taking a seat back on the grass.

"Well since we will be staying with you people, maybe we should go get our half of the food and bring it back to you." Axel offered looking at Rick and Daryl. Rick nodded then whispered something to Daryl. Daryl nodded before telling Axel and Oscar to follow him. All three of the men walked off leaving Rick. Rick looked down to Nicole.

"I need you to come with me." he said she nodded standing to her feet. She bent down infront of Annie telling her she would be back soon. Annie nodded kissing Nicole on the cheek. She smiled before following Rick towards the prison. "The inmates told me where the showers were. I think there might be a chance they work. Daryl went with them to get the food and to get Glenn and Maggie to go with them. We will have to kill acouple walkers to get to the showers but if they work it will be worth it." Rick explained to her as she walked beside him. It sounded like heaven having a nice shower. They walked into the block. He stopped infront of the weapon table handing her a machete and taking an axe for himself. "Stick with me. I don't want to lose you in the halls." She nodded in understandment. He pulled a flashlight off the table clicking it on. "Let's go" He nodded moving around to a door she hadn't been in yet. He opened the door enough for her to fit through. She looked around for any walkers. After finding none she waved for Rick to follow. He walked infront of her pointing the flashlight down the hall. She stuck right behind him watching their backs and sides. "we turn left then another left there should be a door. Inside the door is the showers. It should take us no time." Rick whispered with his back to her. Excitement was rushing over her. It be nice to have a clean body and be able to wash her hair. They turned left listening for the walkers. The hall was empty until they turned left again. He stuck his hand out backing her around the corner to hide. He turned to her holding up four fingers. She nodded in understandment twisting the machete in her hand. He counted down to three before they stepped out. The walkers turned towards them making their ways over. She stepped forward sligging the blade over into the walkers head. She pulled it out moving onto the next one. After slicing that ones head sideways in half she turned to Rick. He had already killed both of them. He had blood splattered across his face and neck. She just stopped and stared at him. He was breathing heavily and his chest was risking and falling. She couldn't help but think about how attractive he looked cover in blood and breathing heavily. Her mind started wondering off thinking about both of them breathing heavily from something in the different manor. She stopped herself from going any further. She shook the thoughts out of her head stepping towards the door Rick was talking about. She opened it looking around the dark room. The only light that was coming in was from the long windows in the back of the room. She looked around for any walkers. There was only one but Rick beat her to it killing it before it noticed they were there. She looked around the white tiled room. There were about six showers lined up on both sides of a thick tile wall. But because of the lack of privacy everyone would have to take turns. She walked over running her hand along the clean towels in piles on a cart.

"I hope they work." she said looking back at Rick. He nodded before walking over and placing his hands on the knob. He turned to look at her. She placed her hands together praying that they worked. "Please, please, please." She begged closing her eyes. She heard a squeak before the sound of water hitting the tile floor. She opened her eyes watching the water pour out from the shower head. She walked over the placing her hand under the running water. From the tecture of the water she knew it had to be well water.

"We have water." Rick smiled.

"Yeah we do" she laughed jumping in excitement. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her twirling her around under the water. The water felt amazing on her skin. "We can shower now." She laughed pulling away from him. He was looking down at her smiling. All the blood and dirt was now rinsed from his face. She could feel his breath on her face. Their faces were only inches away. Her breath caught in her throat. The water from the shower was pouring down on them. She turned her attention to his lips. They looked so soft and inviting. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She didn't know what she was doing or thinking but she leaned forward towards him parting her lips closing the distance between them.


	9. Annie's Laughter, Her Father's Blood

The water from the shower poured of her and she leaned forward towards Rick. She was searching his eyes for anything to tell her to stop from kissing him. But it wasn't him who stopped her. It was herself. _What am I doing? _ she asked herself. She knew as soon as she placed her lips on his, everything would change. She had to think about Annie, Lane, Carl, and even Lori. She looked at Rick. _This man will never belong to anyone but his family and wife._ She told herself taking a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked in a whisper.

She placed her hand on the knob still looking at him. She turned the water off before pulling back away from Rick. "Don't want to waste the water" she whispered stepping away from him. He nodded still looking down at her weird. "Let's go tell everyone the water is working." she said turning away from him and walked towards the door. She grabbed her weapon from the wall she laid it against earlier.

"I think we should make sure all the halls are closed off, so no walkers can get inside this area." Rick stated moving around her out the door first. "Don't need any more walkers near our group again."

"Agreed." she nodded stepping out into the hall. She looked down at her clothes. Her hair and clothes were soaked. The tank top she was wearing clung to her skin. They checked the halls shutting all doors that could let walkers into the area before heading back to the group. They met Daryl and the others in the hall helping them with some of the food. They placed all the food with the rest before heading outside with the rest of the group.

"So I see the showers work." Oscar announced looking at her and Rick's wet clothing. She crossed her arms over her chest nodding. She wasn't sure how much was showing through her tank top.

"We have all doors secured so no walkers should get into that area for now. We'll have to watch every time some one goes to use them but it's pretty safe." Rick stated moving in front of the group into the yard.

"Sounds good." Glenn said walking up next to Nicole. "So we should get the kids washed up first then take turns taking showers. It'll be nice to have a shower."

"I agree" Rick sighed stopping at the edge of the fence. "Has anyone watered the seeds?"

"No, but I'll do it." Nicole offered turning towards him.

"I'll help" Rick offered but Nicole held up her hand.

"No I got it. It should take me no time." she told him before walking off to get a bucket of water. She didn't wait for him to protest. She filled two buckets up with water before heading back to yard. She watered the seeds then took the buckets back up. After she was finished she headed back to the yard with the rest of the group. She wanted to spend the rest of the day with Annie. She walked up to Annie who was still next to Carol. Nicole sat down behind Annie then started playing with Annie's hair. "We have working showers." Nicole whispered to her as she ran her fingers through Annie's brunette hair. "I'll give you a shower later after the day is over." Annie nodded not turning around. Nicole's attention wondered off to Rick who was walking along the fence line with Daryl. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed him earlier. Her being foolish and caught up in the moment would only cause hurt and trouble. The only reason she almost did kiss him what because it was a kissing moment. Like in the movies she use to watch. You always kiss during those moments when some amazing happens. That was the only reason and she did think he was kind of cute. He had that manly strong thing about him. Unlike Conner. Conner was so much different. He had a different strength about him. She did miss Conner, maybe that was why she found herself attached to Rick. But if it was because she missed Conner wouldn't she had got attached to one of the men she worked with before. So why now? Why Rick?

She turned her attention away from the man looking down at the small girl in front of her.

"Nic, you okay?" She looked down at Carl staring at her.

"Yeah fine, just thinking about some things" Nicole shrugged laying back on the ground like he was. She took a deep breath closing her eyes taking in the fresh air.

"I was thinking about something having to do with the bunk beds in your cell." Carl told her. She turned her head so she was looking at him. She waited for him to continue. "We could cut the bunk beds in twos to make two twin beds so you can keep your eyes on Annie and have more room."

"And where would you sleep?" she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"In my own cell. I know you're probably tired of having me in there." he sighed turning to looked at the sky.

"I like having a brave strong man sleeping in my room to protect me and Annie." Nicole grinned causing Carl to blush. "And if we break the bunk beds in twos you can sleep on one. Me and Annie can sleep in the other."

"With Lane." Carl stated looking back up at her and smiling.

"Yeah with Lane." She agreed. "So we can get those bed fixed sometime this week." Carl nodded before turning his attention back to what he was doing before. Nicole hadn't expected Carl to move out her cell anytime soon, but she wasn't sure how long she would be sleeping with Lane. She was sure there was somebody else who would want the girl to stay in their room. Instead of hers. She did after all keep her past locked inside, not telling anyone. It's not like she was a masked murderer or anything, she was just private about her past. She didn't want anyone to know how her father was towards her or the fact he killed her mother. Her story was a tragedy and she did not want pity. A simple southern girl with a drunk father who pushed her into every sport until college. Hell he would have pushed her into sports then too if it wasn't for the outbreak. She knows he's not alive. She remember that day perfectly. After all she was the one responsible from his death.

FlashBack

_She slammed on the brakes in front of the house. Throwing the car in park, she grabbed the tire iron out of the passenger's seat before stepping out the car. The streets were abandoned only deserted cars lining up. Only enough room to get her small car through. She jogged up to the front door of her old house grabbing the hidden key from under the mat. She unlocked the door quickly moving inside. She had to go meet Conner at the edge of town to leave._

_"Dad!" she yelled locking the door back behind her. The house was dark and quiet. A strange feeling was crawling up her spine. "Dad, It's Nicole, we have to get out-of-town, now!" She yelled moving into the livingroom. His usual spot was empty and his bottle of Jack Daniels was busted against the wall. "Dad!" She moved out of the living room back into the hall. She heard a bang from the back of the house. With her grip tight around the tire iron she slowly walked down the hall. "Dad?" she questioned rounding the corner to look inside the kitchen. The kitchen was empty as well. She stepped into the kitchen. There was dirty dishes and uneaten food all over the counters and in the sink. "Dad?" she yelled turning around to walk into the dining room. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Before she could turn something smashed against her head causing to fall on the ground. She lost grip on the tire iron when she fell against the wooden floor. Glass shattered around her. Her hand went straight up to her head where she was hit. She pulled her hand back to look if there was any blood. Her hand had some blood on it but not enough where she would bleed to death. She rolled onto her back quickly backing away from who ever hit her. She looked up to her father. He was drunk as usual and was glaring down at her. "Dad, It's Nicole" she explained moving to her feet._

_"You are no daughter of mine." he hissed grabbing an empty bottle and breaking it over the table. He went to cut her but she jumped back trying not to be hit._

_"Dad stop I am your daughter!" She yelled putting her hand up in to show him she was harmless. "It's Nicole I swear"_

_"Nicole?" he looked at her in confusion. She nodded taking a step towards him._

_"Yeah Dad it's me" she gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he would see it was her. His confusion disappeared being replaced with a glare. He went to cut her again but she dodge slapping the bottle from his hand. The bottle shattered against the ground. "I'm here to take you away. We have to get out for here." He grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall. She tried breaking from his grip but he was too strong. He was cutting off her air. "Dad stop you're hurting me" she choked out clawing at his arms. Her feet weren't on the ground no more as he lifted her against the wall. "Please stop!" she cried gripping at his arms. She looked at him. His eyes darkened over by hatred and fury. She had to do it. The only way to get out of his grip was to attack her own father. She brought up her knee to his gut as hard as she could. He groaned in pain releasing her. She slid down the call coughing trying to get air into her lungs. She crawled away from him going towards the tire iron. She almost reached it but he grabbed her leg pulling her away from it._

_"It will end here demon!" he yelled from behind her. She started crying as she was pulled against the wood. She didn't want to die not here not now. Not by the hands of her own father._

_"I am not a demon." she sobbed pulling at the table chairs._

_"You take the form of humans to feed but i know better. I know!" her dad yelled pulling her into the kitchen. She turned to her back watching him grab a kitchen knife from the sink._

_"No!" she yelled kicking from his hold and running for the tire iron. She grabbed it holding it in her hands as if she was at a batting range. Her father walked into the dinning room holding the knife in his hand. She was going to try one more time if he didn't come through she would take action. "I am not one of those things, Dad. I am your daughter. I'm here to help you. We have to get out of this town now!" she whimpered tighting the grip on tire iron. "Dad please don't make me hurt you."_

_He charged at her but she dodged out of the way making him hit the wall. She turned around watching him. He turned away from the wall holding the handle of the knife. But the blade of the knife was stuck inside her father's chest. He was coughing up blood reaching for her. She dropped the tire iron covering her mouth with her hands._

_"Dad" she whimpered moving towards him. He dropped to the ground and she fell next to him holding his hand. "I'm sorry" she sobbed placing his hand against her cheek. "i love you" she whispered as placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"I- I- lo-love yo-u" he choked out his head falling to the left. She closed his eyes with her fingers placing a kiss on his forehead. She stood to her feet grabbing her weapon of the ground. She couldn't stay long she knew she couldn't. She knew she would see him again. With one last look at her father, she unlocked the door and stepped out on to the porch. She caught sight of the walking dead next to her car. She crept down the porch jumping over the guard rail before taking off down the road. She had found an abandoned car and quickly got inside. She placed the tire iron on the passenger seat. Then she heard it a soft cry some from the backseat. She turned around to see a small brown-eyed girl staring at her with tears running down her cheeks._

End of Flashback.

That memory haunts her dreams sometimes. She wonders what would have happened if she let her father kill her that day. What would have become of Annie? Or if she would had not dodged her father she would be dead and he would be alive but Annie would be dead too. If what Rick had told her about the living turning into the dead after they die, wouldn't her father be a walker? She shook the thought out of her head standing to her feet.

"I think I'm going for a walk. Annie, would you like you join me?" Nicole asked Annie nodded getting to her feet. Nicole grabbed her hand walking towards the prison. She decided she would walk around the gate so she could have some alone with Annie. With all the things that have been going on she hasn't really just sat and talked to her. "It's really nice here, isn't it?" Annie nodded looking around the prison. "What do you like most about this place?" Annie tapped her finger on her chin looking like she was thinking about it. Nicole smiled at her waiting for her answer. Annie looked up at her and shrugged then pointed towards Nicole. "You want to know what i like most?" Annie nodded. Nicole looked around before turning back to Annie. "It's the safest place we've ever been" she looked around the yard at everyone before she continued "and the people aren't so bad." Nicole smiled down at her. Annie nodded in agreement. Nicole bent down wrapping her arms around Annie's waist and lifting her up. "But you are by far my favorite person in the world." She smiled twirling Annie around causing the small girl to giggle. "Say I'm your favorite and I'll release you" Nicole teased twirling again. "Who's your favorite person you in whole wide world?"

"You" Annie giggled softly.

"I better be" Nicole laughed placing Annie on her feet once again. Annie stuck out her tongue before taking off running across the field. Nicole gasped before taking of after her. Annie was smaller and very fast but Nicole could keep up with out trying. Annie looked around quickly speeding up when she was how close Nicole was. Nicole smiled slowing down so Annie would think she had gotten away from her. Annie ran around the group hiding behind Daryl and Rick. Nicole stopped in front of them catching her breath. "Hide behind the men why don't you scaredy cat." Nicole teased. Annie stuck out from between Rick and Daryl sticking her tongue out. "You little" Nicole giggled reaching for Annie but she pulled Daryl and Rick back in front of her. Rick laughed looking over his shoulder at Annie. "Hand her over boys." Nicole smirked crossing her arms over her chest. She could see Annie shake her head no from behind Rick and Daryl. They looked at her shaking their heads no. She watched Annie take off running from behind them. She ran around them grabbing Annie and pulling her to the ground. She started ticking her. Annie busted out in laughter making Nicole smile from ear to ear. She could never leave Annie why did she ever consider it before.

Nicole sat in the cell softy brushing the tangles out of Annie's wet hair. Carl sat down with Lane in his arms rocking her to sleep. Nicole had given Annie a shower and washed Lane up the best she could with a wet rag and some baby soap. Carl had already taken a shower as well and all the childs were ready for bed. Nicole braided Annie's hair before she stood from the bed.

"Alright Carl can you watch Lane and Annie while I go take a shower?" Nicole asked kneeling down to dig her clothes from her bag. Carl nodded as Annie moved closer to him on the bed. Nicole grabbed her bathroom bag and a change of clothes before standing up. "I'll be right back." She said walking out of the cell. With her bag and clothes in hand she walked down the dark hallway towards the showers. She looked around for anyone before entering the shower room. She kicked off her boots laying her clothes and bag of things on towel cart. She undressed throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor. She removed her hair from the bun letting it fall against her bare back. She grabbed her things from the bag before she walked over to the shower turning on the water. She washed her hair and the dirt from her skin. The smell of honey filled her nose. It was great to smell something sweet other than the stench of the dead. The water was cold but she didn't care as long as it washed her. When she was finished she turned off the water taking a step away from the shower. She grabbed the nearest clean towel drying off her hair then wrapped herself in the towel. She grabbed the brush from her bag gently brushing the tangles from her hair. It had been so long since she had a nice shower. Her and Annie would usually bathe in a lake or river to clean up. It wasn't perfect but it cleaned them. Even though the work was over ran by walkers, hygiene was still important to her. What she would kill for now was a washer and dryer. She moved around the room just enjoying not being rushed to do anything. Being able to walk around in a towel without having to worry about a walker coming up or a creep peeping in the bushes. She laid the brush back down in the bag. Her hair was long enough to stop just below the mid of her back. She was meaning to cut it but something was stopping her from doing it.

The door started to open so she quickly moved against it pushing it closed.

"Somebody's in here" she said through the door. She pushed her back against the door pushing it as hard as she could. Whoever was pushing against it stopped. They didn't say anything so she moved away from the door. She knew it couldn't have been a walker. It wouldn't have stopped pushing at the door and she would have at least heard in moan or something. She put on underwear, clothes, and boots before gathering all her things. She opened the door. "I'm done." she said looking down the hall for anyone. There was nobody so she closed the door behind her starting towards bed. She rounded the corner bumping into something. The clothes in her hand got knocked out of her hand falling against the ground. She felt on her butt looking up to see who or what she had run into. Looking down at her was Rick. She gathered her clothes in her hand as quickly as possible before standing to her feet.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that. Wasn't paying any attention." she said trying to steady herself on the ground.

"No it was my fault." he said grabbing her at her elbow helping her to her feet. Once she was steady she gently pulled from his touch. "You okay?" she dusted off her rear with her free hand nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed, looking back up at him. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she started to walk past him. She was half way down the hall when he finally spoke.

"So Maggie and Glenn are making a run for town tomorrow. Do you need anything while they're out?" She stopped walking turning around to look at him.

"No I don't need anything but I would like to take Maggie's spot. She went last time and that wouldn't be fair." She suggested pulling her things closer to her chest. He opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth back. She had a feeling he was going to tell her no. She didn't understand why he thought she was so fragile. It really bothered her. "I can handle myself out there. Just tell Glenn I'll see him in the morning." she nodded before turning back around and heading to bed. She didn't turn back she didn't want to fight about anything.

**Thanks for the reviews.(:-Hannah Michelle**


	10. Bruised & Battered

**Here's the next Chapter, Hope you love/like it. Tell me what you think. Leave an review.-(: Hannah Michelle**

Her side hurt she was for sure her ribs was broken or at least cracked. Her being a woman of course a grown man hitting her would cause some damage. She sat in the wooden only being about to see out of one of her eyes because her cheek was pretty swollen. She felt like she was in shed in somebody's backyard. All the walls were silver tin. She had fought for a long time against the duct tape that held her to the chair. She felt tears building up in eyes. She quickly stopped herself. They will not see me cry. she told herself staring down at her jeans stained with her own blood. They had thrown her in here earlier yet haven't been back. She wasn't sure how many days she and Glenn have been here but she knew it had to be several hours. She can hear Glenn's breathing through the air vent on the wall but he has not spoken to her and she has not spoken to him. But they have heard each other screams. She was sure he had heard her yell and cuss from the hits and pain they brought with each hit. They have had their fair shares of beatings since they have been here. She heard Glenn take on the walker as well. She was scared they would do the same with her but they never did.

They could hit her as much as they wanted but she would never give up the location of the group. If they would do this to her for the information she knew there would be no good to come. She just wished she could go back to this morning and shoot that hick when she had the chance.

**12 Hours earlier.**

_Nicole had woken up early that morning. It was a great day outside and she had already talked to Maggie about her going to town instead. Nicole was sitting on the steps outside the prison loading her gun. She was making sure she had a full clip for the trip. She made sure her knife was in her belt and gun was loaded._

_When she was done checking and securing her weapons she changed into some jeans and a button up shirt. She was rolling up her sleeves she seen Annie walk in a take a seat on the bed. Annie had been down stairs with Carl tending to Lane. Annie was sitting on the bed watching her carefully with a sad face. Nicole gave her a small smile. She knew Annie didn't like the idea of Nicole leaving. She was scared Nicole would never come back._

_"I'll be back, I promise. I'm just going to get Lane some food." Nicole explained. Annie nodded looking down at her feet still with they sad expression. Nicole knew Annie didn't like her going somewhere dangerous but sometimes it had to be done. It wasn't right for everyone to risk their lives when she sat at the prison all safe and sound. It was unfair. She needed to pull her and Annie's weight. "Hey" Nicole whispered bending down in front of Annie. Annie looked up at her. "I am coming back unharmed and alive. I'll be safe and you'll be safe. You have Carl, and Lane here with you. Be good." Nicole wanted to tell Annie she loved her but she had already made a promise she couldn't keep. She kissed Annie's forehead before walking out of the cell. She stopped on the stairs looking back at her cell. She wanted to go back and tell Annie she loved her and would always be around. Letting out a sigh she turned to continue on her way. She met eyes with Rick. He looked her over before turning back to Carl and Lane. Nicole met Glenn outside in front of the truck._

_"Ready?" he asked her_

_"As I'll ever be." she smiled looking back before getting into the passenger. She watched Maggie kissed Glenn goodbye. She smiled at the two love birds. It mad her a little sad but happy for them to find love in hell. Maggie opened the gate for them as Nicole rolled her window down. "I'll keep him safe Maggie don't worry." Nicole winked._

_"You better." Maggie teased closing the gate behind them. She seen Glenn out of the corner of her eye look in the rearview mirror at Maggie. It was as if it would be the last time he see her._

_"We'll be back soon" Nicole said causing Glenn to look at her in confusion. "The look you just did. It makes it seem like your saying goodbye to her in your head." she explained._

_"I am." he said turning back to look at the road ahead. Nicole didn't know what to say to that. She turned away looking at the road watching trees pass by. She didn't question why Glenn would be saying goodbye to Maggie. She knew the answer. Because if he didn't make it back to her._

_They arrived at the old stores in minutes. She climbed out and waited for Glenn to break the chains. She looked around for any walkers as Glenn cut the chain._

_"I'll go check for formula while you stay watch. I want to get back to the prison as soon as possible to tuck in Annie" Nicole said opening the door and looking back at Glenn._

_"Alright" Glenn nodded She walked inside finding a lot of baby formula she placed it into an empty basket. There was at least 14 cans of the stuff. With the basket in hand she walked out of the abandoned store._

_"We have hit the jackpot." Nicole grinned as she walked out the door towards Glenn._

_"Great let's get back." Glenn said opening the back-end of the truck._

_"Well, what do we have here." A voice said from behind her. She quickly sat the basket down pulling the gun from her pants. She and Glenn pointed their weapons to the stranger. She was shocked when she noticed his medal hand. The stranger had a knife on his arm and a gun in his hand. He was looking at Glenn. "You" she said taking a step closer to Glenn. Nicole cocked her gun making the man stop. She had no idea what was going on nor how he knew Glenn but if Glenn hadn't put his gun down than he did not trust this man. The stranger looked at her then back to Glenn. "So tell me how's my baby brother?"_

_Brother? Nicole asked herself. She looked at Glenn from the corner of her eye._

_"Put the gun down, Merle." Glenn demanded aiming the gun to Merle's head. Merle laughed sending a chill down Nicole's spine. "I won't tell you a thing about Daryl until you put the gun down" Daryl, Brother. Nicole then realized what was going on this man in front of her was Daryl's brother. Merle nodded placing the gun on the ground but her nor Glenn lowered their weapons._

_"Now tell me about my brother." Merle stated straightening himself up._

_"He's alive if that's what you wanted to know." Glenn growled at him._

_"Can you take me to him?" Merle asked._

_"Not a chance in hell. You stay here and I'll tell him where you are. He'll come here for you." Glenn explained taking a step towards the driver seat. Without taking her eyes off Merle she stepped around the back of the truck towards the passenger's seat. Formula. she looked down at the formula then back at Merle._

_"How about I just ride with you two back."_

_"No" Glenn growled. "I told you I would tell him you were here."_

_She looked down at the formula. Nicole took a step towards the formula only to be grabbing and pulled down to the ground. She went to aim her gun behind her but she felt the cold steel on her temple._

_"Drop it." he hissed in her ear. She really didn't want to but she did what she was told. She had no idea how far this man was willing to go. He pulled the knife from her belt throwing in onto the ground next to her gun._

_"I won't tell you where anything is so you might as well release me." she hissed trying to pull away but stopped when he pushed the gun harder against her forehead. Glenn ran around the truck gun still in hand. She hoped he would just shoot the redneck fuck so they could go home._

_"Shoot and I'll kill her." Nicole knew this moment would come where she would have to die to protect Annie. Sure she would break her promise to Annie but if it kept her safe than she would die._

_"Shoot him Glenn." She demanded looking up at Glenn. It caused him to look at her sadly and Merle to laugh._

_"Brave one aren't you." Merle laughed pushing the end of the gun deeper in her skin._

_"Shoot the mother fucker Glenn." Nicole hissed moving her head away from the gun but being pulled against it once again._

_"Yes Glenn shoot me, I'll take her with me. But you don't care do you? You would sacrifice someone to save yourself wouldn't you?" Merle smirked. Nicole started to panic when she seen Glenn lowering his gun. "That's what I thought throw your gun and get into the truck." Merle pulled Nicole to her feet never removing the gun from her head. Glenn did what he was told throwing the gun and climbing into the truck._

_"I won't take you anywhere near the group." Glenn stated as he looked at Merle. Merle grabbed Nicole by the waist pulling her into the backseat. She tried to fight but she knew they had been defeated._

_"No we are going to a little place I know." Merle grinned as they pulled away from the stores. Nicole sat in the backseat half way pulled into Merle's lap. Every time she would move he would threaten to cut her skin off or feed her to walkers so she stopped after a couple of minutes of threats. Glenn didn't say much as Merle told him where to go but Nicole couldn't keep her mouth shut. Insults poured out every time she opened her mouth. She knew she could be harsh and this man was bringing the bitch out inside her. His hand rubbed her thigh softy. She slapped it away._

_"Don't touch me." she hissed through her clenched teeth. Merle laughed pulling her more into his lap. "I said don't touch me" Nicole yelled pushing away from him towards the door. She reached for the handle but was quickly pulled backwards._

_"I don't think so." Merle hissed pulling her back on to him. He grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling her head back. He placed his mouth of her jaw line sniffing her skin. "The things I could show you" he whispered in her ear._

_"I'd rather fuck a walker then let you touch me" she hissed causing his grip to tighten. He slammed her forward next thing she knew everything went black._

_Her head was throbbing in pain as she came started to wake. She opened her eyes to an unknown room. She tried to move from the chair she was sitting in but the tape on her arms was tight. She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious. Hopefully not long. She looked around the room for a clock or something to tell her how long she had been out. The walls were silver tin that reminder of the old shed she use to have in her backyard. There was some tables and boxes stacked up against the farthest walls. A table and a chair similar to hers was on the other side. Something else grabbed her attention. She could make out voices arguing through the air vent to her right. There was only two voices she could recognize. Glenn's and Merle's._

_She could hear Merle question Glenn than Glenn would say something followed by a hit and a groan from Glenn. Glenn didn't say anything about the location of the group which only caused him more pain. Nicole would flinch every time she heard a hit. She got more afraid when she heard silence. She could no longer hear anything but complete silence. Fear of Glenn being dead sent chills down her spine. She tried fighting against the tape. She would not die without fighting. She stopped when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Merle closing the door behind him._

_"Look who's finally awake." he grinned receiving an eye roll from Nicole._

_"Look who's still a smug face jackass." Nicole spat. Merle narrowed his eyes at her stepping forward and slapping her across the face. Her head flung to the side from impact. Her mouth hung open as she took in the stinging pain in her cheek. She could taste her own blood coming from her busted gums. She ran her tongue over the cut in her mouth before turning back to face Merle. She wasn't going to lie that hit had hurt but she wasn't going to show it. "Is that the best you got" she breathed. She seen the anger wash over Merle's face. Once again he hit her but this time he punched her in the gut knocking all the air out of her. She leaned forward gasping for air. The blood from her mouth was spilling onto her jeans in droplets. She washed as each drop make the stain bigger. A hand grabbed her chin lifting her up to face Merle once again._

_"Now how about you tell me where that group of yours is, and I won't damage that pretty little face of yours." Merle whispered. She looked at him smiling. She spat her blood in his face. Droplets of her blood splattered across Merle's face._

_"Go to hell." she whispered. Merle stepped backwards letting go of her face wiping her blood from his face. She dropped her head back down taking long breaths. She started to lift her head but was punch again._

_"Fuck" she screamed. She was knocked backwards in the chair. Her head bounced off the ground when she hit. She groaned in pain as laid her head against the ground._

_"A mouth like yours will bring you nothing but pain, darling." Merle hissed taking a step next to her. His foot landed next to her shoulder and the other next to her head. She looked up at him narrowing her eyes at him. "Now are you going to tell me where your group is or will i have to put you through more pain?" He asked bending down next to her._

_"I'd rather die then tell you a damn thing." she hissed._

_"Fair enough" he smiled grabbing the chair and slamming in back on all fours. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back. Her neck was now exposed as he placed the blade on her throat. She felt the cold steel of the blade digging into her skin. She closed her eyes bracing herself for death. Just as the blade was cutting her skin it pulled away. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. Merle was leaving the room slamming the door behind him. What just happened? she asked herself looking at the door in confusion. She then heard a door open then slam. She looked up at the vent knowing Merle was now in there with Glenn. She heard some more arguing before some shuffling. She had no idea what they were doing but had a bad feeling about it. Her body froze when she heard the soft moans of a walker through the air vents._

_"No" she whispered looking up at the vent through her swollen cheek. She heard somethings being thrown around in the next room. She was hoping Glenn wasn't tied down to a chair like she was. After a couple of seconds of things moving everything went silent. She didn't know why the silent scared her more but it did. "Glenn?" she asked hoping her could hear her through the vents like she could hear him._

_"I'm fine" she heard him say. She let out the breath she was holding._

_"Thank god" she whispered more to herself then to anyone else. She was fine with dying to keep Annie safe but she did not want anyone else dying. She laid her head against the back of the chair waiting for what was to happen next._

They hadn't come back yet. She was hurting badly from the damage Merle had put on her. She heard the door open finally after hours of silence. She looked up to see a different man. He was tall with brown hair and pale skin. He was in his mid forties and there was something about him Nicole just didn't like.

"Hi" he said taking a seat across the table. She didn't say anything back just watched his movements. He leaned back in the chair looking over her. She felt so exposed in front of him. He made her very nervous and uncomfortable. He gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine. He tilted his head narrowing his eyes at her. "Why so quiet? Merle said you had a mouth on you yet you have not said a word." She didn't say anything to him even though she wanted to smart off. Something in her gut was telling her to shut up and sit there. The man moved to his feet walking around the table towards her. He bent down taking a knife from his belt. She braced herself for what was coming next. But she calmed herself when he cut the tape that was holding her down. He stepped away from her taking his seat once again. She moved her hands into her lap gently rubbing her wrist.

"What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

"Stand up." he ordered her. She looked at him in confusion before shaking her head no. He glared at her before slamming his hands on the table. "I said stand up." She flinched at his out burst. She wasn't sure if she could stand the pain in her side was horrible. She slowly pushed herself from the chair holding at her side. She was in a lot of pain and it showed. He ran his eyes over her body leaning further back in his chair. It made her sick to think of what that man could be thinking of. "Take off your shirt." She couldn't believe this man. He was telling her to undress in front of him.

"No" she responded looking at the man with disgust. He gave her a chilling smile.

"Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glenn's hand in here." Her feature softened. She wouldn't let them do that to Glenn. Glenn was a good person and she would not be the reason he was killed or hurt. She told Maggie she would keep him safe. She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt unbuttoning the bottom one. She unbuttoned all her buttons before pulling off her shoulders and letting it fall to her feet. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed about her self. She had undressed in front of a lot of men she had just met. Like Rick and Hershel but they were trying to help her and for some odd reason she knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But in this moment she did not want to undress in front of this men. The look in his eyes made her sick as she stood in front of him with nothing but her black lace bra. She did not show her fear to his man. He tilted her head before nodding. "Now your pants." She shallowed the insult in her throat thinking of Glenn and his group, and Annie. She kicked off her boots before undoing her belt and jeans. She grabbed her side as she pushed the jeans down her legs. With her foot she pushed her boots and jeans next to her shirt. Her bare feet were cold against the stone floor. She was now down to her red panties and bra. He stood up from his seat making her take a step backwards. "Go on, the bra too." she felt the tears building up in her eyes. She moved her hands around to her back undoing it. She slipped the straps over her shoulders letting it fall to the ground next to the rest of her clothing. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breast. He looked over her body taking a step forward towards her. She watched as he removed his belt laying on the table. A sick feeling was crawling up in her stomach she knew the world had gone to shit. But at that moment she knew it was beyond repair. This man was sick and he was going to have his way with her. She shallowed the sobs building up in her throat. He took a step closer to her running his hand down her arm. It made her skin crawl. His hand moved up her arm along her neck. She shrugged off his touch in disgust.

"Don't touch me." she hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed her chin turning her face towards his.

"You do have a mouth on you. So lovely." he whispered running his finger down her jaw line. He moved his hand up her neck to her hair. He grabbed a handful of hair before slamming her face down on the table. She laid her hands on the table trying to push up but he pushed her back down. He held her down as he ran his hand up her inner thigh. "Glenn keeps saying they'll come for you. But why would they come for two people who they can replace." he whispered moving his hand from her inner thigh to her hip. He had a tight grip on her hip as he pushed her more into the table. She took in his words. It was true why would they come? Of course they would come for Glenn. He has always been there but why would they come for her? She hadn't been there very long and could easily be replaced. She only mattered to Annie, but did they know she was a nobody to his group? If they thought she was a nobody to this group then they would surely kill her. She had the idea to make them think she was really important to the group.

"He'll come for me" she hissed. She felt the man lay his self against her back.

"Who will come for you?" he asked her running his hand up her spine.

"My husband."

**Hmmm, So how'd I do? I was thinking Rick's point Of view soon? Tell me what you think about the chapter and putting Rick's point of view in? -Hannah Michelle**


	11. When The Smoke Clears

She had to save herself and that was the only thing to pop into her head. She felt the man's grip loosen on her.

"Husband?" He asked her.

"Yes" she replied trying to move from the table once again getting slammed against it.

"I didn't say move!" he yelled at her. She didn't try again. He had slammed her hard and her side couldn't take another one. "So your husband you say will come for you? And what makes you think they'll let him come? I'm sure your leader won't allow someone to just leave when they wanted to."

"He is the leader." she growled. He grabbed her turning her over on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I hope he drives an axe right through your fucking skull." she roared. The man narrowed his eyes at her quickly grabbing her forearm. He forcefully pulled her from the table yanking her across the room. She pulled against his grip but he held her tight as he opened the door pulling her into the dark hallway. He quickened his pace pulling her down the hall. Her side was screaming to stop but she couldn't if she wanted to. Her mind was asking her why she had said Rick was her husband? Why couldn't she had just lied and said something different. She didn't know she just thought it was a good idea at the moment.

The man stopped in front of another door opening it. He pushed her through causing her to lose her balance and fall on her knees in the dirt. She wrapped her arms around herself looking up. She met eyes with Glenn. He was a little banged up like she was but alive all the same. She gave him a soft smile. He looked over her. She seen him look at her in shock before turning his attention back to the man behind her. She turned her attention back to the ground.

"Go ahead help her up." the man said. Nicole felt Glenn's arms around her shoulders helping her to her feet.

"I didn't tell them a thing Glenn I promise." she whispered to him as he tucked her behind him. He nodded at her. They both stared at the man waiting for him to say something. Merle walked up next to him whispering something in his ear. The man nodded still staring coldly at her and Glenn.

"Now how about you tell us where that group of yours is or I'll have Merle slit her throat." Merle pushed Glenn from out of his way quickly grabbing Nicole. He held the knife to her throat. She felt the sting of the blade and the blood slowing dripping down her throat. She let out a gasp as the knife dug deeper.

"The Prison." Glenn blurted out. Nicole looked at him in disbelief. They had gotten the information they wanted. Merle let her go throwing her to the ground.

"See what girls bring you, nothing but trouble." Merle grinned, before following the Governor out of the room leaving Nicole and Glenn alone.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked without looking at her.

"I'm fine just a little bang up is all." she asked touching her cheek with her finger tips. She flinched at the pain. She held her hand over the fresh-cut on her throat hoping it wasn't bleeding to badly. "How about you? You look horrible."

"I'll make it." Glenn answered.

"Are you bitten? I heard the walker earlier." she said.

"No I'm fine. No scratches or bites." he reassured her.

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief.

Glenn cleared his throat. "Did they try anything with you?" She knew he meant by the way she's dressed or undressed was more like it. She looked down at the ground in shame. She opened her mouth to answer him but the door opened at the same time. In walked two men one pinned Glenn to the wall while the other grabbed Nicole's arms pulling at her.

"Leave her alone haven't you done enough." Glenn yelled fighting the guy against the wall. Nicole gave him a weak smile telling him she would be okay as she was pulled from the room. The guy led her down to the room she was in before. He opened the door throwing her inside. She fell against the stone scraping her knee. She couldn't understand why they threw her around like a rag doll.

"Can't I just have my clothes back." she said looking around to face the man who had just brought her back.

"The Governor said not to give you your clothes back. He did leave you something to cover up in though." the guy said pointing to the table. Nicole softly got off the ground to find her bra laying on the table. She grabbed it quickly putting it back on. It wasn't a lot but it was something. She turned around wondering why this guy wasn't leaving yet.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him.

"Watching you. I was ordered not to let you leave my sight." She rolled her eyes moving around the room to sit down on something.

"I won't get far I can barely walk." she weakly laughed softly sitting down on the ground. She leaned backwards placing her head against the wall. She closed her eyes finally letting the pain take her over.

.

.

.

"Alright this is what we'll do. We'll set off the tear gas when I say. We'll have to move fast if we don't want to be seen. First off we have to find out where Glenn and Nicole are." Rick told them looking over the car at the gate. He counted the guards down. Five. He moved away sitting down next to the car.

"That is where the gate opens." Michonne said pointing over his head to the gate. He followed where she was pointing. The opening was right under the guards stand. So that was not an opinion. He followed the fence down until it was dark.

"The entrance is not an opinion will have to find another way around to get in." Daryl whispered on the same trail of thought Rick was on.

"Daryl's right. They'll see us coming or they'll be waiting for us by the time we get inside. We'll work our way around to the dark unguarded side of the fence." Rick explained looking at the group and the stranger with the sword.

"But when we get in The Governor is mine." Michonne declared firmly. Rick nodded in agreement. He had his mind on other things than killing some guy who calls himself the governor. He was focused on getting Glenn and Nicole out. He was sick and tired of things happening to his group. Walkers or other groups but this time was different from the other times. This time he didn't care if he had to kill a person. If it had to be done he'd gladly put a bullet through somebody's skull to save what was his. If they were still alive. He looked at the group before turning and fading into the darkness.

.

.

.

She heard the door open then close. She didn't open her eyes. She just assumed it was her guard leaving the room. She didn't open her eyes until she felt a hand grab her arm tightly. She pulled against it looking to see who had grabbed her. Sure enough it was the Governor. "What now?" she asked yanking her arm from his grip.

"We are going to take a little walk." He hissed grabbing her and pulling her upwards. She let out a scream of pain her side caused. Her hands grabbed the pain in her side. "If you can walk." He laughed pulling her. She limped trying to keep up with him. They walked back into the hall way passing Glenn's room.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him. He didn't say anything just yanked at her. His grip on her arm hurt but her side was topping that pain. "You don't have to yank me around can't you tell I'm in pain." He stopped walking bringing her to a stop. He grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the nearest wall.

"If you don't shut up you'll be in more pain. Now walk." he let go off her pushing her in front of him. She stumbled but caught her balance.

"Ass" she mumbled under her breath. She was once again pushed when she didn't walk. She slowly started walking after being shoved two more times. They came to a stop in front of a door at the end of the dark hallway. He stepped in front of her opening the door before pushing her through.

She stopped in amazement at what she saw. It was a town unharmed or invaded by walkers. It was incredible. She had never seen anything like it before. The roads were cleared and the town was surrounded by a large gate. Near the gates were people with guns. _They don't make it easy for somebody to be saved._ she said to herself watching stare down at her. The Governor came up behind her grabbing her arm less tightly.

"This way." he smiled sweetly escorting her to another building.

"Don't want your precious town to know that you're a psycho path?" she growled looking around at him.

He let out a laugh stepping away from her and opening the door. "Come on inside."

"I think I like the view outside much better." she stated narrowing her eyes at him. He looked at her taking a step closer.

"I said come inside or I'll drag you inside."

"Be careful Governor your people might hear you" she said loudly before pushing past him into the building. He pushed her up the stairs before she could really get a good look around. He pushed her into another door after opening it. Inside was what looked like an office. There was a desk with two chairs in front and one behind it. There were two windows next to each other with curtains. The moonlight was seeking through the windows. The Governor walked passed her to a small table with crystal bottles filled with what she assumed was liquor.

"Drink?" he offered pouring himself in a glass.

"I'd rather not be poisoned." she sneered limping to sit on one of the chairs in the room. The governor laughed at her insult.

"I think I'll keep you alive to draw out your husband." She snapped her head around looking at him.

"Why you doing this? We have never bothered your stupid town before so why bother us? It's pointless. It'll only bring dead and hurt." She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to respond. He smiled at her before sipping some of the liquor from his glass. He didn't answer her just walked around sitting on the other side of the desk. It only made her more furious. "Fine don't answer my question. But when you're lying in a puddle of your own blood asking yourself how you ended up like that I hope you think back to this moment when you signed your own dead certificate." She hissed leaning over the desk. He quickly grabbed her by her hair standing from the chair. She struggled against his grip as he walked around the desk. His other hand grabbed her side squeezing it hard. She let out a gasp but she didn't scream. She didn't scream until he dug his finger into her ribs. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Her legs gave out just has he grip did. She fell to her knees placing her hands at her side. She was breathing heavily trying to stay conscious.

.

.

.

Rick ran across the field hoping not to be seen by anyone. He laid his back against the wall of the building. It was easier than he thought to get over the fence. He looked around before waving the others over. Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne ran over laying against the wall next to them. Rick looked around the building for anyone. He pulled his head around quickly when he seen somebody.

"There's a door on the side. You go find your people. I'll go find the governor." Michonne said walking around and running in the other direction. Rick watched her disappear behind another building.

Rick looked around watching the guard turn around. "Alright stick to the wall." He ordered walking around the corner. He stuck to the wall with both hands on his python. He opened the door holding it open with his foot. Daryl and Oscar walked through first than he went inside shutting the door. Daryl turned on his flashlight looking around. They were in the hallway of a building. Daryl was in front as they started down the hall then Rick followed by Oscar. They came to a door Daryl laid against the wall next to the door has Rick approached it. Daryl nodded then Rick swung the door open. Daryl entered the room finding it empty. He examined the room before waving Rick over. Rick and Oscar entered the room gently shutting the door behind them. Rick looked over his shoulder see what he was staring at. There was a wooden chair with tape on the arms. The tape seemed to be cut but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was puddle of dried blood in front of the chair. He looked at Daryl anger rushing through his veins.

"Let's go" Rick demanded a hint of anger in his voice. He opened up the door looking in the hallway before coming out of the room. He moved down the hallway. Daryl's flashlight lighting up his path from behind him. Another door came up and Daryl got ready once again. Rick nodded before unlocking and pulling the door opened. Daryl rushed into the room Rick behind him. The room had things pushed over and destroyed. He looked around the room his eyes landing on the bent up person in the corner. They were laying against the wall with their legs tucked tightly to his chest. He would know who it was from anywhere.

"Glenn?" he questioned getting the boy's attention. Glenn looked up from his spot. His face was horrible, Bruised, bloody, swollen. He looked like he had been through hell. Though he was hurt Glenn smiled when he seen them. He rushed to his feet walking over.

"You came." Glenn sighed pulling them all in a hug. "Maggie?"

"She's fine stayed back with the group." Rick told him.

"What happened Glenn?" Daryl asked the korean. Glenn frowned looking up at Daryl.

"Merle's here." Glenn revealed looking across the group. "He found us at the store and forced us to come with him here. They has been questioning me and Nicole since we've been here. I'm sorry, they know where we're at. We have to get back." Glenn stopped when his face going into shock. "Nicole! We have to get her." Glenn told them.

Rick looked at Daryl who was still taking in the news about his brother then back at Glenn. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She was in the next room, we have to go get her." Rick's heart stopped when he heard that. The room they were in before was hers. The blood on the floor was hers. His grip on his python tightened.

"She's not in there anymore." Oscar explained looking at Glenn. Glenn looked up at him before turning back to Rick.

"We have to get her. She's not safe here. They are not good people." he uttered.

"She's a woman they wouldn't hurt her that much, would they?" Oscar asked looking at them all. Rick wasn't sure but from the amount of blood that was on the ground in her room, they would and have.

Glenn shallowed and looked at Oscar before saying. "She looked worse than me. They had undressed her and I don't know what else." Rick's knuckles turned white from his grip on the python. He looked at Glenn trying to calm himself but Glenn's battered face make his blood boil. He was beyond mad, there were no words.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes ago." Glenn looked at the ground trying to remember. "She was in here talking to me but they came and took her."

They all stopped and looked at each other when they heard a woman's scream in the distance. It was a cry of pain. They all turned to the door as the scream started to fade. Daryl aimed his crossbow at the door waiting for orders. Rick looked over Glenn. He was in no condition to fight, he would have to get out of here.

"Oscar take Glenn out of here. Me and Daryl will find Nicole and Michonne." Rick told him grabbing two can of tear gas from the bag Oscar was holding. "We'll meet you back at the car." Rick opened the door sneaking down the hallway the end door. Daryl stood next him. They both looked back at Glenn and Oscar making their way down the hall. Rick looked at Daryl. "Ready?" he asked with his finger on the pin.

Daryl nodded opening the door. Rick pulled the pin tossing the can outside. He closed the door then tied a bandana around his mouth. Daryl did the same. Rick backed up kicking the door open.

.

.

.

_Are those gun shots?_

Nicole asked herself looking up at the window. From her spot on the ground she couldn't see outside. All she saw was fog or smoke she really wasn't sure. She watched the governor walk around her looking out the window. She watched his face turn in frustration. Quickly he moved away from the window grabbing something off his desk. On his way out he grabbed Nicole by the arm pulling her with him. She was in so much pain she didn't fight this time. He drug her down the stairs and out the door. There was smoke and she couldn't see a thing outside. She started coughing covering her mouth with her hand. The Governor still had his hand wrapped around her arm pulling her deeper into the smoke. Her eyes were burning from the smoke.

"Everyone stay inside" The Governor yelled at the town. She looked around for anyone but couldn't see anything but smoke.

"I know you are here. Come and get her." she heard the governor yell at the smoke. _He came_ , Nicole thought almost causing her to smile. Nicole looked around the smoke looking for a movement. There was no more gunshots ringing in her ears it was quiet. Too quiet. She wanted to yell for them to tell them she was fine but her throat was already burning. She didn't understand how the governor was walking and breathing in the air. Then she saw it he had his shirt pulled over his mouth and nose. He finally released her and she fell to the ground in a coughing fit. She got on her hands and knees crawling through the smoke away from the governor. The air was starting to get clear as she crawled away from the smoke. She felt somebody grab her leg and start pulling her back into the smoke. She screamed as the gravel ripped at her skin on her knees and palms.

Finally she yelled on simple word. "Rick!" Her voice was more of a cry. It was broken.

She was lifted off the ground. "Move again and I'll put a bullet into your skull." The Governor hissed in her ear. She didn't move as he held her back against his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her waist. She was so close to seeing Annie again it made her nervous. All that stood in her way was this man. The smoke slowly started fading and Nicole had her hands over mouth waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. The silence was driving her crazy. Then something caught her eye as the smoke started to clear. She looked up and smiled, a weak sad smile. Standing there with his gun pointing at them, was Rick. He was sweating and had his eyes narrowed at them. He had a bandana wrapped around his mouth and nose. She couldn't help but thing how ruthless he looked. Dangerous was a good look on him. He had the whole Urban Badass look about him.

"Rick" she whispered the grip on her tightened.


	12. Protecting Eachother

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm thankful you like my story.. This chapter is a little longer than usual because I didn't want to stop writing.. & I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.. -Hannah Michelle**

The Governor's grip on her was unbearable. She was sure it was fear. She looked at Rick. Her eyes never leaving his face. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She could see the anger in his Governor pulled her backwards tighter against him. He ran his lips over her shoulder. She could feel the grin on his mouth.

"You do have a lovely wife." He told Rick. Nicole looked at him begging her with her eyes to forgive her for telling him this. She would explain this later if he asked about it. Rick looked from him to her then back to him. Nicole could feel the gun in her back.

"Yeah I do. Now how about you hand her over?" Rick said gently, still with the bandanna over his mouth. The arm around her waist dropped. She felt a hand run up her arm landing on her shoulder. Two fingers grabbed her strap gently pushing it off her shoulder. She looked down in shame as Rick glared deepened. A hand grabbed her chin gently lifting it up to look at Rick. She could see how furious this was to him. But he wouldn't be able to a clear shot because she was in his way.

"Look at your husband." The Governor whispered against her neck. He then looked up at Rick. "I think I might keep her." he grinned causing Rick to step forward. He moved the gun from her back to her head. "Don't move or she'll die. Now how about you drop your weapon." The governor ordered running his knuckles down Nicole's neck. She cringed at his touch.

"Shoot him, Rick." she begged Rick, tears building up in her eyes. She was tired of this and wanted it all to end. She did not want Rick to die because of her. Rick looked at her and got a sick look on his face. He pulled down the bandanna from his face.

"And brave." The Governor grinned, running his hand over her collar-bone up her neck again. He ran his hand down her chest stopping on her naval. His hand rubbed circles on her stomach slowly getting lower stopping at the top of her underwear.

"Stop!" Rick yelled putting his gun down on the ground.

"No" she shook her head, pushing back the tears. The Governor moved his gun from her head. He then grabbed her by her arm slinging her in Rick's direction. She fell against him. "You should have shot him." she whispered as he held her against him. "Now we'll both die." He wrapped his arms around her holding her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her fixing her strap on the bra. His touch was so warm. It was the first time she felt safe even when death was knocking at the door. She leaned against his chest.

"I am now." she whispered so low he might not hear her. His arms wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. With her head still on her chest she looked back at the Governor. The Governor smiled holding the gun up. Nicole closed her eyes waiting to die. She wished Rick wouldn't have to die with her.

"Don't be scared." Rick told her tightening his grip on her.

"I'm not" she lied holding back the tears. She was scared but who wouldn't be scared. She was not scared for her own life but his. He's not She told herself. He was the bravest person she had ever met.

There was the sound of glass shattering and something popping. She heard the Governor yell a girl's name. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. The Governor was no longer around and smoke once again was everywhere. Rick let go of her long enough to pick his gun from the ground. He pulled her to his side as they quickly started off. She didn't understand what was happening. Her arms were wrapped around Rick's waist.

"Rick!" It was Daryl's voice yelling through the smoke. Nicole looked around for him not seeing anything.

"Over here, I got her." Rick yelled. She looked up seeing Oscar and Glenn. Rick hurried over to their sides. "Are you crazy I told you to get Glenn out of here!" Rick growled at Oscar.

"I know but he wouldn't let me leave without you guys." Oscar told him. They didn't have long to talk before gunshots were ringing in their ears and hitting the grounds next to them. She didn't understand where these people were when her and Rick were standing in the middle of the street. They all started once again coming to edge of the gate. Oscar pulled Nicole away from Rick helping her onto the front of a bus first. Then Glenn was helped up next to her. Oscar and Rick stayed below shooting everything that moved in the smoke. Luckily they waited to see the faces before shooting, in fear of hitting Daryl.

"Come on." Glenn told her pulling her away from the screen. She did not want to leave them.

Rick turned around and looked at them. "Go." Glenn nodded pulling Nicole away. She followed him but stopped when she heard somebody gasp in pain. She looked around to see Rick climbing onto the front of the bus without Oscar. Rick had the weapons bag thrown over his shoulder. The sound of bullets hitting the metal surrounded them. Rick grabbed her hand pulling her along the bus.

"What about Oscar?" Glenn asked following them to the end. Rick didn't answer his question. They got to the end of the bus. Rick helped them both down before they took off into the woods. They finally stopped next to an old train track.

"Where's Daryl?" Glenn said looking at Rick. Glenn was leaning against the train barely being able to breathe. Nicole was on the ground hugging herself.

"I don't know." Rick said. She looked up to him unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his first shirt leaving him in a white t shirt. "Here." he told her holding the shirt out to her.

"Thank you." she said taking the shirt. She put it on buttoning it up. It was warm. It came down to just above mid thigh. He grabbed the bandanna he was wearing from out of his pocket. He bent down in-front of her.

"Glenn hand me that water out of the bag." Rick told Glenn. Glenn did what he was told unzipping the bag and taking the water bottle from it. He tossed it to Rick. Rick opened the water pouring some of it on the bandanna before tossing the water back to Glenn. "Wash the blood from your face." He told Glenn before turning back to her. Nicole placed her hand out waiting him to hand her the bandanna. Instead he gently grabbed her chin and softy started wiping her dried blood from her cheek and lips. She flinched when he touched the swollen cheek. "Sorry." he whispered softening his touch. Strong yet gentle she thought to herself.

"It's alright." she whispered looking over is his face. She loved the feeling of his hand on her cheek. It was warm and kind.

He finished wiping the blood from her face. "All done"

"Thank you" she smiled, he gave her a gentle smile before standing to his feet.

There was rustling coming from behind them. She looked up and Glenn and Rick already had guns aimed. AnAfrican American woman climbed out from under the train. She looked very beat up and was struggling to stand. She had a sword on her back and both hands up.

"Turn around" Rick ordered placing the gun in the woman's face. Nicole didn't understand what was going on. The woman did what she was told slowly turning around. Rick pulled the sword from her back throwing it to the ground beside Nicole. The woman looked at her then Glenn.

"I see you have found your people." she said strongly.

"Yeah did you do you want came for?" he asked her.

"No. But we must leave." She said. "They should be coming soon."

"Not with out Daryl." Rick said to her. "We have to go find him." He still had his gun pointed at her. It was obvious that Rick knew her. She looked at him.

"You will not make it. With two disabled people at your side. You'll never make it out alive" she told him. Nicole knew she was right. Her nor Glenn were in condition to fight. Rick looked at them both before turning back to her.

"Than you'll go with me." he told her. He pulled his gun out of her face. He placed it in his holster. He went to grab the sword but Nicole grabbed his wrist. He looked at her in confusion. Her words were on the tip of her tongue but she released his hand shaking her head. He continued to pick up the blade and handed to the woman. "I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it." Rick told her as she took the sword from his hand. She nodded at him placing her sword back into it's case. Rick turned to Glenn. "You stay here with Nicole, protect her don't let anything happen to her." Nicole looked up wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at the woman.

"And you protect him." she told her looking at Rick. He met her eyes quickly looking away from her. She looked down at the ground regretting her words. She didn't mean it the way it sounded. It was only a friendly requestnothing more.

"You go, bring Daryl back." Glenn told them. Nicole felt him sit down next to her. She gave him a weak smile before turning her attention back to the ground. She heard them leave leaving her alone with Glenn. She was so tired and wanted nothing more to curl up in a ball and fall asleep. Her whole body was hurting and she wanted to escape the pain. "You can sleep if you want. I can keep watch for walkers."

"No I'm fine truly." She lied pulling her legs against her chest. She looked up looking at the abandoned train. She looked at it then back they way they came. She slowly pushed herself to her feet. "Let's move up there. We can watch for them and keep away from walkers." Nicole said pointing to the ladder on the box cart.

"Good idea." Glenn said pushing himself to his feet. He walked over to the ladder first waving her over. She went up first with the help of Glenn. She crawled over to the edge trying too look over the trees. She could see smoke and a light. It looked like something was on fire. Glenn stood next to her looking in the same direction she was. "I see smoke."

"I see it too. What do you think it is?" She asked him trying her best to see. She couldn't see nothing but the top of building. They were both quiet trying to see if they heard anything.

"I'm really not sure, but do you hear that?" She furrowed her brows trying her best to hear what he was talking about. She really couldn't hear anything except something in the distance. It was like chanting.

"You mean the chanting?"

"Yeah" he whispered bending down on his knees next to her.

"What do you think they are saying?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know I can't make it out but I doubt it's good." Glenn sighed leaning backwards.

"This is all going to end in a blood bath, isn't it?" she looked at him waiting for the answer though she already knew the answer. Everything would end in a war. He looked at her then back at the town.

"Yeah I think it might"

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep on top of the train until she felt somebody gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Glenn bending over her. She was laying on her arm and the sun was starting to peck over the trees.

"Are they back?" she asked him rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah come on." he said gently helping her stand up. Glenn helped her to the ground before he climbed down himself. Her body was tired as it was yesterday. She could barely walk. She looked around looking for the Rick and Daryl. She didn't see them.

"I thought you said they were back." Nicole asked in confusion.

"They are. I seen them walking through the trees. They should arrive any moment." he explained.

"All of them? Including Daryl?" she asked him hoping to get good news.

"Good to hear you care about me, Walker Bait." she turned to see Rick, Daryl, and the other woman walking in through the trees. She looked over them both for any injuries. When she found none she let out a sigh of relief. Daryl was a little beat up. Bleeding lip and had blood coming down his eyebrow but no serious injuries.

"Don't flatter yourself." she smirked she looked over him. He looked as tired as she felt. "You look like shit."

"You're the one to talk" he told her walking around. She shrugged pulling at the bottom of Rick's shirt trying to cover herself. The bushes behind the woman started moving. Her blood ran cold when she seen who stepped out. Nicole backed away from him. She didn't understand why everyone wasn't reacting to him. Glenn and her were the only one's reacting. That man was a threat to them all.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked through clenched teeth.

"He's with us." Daryl said taking up for his brother. "He's not going to hurt you."

"All I wanted was my brother." Merle said from his spot next to Daryl. "What the Governor did to you was not my doing."

"You are the one who did this." Glenn growled pointing at his own face. "You are the one who took me and Nicole to that hell hole. This is all your fault!" Glenn barked pointing at Merle.

"We don't have time to argue about this we have to go." the woman said from behind Merle.

"How can you trust him to come with us after everything he has done?" Glenn asked Rick and Daryl. Nicole didn't say anything just listened to the argument.

"We'll finish this when we get back." Rick told them grabbing the bag off the ground. "We don't have time, let's go" Rick started walking through the trees. The woman walked around them following. Glenn grabbed her arm placing it around his started walking following as well. They didn't check to see if the rest of them was following. She limped as he helped her walk.

"I can't believe the trust him like that. How do they not know if he's still working for that man." Glenn asked her in a low voice that only she could hear. Nicole looked back behind them before turning to Glenn.

"I don't know but do you know who that woman is?" she asked nodding her head to the woman walking next to Rick.

"No never seen her before. But I think she has something to do with our rescue. How else would Rick know where to find us?" Glenn was right. The woman didn't have anything about her that made Nicole not trust her. Yet. She did have a problem with Merle being around Annie, and Lane. Nicole wondered if Daryl and Rick even knew Merle was the one who did this to her. Or they thought the other guys did it. But either way she did not want Merle anywhere near her or Annie. She would trust Daryl's and Rick's judgement for now. Annie she thought to herself almost smiling at the thought of seeing the girl again. She couldn't wait to get back to see everyone.

"Yeah you do have a point." Nicole whispered slowly moving down the path. She looked over at Glenn starting to feel real guilty about him getting caught with her. If she wouldn't have let Merle grab her they would have made it back to the prison with the formula. Formula?! she had completely forgotten about it. "Oh my." she gasped getting a confused look from Glenn. "The formula. We forgot it back at the stores."

"Rick!" Glenn said letting go of Nicole hurrying to Rick's side. She almost lost her balance but laid her hand against the nearest tree steadying herself. Daryl stopped next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked nodding towards Glenn and Rick, who were now talking in-front of them.

"We lost the formula when we were kidnapped." Nicole eyes darted to Merle when she said kidnapped. She looked back at Daryl.

"We have it." He pointed at the woman before continuing. "She brought it to the prison" Nicole looked at her rolling her eyes. What a hero she shook her head. Why was she thinking like that? She watched Glenn walk back to her telling her the same thing Daryl had just told her. Glenn wrapped her arm around his neck once again and the slowly started walking again. They walked for a while the sun was all the way up now. Everybody went to a complete stop ahead of them.

"We're getting nowhere." Rick groaned looking back at the group. "We need to move faster."

"Well it's kind of hard to move with two injured people." Daryl said from behind Glenn.

"I'm not that hurt, I can walk." Glenn explained looking back at Daryl. "And Nicole is moving the fast she can. Her injuries are pretty back." Glenn said cutting his eyes at Merle.

"Well if we are going to get anywhere she's not going to be walking." Daryl pointed out. Nicole felt worthless. Like she was the weakest link.

"I can walk just fine." She said pushing from Glenn and taking a step forward. Her legs went limp almost falling over. Glenn quickly caught her.

"No you can't" Glenn whispered helping her stand up once again. She hated the feeling of being useless. Nicole cut her eyes at Merle wanting nothing more then to hit him. She looked around at everyone looking at her as if she would get them killed. She stopped on Rick giving him a smile before pulling Glenn's gun from his hand.

"Leave me." she insisted holding the gun at her side. She pushed off Glenn going back to the nearest tree. She heard a sigh then Rick walked over to her handing Glenn the bag. He bent down in front of her. She pulled at the shirt again in embarrassment. He placed his arm under her knees and around her waist. His finger tips brushed against her skin before he grip her. His touch sent chills down across her skin.

"Wrap your arm around me." she did was she was told before he lifted her off the ground. He held her bridal style starting down the path again. "Let's go" he told everyone. Nicole looked up at him.

"You didn't have to carry me." she whispered looking away from him towards the path a head. The woman had moved in front to watch while Daryl watched the back.

"Glenn's hurt, Daryl's watching the back, and I was not letting Merle touch you. So it leaves me no choice." No choice. She told herself. She didn't want to get carried away like she had earlier when he was wiping the blood off.

"You could have left me." she pointed out.

"Why are you so ready to die?" The question took her back. She quickly snapped her head towards him.

"I'm not." she argued.

"Really? First you volunteer to go get the formula which there's a risk you wouldn't make it back. And I'm pretty sure you didn't get beaten and harassed because you begged for your life. Then earlier you were at gun point if I shot, he shot which meant you would die. And you told me to shoot him. Now your telling us to leave you behind. Now to me that sounds like you want to die." His words made her think. She had done the same thing twice for Glenn as well. Telling him to shoot Merle and to let them slit her throat. Why was she ready to die? Everything she has done was to save or protect Annie from harm. She wanted to get the formula for Lane. She got beat up because she was trying to protect the whole group and Annie. She told him to shoot the Governor to save Rick. Now she was telling everyone to leave her so they wouldn't get killed by walkers or the other group. Maybe she was ready to die in a way. But everything she has done was to protect somebody not just Annie. When did it go from Annie to everyone? she asked herself. It's not like she wanted to die, hell nobody wanted to die. Maybe in a way she was ready to die but only at those moments. Is it so wrong to choose somebody else's life over your own? She hadn't noticed it until now how much everyone had gotten under her skin.

She is not needed only wanted. Annie would not need her. She had the whole group to watch after her. Annie only wanted her around because she was familiar with Nicole. Nobody needed Nicole. So why not die saving somebody who was needed? Glenn is needed and wanted. Wanted by the group and needed by Maggie. Rick is needed and wanted. Needed to lead, by his children, and the group. Wanted for the same reasons. They want him to lead, and protect them. Daryl, even if he doesn't know it, is wanted and needed. Everyone wants him around and needs him around. He is Rick's right hand man and is there when Rick is not. So in the end she would gladly die for any person in the group but she would not let them do the same.

She looked back at Rick who was staring forward. She swallowed before speaking.

"I don't want anyone to risk their life for me nor to die for me. I would gladly give my life for any one of y'all but I would not let you give your life for me. A life for a life but only if that life is mine." she told him. "I care about you all and I don't want any of you to die. So yeah I guess you can say I'm ready to die but only for you all and Annie." she explained looking away from him. He didn't say anything just nodded her and continued to walk. They walked in silence until Rick cleared his throat grabbing her attention. She looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead as he opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered leaning her head against it chest trying to show she actually meant it.

"You're welcome." he cleared his throat again. "Earlier when that man said something about you being my wife, what did he mean?" She froze her breath caught it her throat. She had completely forgotten about that.

"I wanted to scare them. They kept saying y'all wouldn't come for us. So I told them you were my husband. I thought if they thought I was your wife they would know you would come for us. It worked though, it save mefrom-" she trailed off staring out into the distance. She was thinking about the moment she was slammed against the table. The way those hands rubbed her back it was sickening.

"Saved you from what?" he asked looking down at her. She could see the anger in his eyes. He knew what she was talking, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't wrong. She shook her head fighting the tears.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nicole said motioning towards her body. She had to keep from her voice breaking. "I was practically naked when you found me. You aren't dumb, but you know what I'm talking about it."

"Did they-?"

"No they didn't." she gave him a reassuring smile. "They were just trying to scare me I'm sure." she shrugged trying to shake away the feelings. "And it worked"

"They weren't just trying to scare you. You're an attractive woman that had no where to go and couldn't do anything. Of course they were going to try to take advantage of you." his grip on her thighs tightened as he talked. It didn't hurt he just scared her a little. His anger look was replaced by a confused look. "They?"

"I didn't mean they." she said quickly too quickly. She knew he had caught her lie.

"Who's they? How many where there, Nicole?" he asked her in a furious tone.

"One" she lied looking down in shame.

"Stop lying. Who all touched you?" He asked her again.

"Two. But it wasn't like that. The one who hit me didn't undress me. The governor was the one who undressed me but he didn't do this to me." she revealed talking about her face and injuries.

"Who hit you?" he asked her his grip getting tighter. It was starting to hurt her a little now.

"Rick you're hurting me." she whimpered placing her hand over his.

"Who hit you?" he asked his voice growing louder completing ignoring her.

"I don't know who hit me. Rick your grip it's hurting me." she whispered wrapping her fingers around his. He looked from her hand to her. His grip on her loosening.

"Sorry i didn't realize what i was doing." He moved his hand down her leg. She started rubbing the stop her had gripped.

"It's alright." she sighed. He didn't say much else as they walked. She studied his face as they walked. She could see a plan building in his eyes. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

They made it back to the car mid afternoon. Everyone got in. Rick driving, Daryl in passengers seat, the woman, her, and Glenn backseat. They put Merle in the back end nobody wanting to sit next to him. For safe measures they covered Merle's eyes before heading back to the prison. The drive back to the prison was silent only Merle complaining about the blindfold. But he would shut after Daryl told him to "Shut the hell up already". After two more minutes it would start over again and Daryl would say the same thing. When the prison came into view Nicole smiled waiting patiently for those gates to open. Axel opened them looking inside the car for Oscar. He looked at Rick, who shook his head "no" before pulling the car through the gates. They parked the car before everyone started climbing out. Merle stayed into the back with his blindfold on. Glenn helped Nicole out. She straightened up as she heard the metal door of the prison open. She watched Maggie run out running across the field. She threw her arms around Glenn pulling him into a hug. Maggie was crying so was Glenn. Maggie kissed Glenn everywhere, cheek, lips, forehead, neck. Nicole smiled at the moment before looking back at the door. She watch one by one people coming out. Hershel, Beth with Lane, Carol, Carl then she saw her. Standing behind Carl with her hair pulled into pig tails was Annie. Annie looked around before locking eyes with Nicole. A smile crept across Annie's face. She took off running down the stairs. Nicole was sobbing as she fell to her knees. Annie ran over wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck. Nicole was sobbing holding the child to tightly. She kissed Annie's cheek.

"I missed you so much." Nicole sobbed pulling Annie back to take in the small girls face. She looked perfectly healthy nothing wrong. She ran her hand down Annie's cheek.

"I missed you too." Annie smiled running her hand gently over Nicole's swollen cheek. Annie frowned when she seen Nicole flinch. Nicole grabbed Annie's hand placing a kiss on her palm.

"I'm fine, just walked into a door. You know how clumsy I am." Nicole smiled trying to stand to her. She almost fell until Rick grabbed her helping her. She smiled at him before turning back to Annie. "Who did your hair?"

"I did" Nicole looked up to see Carol giving her a sad look. She looked over Nicole. She felt weird being in Rick's shirt in front of everyone. Carol wrapped her arms around Nicole. "I'm so glad you're okay." Nicole smiled wrapping her arms around Carol. Carol pulled away looking at Daryl. Shock was written all over her face.

"Daryl you look awful."

"You should see the other guy." Daryl smirked placing his hand on her shoulder. Everyone laughed at him. Nicole smiled as everyone else starting coming over. They all gave hugs to her and Glenn even though she was in pain she didn't care. Hershel looked her and Glenn telling them to come to his cell for check ups. She and Glenn followed Hershel into the prison followed by the rest of the group other than the woman, Rick, and Daryl. She knew they had to deal with Merle. Carol was the one helping her walk. As she walked in she noticed the four other people sitting around at the tables. She looked over them before she continue walking. She didn't bother asking who they were. Carol sat Nicole on the bed in Hershel's cell. Annie sat down beside her. Nicole knew it was because she didn't want Nicole leaving again. Carol sat down in front of her going through the medical bag. Glenn was leaning against the furthest wall with Maggie wrapped in his arms. Hershel had looked and treated what he could. He bandaged her cuts and wrapped a bandage around her ribs. He was sure one of her ribs were fractured. After he was fixed her let her leave. Carol helped her up the stairs to her cell. Carol sat her on the bed next to Annie. Carol opened the bag before handing Nicole some clothes. She folded Rick's shirt placing it on her bed. Carol had taken Annie away so Nicole could see some rest. She laid her head against the pillow staring at the bottom bunk. She wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway. So she sat their waiting for anything to happen.


	13. I'll Stand By You

She laid there for a while before finally giving up on sleeping. She grabbed the bar on the bottom of the bunk bed pulling herself up. Her side didn't hurt so much but the pain was still there. She pulled herself to her feet. Her bare feet were cold against the stone floor. She missed her boots. Those were her favorite shoes she had. She had to fight a lot of walkers to get those. Now they were gone. She sighed holding her weight up against the wall. As she approached the edge grabbing the rail.

"You shouldn't be walking." she looked up to see Glenn coming up the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep and I don't want to lay there staring at nothing. I can walk fine if i have something to lean on. Plus I need to get my strength back." she shrugged gripping the railing. Glenn walked over to help her but she held up her hand to stop him. "No I got it. Where's Maggie?" Nicole asked walking next to him.

"She's with Rick and Daryl." Glenn answered.

"Have they figured out what to do with Merle?" she questioned taking a step down the stairs. She felt like a turtle walking so slowly. Glenn kept with her though incase she did need his help.

"No but I don't like it at all. He does not need to be anywhere near our group" Glenn growled.

"It is Daryl's brother. I say we stay out of it." she told him finally making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"How can you say that after what he did to you? Look at you, you can hardly walk." he exclaimed motioning towards her.

"Glenn do not tell anyone Merle did this. Do you understand?" Nicole said in a very serious tone. She placed her hand on Glenn's upper arm. "Please." He looked at her before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm not good at keeping secrets." he sighed. She nodded before grabbing the wall and starting to walk. "Will you please let me help you? You'll never make it outside before dark if you don't." She playfully gasped then nodded. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he helped her outside. The people from earlier weren't inside anymore. Nobody was from what Nicole could tell. As they walked outside Nicole's ears filled with arguing and fighting. She saw everyone arguing around Rick and Daryl. Merle was standing behind them with his blind fold still intact. Nicole seen Carl, Lane, and Annie sitting outside of the group. The strangers were all around watching the group. Even the woman was watching carefully as well. Glenn helped Nicole down the stairs. She pointed towards the kids.

"I'd rather be in that group." she joked letting him lead her over there. After sitting her down Glenn started towards the group. Nicole's hand shot out grabbing his arm. He looked down her at her. "Not a word remember?" He nodded and she released his arm. He walked over taking his spot next to Maggie.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Carl asked rocking his sister in his arms. She looked back at him smiling.

"Do you not want me to hang out with you guys?" Nicole asked turning around a little to face the kids. "Cause I can go back to bed if you'd like." She raised her eyebrow at him smiling.

"No I didn't mean it like that. Annie said you were suppose to stay in bed." Nicole looked at him confused. Annie? she didn't know Annie talked to Carl.

"Annie? She talks to you now." Nicole's eyes darted from Carl to Annie.

"Sometimes. Right Annie?" Carl said looking at the little girl.

"Yeah" Annie whispered her cheeks burning red. Nicole smiled at her. Annie has a crush Nicole thought.

"That's good. So were you good when I was gone?" Nicole asked brushing Annie's forehead. Annie nodded folding her legs in Indian cross. "Good." She looked back at Carl and Lane before turning back to the strangers. "Hey Carl who are those people?" Nicole asked looking over her shoulder at the people.

"I don't know. That woman showed the day you and Glenn went to get the formula. And those people showed up sometime after Dad and everyone left." She nodded before turning back to him.

"What all happened when I was gone?" Nicole asked him.

"Nothing really. Just that." Carl's eyes wandered down to Lane before he continued. "Hey Nic, Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything. What's up?" Nicole responded waiting for him to ask her.

"When you got back, why were you wearing my dad's shirt?" Carl was now looking up at her. "My mom used to wear my dad's shirt like that all the time. I just wanted to know why you were wearing it?" She frowned looking over her shoulder at Rick before turning back to Carl.

"I- It's just hard to explain. I needed it, I guess. It wasn't the same reason your mom wore it." she explained the best she could. She didn't want to tell two children she had been undressed and harassed. Especially with Annie looking up at her with those big doe eyes. She quickly smiled. "How is Lane?" Carl didn't say anything just turned back to Lane.

"She's good." Carl answered her. Nicole leaned forward touching Lane's cheek.

"You make a great big brother." Nicole teased backing away. Carl blushed looking up at her. Nicole loved to make Carl blush. He was so adorable with the red on his cheeks.

"Nicole!" Nicole turned around to Beth walking over with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Nicole. "Aren't you suppose to be laying down?"

"Why is everyone trying to make me go away? Am I really that annoying?" Nicole grinned.

"Yes" she heard Carl laugh. She gasped placing her hand over her heart acting hurt.

"I'm hurt, Carl." she winked as him once again causing him to blush.

"I was only kidding" Carl said shyly.

"I'll get you for that." She teased tapping the front of his hat causing it to cover his eyes. Beth giggled covering her mouth trying her best not too. Nicole turned to Annie. "Do you think I'm annoying Annie?". Annie looked from her to Carl. From the corner of her eye she could see Carl telling her to say yeah. Annie looked back at her nodding her head. Nicole playfully gasped and pointed at Annie. "You, Annie, are a trader. I'm not playing with you two anymore. " Nicole pouted. She looked around and noticed the argument was now over. She looked at Glenn who was walking back over to her. "Thank god Glenn help me up I need a dramatic exit" she smiled. He smiled helping her to her feet before they started towards the group. She turned around sticking her tongue out at Carl and Annie. Annie giggled before sticking her tongue back out. Nicole smiled before turning back around.

"I thought you didn't want to be in this." Glenn said.

"Well the kids are mean, and I thought the fighting was over." Nicole explained as they stopped next to Maggie. Maggie patted her shoulder giving her a smile.

"Good to have you back, Nicole." Maggie whispered. Nicole looked back at her then let go of Glenn. She steadied herself so she could stand there without hanging all over Maggie's boyfriend.

"Sorry about hanging all over your boyfriend." Nicole whispered to Maggie. Maggie laughed shrugging. Nicole looked forward at the group. Merle was now free of the blindfold and was looking over the group. Nicole stepped sideways hiding the kids behind her. Merle looked at her before turning back to Rick. Rick was threatening him with his life. Daryl didn't say anything just nodded making threats as well. After that they all went their separate ways. Glenn cursed under his breath. Maggie reached over placing her hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't right." Glenn growled looking from Maggie to Nicole.

"I trust Rick's judgement." Maggie remarked squeezing Glenn's shoulder. Glenn's features softened then he nodded in agreement. Nicole agreed with them both. She trusted Rick's judgement but didn't trust Merle not for a second.

"What do you think they'll do with Andrea?" Glenn asked Maggie. Nicole didn't know who they were talking about. But she did remember Carol telling her about a girl dying by the name of Andrea.

"I don't know. They said she was on their side. We'll know it in the end." Maggie suggested she grabbed Nicole's arm wrapping it around her shoulder. "I'll walk you inside."

"Actually I think I'm going to sit outside for a while. I'm tired of being shut in." Nicole explained pulling her arm away from Maggie. She paused before placing it back. "Can you walk me over there?" she sheepishly grinned at Maggie. Maggie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She helped her walk over to the edge of the fence before helping Nicole to the ground.

"Thank you." she said

"Welcome" Maggie told her before walking off. Nicole sat there in silence until she felt to small arms wrap around her shoulders. Nicole smiled.

"I'm not talking to you." Nicole smiled grabbing the small hands. Nicole felt Annie's cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Annie whispered letting go Nicole's shoulders and walking around. Annie sat down next to Nicole laying her head on Nicole's arm.

"You're still going down. You and Carl!" Nicole laughed leaning her head again Annie's. "I love you Annie" Nicole whispered hugging the small girl to her side. She didn't get to say it before she left and she regretted it. Annie deserved to know she was loved.

"I love you too." Annie whispered staring forward at the field. Nicole wrapped her arm around Annie gentle pulling her closer. They sat there for a while until Carol came outside asking Annie if she wanted to help with dinner. Nicole told her go in without her and she would be in there in a minute. She wasn't very hungry.

There was a light breeze in the air so the sun wasn't very hot. The sun was slowly setting in over behind the trees. Nicole heard some footsteps approaching behind her. She became very cautious at they approached. When they stopped behind her, she froze waiting for them to make a move.

"Do you need me to help you inside?" she was glad to hear to it was just Rick.

"Not now but thanks anyways." she said without turning around. He didn't say anything. It got quiet for a moment and she thought he had left. From the corner of her eye she watched him sit down next to her.

"How you feeling? Thought you would be tired" he said looking at her. She let out a sigh before tilting her head towards him.

"Not you too." she groaned placing her hands on her face.

"Me to?" Rick questioned.

"For some reason nobody wants me around today. They all want me in bed." Nicole pouted running her hand through her hair. She saw Rick shaking beside her. She noticed he was laughing. She couldn't help but smile. "What are you laughing at?"

"The way you said that." he grinned. She thought about what she just said and picked up on her mistake. She started to blush turning away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that." she said in embarrassment trying to hide the red on her cheeks. He continued to laugh causing her to blush more. She playfully punched his arm. "Stop laughing at me." she smiled trying not to laugh herself. It was hard Rick's smile made her want to smile.

"Are you blushing?" Rick asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

"No" she lied turning away from him. After she felt the blush was gone she turned back to him. "Like I was saying before you laughed at me, everyone wants me to be laying in my bed. But I don't want to be stuck staring at the same thing all day." She shrugged looking forward once again.

"You don't want to feel like a prisoner once again." Rick said to her.

"Exactly." She sighed turning to look at him over her shoulder. He was staring at her. His expression was unreadable to her. She turned back around taking a deep breath. "So Captain what do we do now?" She heard him sigh.

"I don't know, fight for ourselves. Defend what's ours. I will not let anything happen to any of our group. If they want a fight we'll give him a fight." She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'll stand by you no matter what, Rick." She stated her voice strong. She would too. As long as she was here and breathing she would stand by him.

Before he could answer her Carol came outside telling them dinner was ready. Rick stood to his feet holding out his hand to Nicole. Nicole took it as he helped her to her feet. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they walked inside together. Her eyes looked over the group. The strangers were sitting with them as Merle sat next to Daryl. He sat her down next to Annie and he took his seat next to Carl and Lane. Annie smiled up at Nicole before eating her food. Nicole ate some but not much. She wasn't very hungry. After dinner, Rick told them about what had happened and what is to come. He told them about Andrea and the other group threatening this one. Nicole kept quiet and listened to him. He said they would work out watches and controls on the outside. He went over a plan for Carol to take all the kids to a safe place if they were under attack. He assigned Nicole to helping Carol. She wanted to protest but in her condition she knew she wouldn't be able to fight anyways. Beth was going to help with the kids as well since she too was just a kid. Merle even explained all the fire arms the other group had. He had trained most of them into combat so he was going to teach some things to this group.

After everyone knew and under stood their new parts, they left the tables. Nicole sat on the ground leaned against the wall with Beth. Annie was sitting between Nicole's legs holding Lane. Carl was with Rick somewhere outside checking the grounds. Merle and Daryl had went outside as well. Nicole wasn't sure if they were helping or not. The other strangers kept to themselves outside the sleeping block. Carol walked inside smiling down at Nicole before walking into her cell. Hershel had turned in early. Nicole wasn't sure where Maggie and Glenn were.

"Umm Nicole can I ask you something?" Nicole turned to look at Beth.

"Yeah." Nicole waited for the question. She watched Beth played with her hands nervously.

"Were you ever in love?" she asked shyly.

Nicole's mind drifted to Connor. "Yeah once before any of this happened."

"What was his name?" Beth asked leaning back against the wall looking at Nicole.

"Connor, we were together for a long time." Nicole explained running her fingers through one of Annie's pig tails.

"Do you think you could ever love somebody as much as you loved him?" She could hear the hurt in Beth's voice. "Like Maggie and Glenn. They found love during all this."

"Maybe one day." Nicole shrugged a smile started creeping up on Nicole's lips. "Why you asking all this anyways?"

"I don't know, Can I ask you one more question?" Beth asked. Nicole nodded. "I heard you tell Carol you couldn't have kids, why?" Nicole's body froze. "If you don't want to talk about it, It's alright."

"No It's just really hard to explain. I have a weird shape uterus and it's a one in billion chance I can get pregnant."

"Oh I'm sorry." Beth whispered looking down.

"It's okay, I think it's a blessing now." Nicole shrugged.

"So Annie is all you have? Where's Connor? What about your mom and dad? Did you have any siblings?" Beth questioned. Nicole felt like she was being interviewed.

"Yeah for now. I was the only child no brothers or sisters. Last time I seen Conner was when this just started. My mom died when I was twelve and my dad is as well. So I guess you can say I'm pretty much alone." Nicole frowned realizing how truly alone she was. Sure she had Annie but her family was gone. There was nobody. Her family name would die with her. She felt Beth's hand on her shoulder. Nicole looked over her at her.

"You have us. The group." Beth smiled softly patting Nicole's shoulder.

"Yeah" Nicole nodded turning back around. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Beth smiled before standing to her feet. "Well I'm heading to bed. Goodnight you guys." Annie looked up smiling before turning back to Lane.

"Night" Nicole said as Beth walked off as Carol came out of her cell. "I think it's time for Lane to go to bed." Nicole smiled pointing to the sleeping baby in Annie's arms.

"Probably so" Carol said bending down to Annie. "Can I have her?" Annie nodded then Carol took Lane from her arms. Carol stood back up. "I'll get her to bed then come help you up to bed, I'm sure you want to get Annie to bed as well."

"I can walk up I have the rails but thanks anyways." Nicole explained pulling herself off the wall. She stood to her feet as Annie stood next to her.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked her giving her worried look.

"Carol I'm sure. I am perfectly capable of getting myself to bed." I hope she added in her head.

"Okay." Carol nodded before walking off with Lane.

Nicole grabbed the hand rail taking her first step. Annie looked up at her when she cussed under her breath. "I'm fine." Nicole told her taking the second step. "See"

"Damn woman you are hard-headed." Nicole turned around to see Daryl walking over to her.

"And you're not?" she took another step almost falling Annie grabbed her steadying her. Annie was worried about her she could see it written all over her face. "I got it" Nicole whispered making Annie take a step back.

"Come here" Daryl grabbed her arm placing it around his neck. "You being difficult ain't doing any good." She rolled her eyes as he helped her up the stairs. When they got to the top on the stairs she pulled her arm away.

"I can take it from here thank you." she grabbed the hand rail steadying herself.

"What ever you say Walker Bait." Daryl shrugged walking past Annie down the stairs. Nicole watched him enter Carol's cell. Annie looked up at Nicole and shrugged before following Nicole to the cell. Nicole crawled into bed Annie hesitated for a moment.

"It's alright you won't hurt me." Nicole smiled moving over for Annie. Annie nodded crawling into the bed next to her.

Nicole laid there trying to sleep. She opened her eyes looking at Annie. She was already fast asleep snuggled under the blanket. Nicole brushed the loose hair away from her face. She was glad she was here for her. Her mind wandered off to Conner. She missed him. The way they would argue over the stupidest things. His dark blue eyes and jet black hair. The last time she saw him was still playing in her head.

FlashBack

_Nicole jumped from the window landing in the nearest bushes. She climbed out running across the courtyard. The sound of guns were in the distance. She ran around the science building heading to the parking lot her car was in. She stopped when she heard an ear piercing scream. She looked around her eyes landing on a woman biting another woman. There was something about the woman made Nicole's stomach turn. Nicole didn't have time to look over the woman before somebody grabbed her arm pulling her away. She turned her head to see Connor pulling her away from the scene._

_"Come on" Connor yelled at her. She grabbed his hand as they ran._

_"What's going on Connor?" Nicole asked him as she looked around at people screaming and running around._

_"I don't know but we have to get out of town now." Connor didn't look back at her as they ran. His grip was tight on her arm never letting up. She stopped pulling away from him. He looked back at her. "Nicole we don't have time we have to go."_

_"My dad, Connor. I can't leave him. We have to go get him." she told him. He walked up to her putting his hands on her cheeks._

_"We can't. I know you love your dad but we can't go. We don't have time. The streets are covered by those things. I'll protect you but you have to come with me." he pleaded. She shook her head tears rolling down her face._

_"I can't leave him" she whimpered still shaking her head._

_"He has done nothing but cause you misery why risk our life's for his?" She could hear the anger in his voice._

_"He's my father Conner. I can't leave the only family I have." He let go of her face and growled. He turned to her grabbing her upper arm._

_"Please Nicole just come with me. I love you and I am not losing you." He pleaded. She shook her head once again. He sighed looking around before turning back to her. They were in the middle of the parking lot arguing and it wasn't helping anything. "Fine but meet me at the edge of town. The place by the bridge we spent last New Years. I have to go get some things from my apartment. Do not let anything happen to you." he gave her a kiss on the mouth before turning to leave. She grabbed his hand._

_"What do I do if I can't find you?" she asked him._

_"I'll find you. No matter what I'll always find you." he leaned forward and kissed her one last time. This kiss was a little rougher. His hand was on the back of her head pulling her into him. He released her. "I love you. Remember I'll find you, I promise"_

_"I love you too." She whimpered. He touched her cheek before running away. She took off towards her car pulling her keys from her pocket. She locked the doors starting the car. She looked back one last time where Connor disappeared before pulling away._

_After visiting her father's house and finding Annie, she headed to her and Connor's spot. She pulled up putting the car in park. She waited there for hours, he never showed. After waiting for to long she left the town with out him. She had to be strong with out anyone protecting her. She had somebody to protect on her own._

End of Flashback.

She hadn't seen him since that moment. She knew her heart he wasn't dead. He was alive somewhere looking for her. He had to be.

"You broke your promise." she whispered wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She laid her head against Annie closing her eyes.


	14. Worry Free Hour

**Thanks for your reviews. I am truly flattered. When I started writing I wasn't really sure about my writing. But now that everyone says it's good, I feel really good about the story. Since this is one of my first stories I have ever let anyone read. & I'm happy to share it with you all. **

**Now on the subject about Connor.. There will be drama, tears, and much much more. I don't want to say to much about him. But there is more to come.**

**I love reading the reviews I am getting, they make my day. Thank you all for reviewing. (I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes) -Hannah Michelle**

She woke up the next morning to Annie humming a song. Annie was no longer on the bed. Nicole looked over to see her on the floor with Beth sitting behind her. Beth was braiding Annie's hair. Nicole smiled at the scene.

"Morning" Nicole yawned pulling herself to sit up.

"Morning. How you feeling?" Beth asked finishing up Annie's hair.

"The same" Nicole shrugged. Beth stood up grabbing something off the top of the bed. Nicole noticed her clothes in her hand. She raised her eye brow as Beth handed her shoes to her. "How did you-?" She was cut off by Beth.

"Andrea is here. She brought you your things." Beth told her before taking a seat next to her.

"Andrea?" Nicole asked as she pulled her boots on.

Beth told her the whole story about them coming to the farm and about them thinking she had died on the farm. "We all thought she was dead but apparently she's not. She just got here this morning. She was in the town you and Glenn were in." she finished. Nicole nodded pulling her hair from her ponytail. She ran the brush through it before braiding it to the side.

"She's downstairs?" Nicole asked trying to get to her feet. Beth nodded helping up. Nicole turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her cheek was bruised and swollen with a single cut. Her lip was busted but the blood was dried. She turned her face quickly away from her reflection. "I'm going down." she told Beth strongly. She walked slowly pushing the pain away. She made it all the way to the door before losing her balance. Annie rushed to her side holding her up.

"Nicole." Annie whispered sadly. Nicole hated being useless. She was bruised and battered and could barely move. She was so weak and it pissed her off. Annie let go of her backing away. Nicole rushed to the hand rail looking over. She seen a blonde sitting at the table talking everyone. She wasn't very old maybe in her thirties. Her hair was down and curly.

"Did she know Glenn was there?" Nicole asked still staring at the blonde.

"No." Beth told her walking up.

"You said she in the town, so how is she here? Surely they wouldn't just let her leave to come here. Somethings not right about this. How did she even know we were here?" Nicole's eyes never left Andrea as she spoke.

"She seen Daryl and the others." Beth told her standing next to her on the railing. Annie was between them looking as well.

"Yet she didn't do anything then?" This wasn't adding up in Nicole's head. Why wouldn't she come back with them yesterday? If she knew her group was alive wouldn't she have came with them? Why was she here now?

"I'm not sure. I left when I heard the humming." Beth whispered. Nicole nodded pushing away from the railing. She walked around towards the stairs. She made it down without the help from either Beth nor Annie. Beth did help her towards the tables. Hershel looked up at her.

"How you feeling?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Sore" she turned her attention back to the woman.

"Nicole this is Andrea. Andrea this is Nicole and Annie." Maggie said introducing them. Annie stepped behind Nicole hiding. Andrea stood up holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Andrea said waiting for Nicole to shake her hand. Nicole took her hand shaking it.

"You too." Nicole said pulling her hand away. There was something about this situation she didn't understand. She did not trust any of this. "So how did you get out?" Nicole asked her grabbing everyone's attention. Andrea looked at her confused. "I meant were you also taking against your will or were you just welcomed with open arms? From the look of you it was the second one." She snapped glaring at the blonde. The woman didn't have a bruise or cut one. She looked to healthy to have been prisoner.

"Excuse me?" Andrea said standing to her feet. Nicole put her hands on her hips.

"Here's a easier one for you. Why did you let them do those things to Daryl and Glenn? Huh? Did you know we were there or did you just enjoy the good life to much you didn't see what was going on?" Nicole asked her temper boiling over.

"I didn't know about any of that." Andrea hissed stepping closer to Nicole. "It was a secured place with great people. Of course anyone would be caught up in it."

"Great people? Like who? The Governor, yeah he's a real charmer" Nicole hissed standing tall.

"you don't know what your talking about!" Andrea yelled as Nicole.

"I know he's a sick twisted psycho path!" Nicole yelled.

"Stop it!" Rick yelled slamming his hands on the table. It caused both girls to flinch and shut up. He turned to Nicole. "You can't just come in here accusing people of things!" He demanded before turning to Andrea. "You aren't safe there Andrea. That Governor of yours isn't who you think he is." Andrea looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't know him, Rick." Andrea stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Neither do you obviously." Maggie said standing to her feet. "Look what he did to Glenn and Nicole." Andrea looked from Nicole to Glenn.

"He didn't do this. They thought they were threats!" Andrea dropped her arms looking at Maggie. Maggie started staring daggers at her. Glenn pushed himself up looking at Andrea.

"Oh really? Because they were threats he undressed Nicole until she in nothing but underwear. huh? He sexually harrassed her because she was a threat? Why are you believing his lies?" Nicole crossed her arms over her chest looking down at the ground.

"I'm not believing anything! You are the one's who have him wrong." Andrea barked looking at everyone.

"You're being stupid Andrea!" Maggie snapped. "You know there is something wrong! You need to stay here with us!"

"I don't need you. You all left me to die!" Andrea hissed before turning on her heel and started walking off.

"And I saved you! If you go back I won't do it again." It was the woman with the sword who spoke. Andrea stopped with her back towards him.

"When you leave Andrea you are no longer a part of our group. Next time we see you we won't think twice before killing you." Everyone turned to Rick who had just spoken. "You leave or you stay, there is no other way. You're either against us or with us."

"Make the right choose, Andrea." Carol said standing as well. Nicole looked at Lane in her arms before turning back to Andrea. She was still standing there with her back towards them. "We didn't leave you either. I saw you go down. We thought you were dead."

"Well I wasn't!" Andrea snapped not turning around.

"We're sorry." Glenn apologized. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to make her choose. Would she stand by Rick or would she stand by the Governor?

"If we knew you were alive, we would have came back. We never leave a member behind." Rick stated. Nicole watch at Merle roll his eyes. Andrea turned around looking at them.

"I stand by you, Rick. I always have." Andrea sighed making her way back to the group. Nicole felt anger building up inside her. That was her line not Andrea's. She was the one to stand by him.

"Seriously?" Nicole snapped before she could catch herself. She looked around at the group before turning around in shame. She blocked out her pain walking past Andrea outside. She slammed the door on her way out. She didn't realize until she in the yard that her heart was pounding and her nails were digging into her palm. _She was here before you remember?_ a voice said inside her head. _She's going to be the one he chooses not you. He'll want her to stand by him in the end not you._ She shook the thoughts out of her head. She didn't know why she was acting like this. _You're jealous_ "No I'm not!" she screamed at herself. She walked in the grass sitting in the center. Her ribs were throbbing but her anger was blocking out the pain.

"What was that about?" she jumped at the voice. She hadn't heard anyone walk up. She looked up to see Rick standing over her. She turned back around grabbing a piece of grass out the ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nicole lied tearing the grass in twos. She threw the grass to the ground before ripping another out of the ground.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Nicole." Rick argued. She tossed the grass before turning around to him.

"It was nothing. I just think it's stupid we keep trusting people from that town. We don't know what they are up to." Nicole shrugged before turning back to what she was doing.

"Andrea was part of our group way before she was part of that town and before you became part of the group. I trust her and she trusts me." Rick pointed out. She could hear the touch of anger in his voice.

"Of course she trust you." She sighed running her hands over her jeans. "Doesn't mean I have to trust her." she looked up at him and continued. "But I trust you and if you trust her than I have nothing to worry about" Rick gave her nod before she turned back around. "I'm sorry about yelling and going off like I did, It wasn't my place."

"Everyone has the right to their own opinion." Rick shrugged. He was still standing behind her. She ran the piece of grass through her fingers before tossing it to the ground. "How you feeling today?"

"I feel a little better but I'm going to regret this later." Nicole shrugged looking over her shoulder at him. He held out his hand.

"Come on I'll get you back inside." he suggested. Nicole looked out around the yard before turning back around to him.

"I should probably work out my legs and get stronger. I hate being hurt and weak. I think I'll walk around the yard for awhile, if it's okay." Nicole took his hand then he helped her to her feet. Rick released her. He looked back at the prison then back at her.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked her. She had to hide the smile on her face.

"Of course." Nicole nodded wrapping her arm around his. She felt his body stiffen under the touch. She started pulling away but his arm locked around hers. "I need something to lean on." she mumbled. They started walking in silence. It was driving Nicole crazy, she wanted to talk to him but she wasn't sure what to say. "So"

"You're not going to talk about me being old again are you?" Rick asked a hit on humor in his voice.

"I didn't say you were old, I actually think you are very young." Nicole responded.

"You said I was like your dad." he pointed out.

"I did not. I asked if you watched football like my dad." she groaned trying not to laugh at his teasing. "You are nothing like my dad, you are kind, gentle, and loving. And strong when the time comes." She blushed after it left her mouth. She wasn't hoping he wouldn't say anything about.

"And he wasn't?" Rick asked.

"He could be. He just changed after my mom died." She shrugged She looked up at him. She could tell he wanted to know more about it but wasn't going to ask. "My mom died in a car accident when I was twelve. I was in the car and we hit a tree going 70. She died instantly, I walked away with only a few scratches and broken leg. He changed after that. Started drinking and was very controlling. He had my whole life planned from high school to college to getting into sports. My dad always wanted a boy but he got me." Nicole explained pushing the sadness rising in her chest.

"And you did everything he told you to do?" Rick questioned her.

"Most of the time I did. But when I got into Highschool and started dating Connor I had a rebellion streak. As long as I stayed in my sports and got good grades my dad didn't care but he did not like me having to much freedom. But I did what I wanted. I would go to parties and stay out all night. Some nights I would come home pick my dad off the ground and take him to bed. I got arrested acouple times for drinking and fighting. That's how I learned to unlock the handcuffs. I guess you can say I'm free now." Nicole gave him a weak smile before turning away.

"What happened to your dad?" He asked her. She took a deep breath before turning back to him.

"He's gone." she turned away. Shame and guilt rising in her heart.

"I'm sorry about your parents." he apologized giving her a squeeze. Nicole looked up at him.

"It's alright" she shallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry about Lori." Rick looked down at her nodding. "Let's not talk about death. I'm sick of death." Nicole sighed trying to change the subject. She could tell Rick did not want to talk about it either. They both have lost alot and she didn't need to refresh their memories. "Or anything about what happened this week. Let's act like we are strangers before walkers or any of this. We just met at a coffee shop and I knocked into you" he raised an eyebrow at her in question. She grinned. "Come on it'll be fun. Look I'll go first." she cleared her throat getting into character. She gasped covering her mouth with her fingers. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Nicole could see Rick trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh." Nicole pouted. She could see him trying to hide the smile.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Rick smiled going along with her.

"That was good." Nicole whispered before getting back into character. "Are you alright? I know I'm tough and can knock any man off his feet." she winked. Rick started laughing.

"If you want me to keep a straight face, you can't go that." he grinned down at her. "Oh really? I have the same talent but it's a little different."

"Oh and what is that?" she asked cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm charming and sweep women off their feet." he grabbed her spinning her around. She laughed as he put her to her feet.

"Yes very charming." she giggled her cheeks burning red. "It's nice not having to worry about anything." she sighed letting the wind hit her face. "I say a hour a day you come outside and walk with me and we have a worry free hour, what do you say?" she asked smiling up at him. Her hazel eyes pouring into his blue eyes.

"Just me and you?" he questioned her.

"Well yeah but if you don-" she was cut off my him

"No it sounds great." he smiled down at her. She smiled at herself continuing to walk. Her side was hurting alittle but it felt great to walk some. And Rick was making her forget most of it.

"Great, we shall call it Worry Free Hour." Nicole cheered throwing her arm up in the air. She was really excited about being able to spend a hour alone with just Rick. She wanted to know more about him, and find out why she was so attached to him like she was. "No talking about our problems or dangers. We stick to positive things." Nicole demanded pointing her finger at him.

"Okay anything else?" he asked her. She tapped her finger against her chin thinking. Rick looked down at her. "Annie does that too." Rick pointed out pointing to what she was doing. Nicole looked at her finger then at him.

"Does what?" Nicole asked confused a little about what he was talking about.

"The chin thing. I noticed it the other day when Carl asked her what he favorite show was. She tapped her chin with her finger, just like that." Nicole was surprised how much he noticed about the small detail. He had noticed something her and Annie both did. She put her hand down. "it's really cute how much you two are a like."

"Well we've been together for a long time. I guess we picked up each other's habits." Nicole shrugged trying to hide her blush. She cleared her throat. "You must pay attention to things to notice something like that."

"Yeah I guess I do. You have too you know." he shrugged.

"Sure do." Nicole agreed nodding her head. She looked back up to the prison. She seen Andrea, Daryl, and Merle walking out. They were all staring at her. She released Rick's arm pulling away. "Look's like Worry Free Hour is over." Nicole said slowly walking away from Rick. He walked up next to her. "I better get inside to Annie anyways. She's probably wondering why I ran out. Tell Andrea I'm sorry and thanks for bringing my things back will you?" Nicole didn't wait for the answer before she limped off. She made it all the way inside before she could no longer walk. She sat down next to Carol and Maggie.

"Feeling better?" Carol asked her.

"Much. Sorry about my outburst." Nicole apologized running her hand over her forehead.

"No problem. We all need to let out steam sometimes. " Maggie shrugged. Nicole looked around for Annie. She spotted her sitting with Beth and Carl. "Sex helps alot." Maggie whispered trying not to be over heard by anyone.

"Well you much have alot of steam." Carol joked. Nicole laughed at Carol's joke.

"We don't always have sex." Maggie pouted.

Carol and Nicole looked at each other before looking at her. "Yeah y'all do" they said it together. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

"When was the last time y'all had sex, huh?" Maggie asked leaning back.

"before this all started." Carol said shyly. Nicole couldn't remember the last time she had sex with somebody. The only person she had ever had sex with was Connor and that was before walkers happened. She shrugged trying to act like she didn't actually know.

"Point proven" Maggie smiled before standing to her feet and walking away. Carol shrugged and went back what she was doing before.

"Annie!" Nicole yelled grabbing the little girl's attention. "Come here please." Annie stood to her feet walking over and sitting down beside Nicole. "How's your day going?" Nicole asked brushing the lose hair away from Annie's face. Annie shrugged. "Yeah? mine too." At that moment, Rick and Andrea walked in. Nicole looked up at him smiling. He wasn't paying any attention to busy talking to Andrea. "but I have a feeling my life is about to get much better."


	15. Needing Somebody

One Week Later.

Nicole had gotten much better. Her cheek had went down only leaving a single cut on her cheek. She had been walking by herself and enjoying her daily walk with Rick. She would meet him in the afternoon out side and they would walk around the fence. They would talk about everything their old lives and their new ones. She able to walk by herself just fine. Her ribs were healing nicely. The Governor hadn't made a move towards the prison yet. They were all on their toes watching for anything out of the ordinary. Nicole didn't really talk to anyone other than the original group members. She didn't want to get close to anyone else. She had enough people to worry about.

Carl and Lane had completely moved out of her and Annie's cell. She missed them both but didn't think it was right to ask them to move back into the cell. It felt enough without them. They had both moved into Rick's cell. And if he was on watch they would sleep in Carol's.

Andrea had gone back to the group like she never left. She did have something against Nicole though. She would give her looks but Nicole figured it was because she yelled at her a couple days ago. Nicole didn't mind it at all. She tried to apologize if Andrea didn't accept it than it wasn't her fault.

Nicole had became extremely close with Rick this past week. They talked about everything from favorite color to what their favorite memory. Rick's was when Carl was born. Nicole's was when she was eleven and went fishing with her mom and dad. It was the best moment before her mom died. She still has the scar on her thumb from when she cut it on the hook trying to take the fish off. She told him about the time she fought Taylor Dudley over Connor. Rick got to the point where he would talk about Shane and Lori. Sometimes he would laugh about them. She was glad he was opening up to her. Well they were opening up to each other.

Nicole was upstairs brushing Annie's hair when Glenn walked into her cell. She pulled Annie's hair into a ponytail before standing to her feet.

"What's up Glenn?" Nicole asked playing the brush on her bed.

"Rick needs us all down stairs." Glenn instructed.

"I'll be right down." Nicole told him putting all her things back into her bag. She grabbed Annie's hand following Glenn downstairs. Carl waved Annie over. Nicole relased her hand following Glenn to the grown ups. Nicole stood by Maggie and Daryl.

"Alright, Now that everyone is here. Let's get down to what needs to be done." Rick started looking around the group. "The back is opened so Glenn, Daryl, Merle, and I will take care of that. Carol and Beth you'll stay here with the kids. Hershel you'll have to hang back as well. From what the other group told me there is a lot of Walkers towards that way. Michonne left this morning to check out the town. It's been to quiet this week, too quiet. I'm sending Nicole, Andrea, and Maggie to clean out the halls towards the basement. If we do get attacked we'll need a clean get away from the younger ones." He turned to Andrea. "I also need you to find a way to get out from the back other than the broken wall. Like a door or somewhere where they can run to with out running into walkers. Make sure you block it from inside so nothing can get in but they can get out." Andrea nodded. Nicole wasn't sure about going with Andrea. They really didn't get along to well. "The rest of you will watch the front while our group does what needs to be done." Everyone in the group nodded before splitting up. Nicole walked around everyone to get to Rick. He was reloading his gun and getting his machete ready.

"Hey" she smiled leaning against the nearest wall. "Are you sure I can't go with you?" Rick looked up her giving her a smile.

"I need you to go with Andrea and Maggie. Here" he handed her the machete. "It's not a gun but it's just as deadly."

"I can handle it." she smirked placing the machete through her belt. Nicole hadn't told Rick about her feelings towards Andrea yet. She didn't want another arguement between them. "Be careful" she whispered placing her hand on his arm giving it a light squeeze.

"You too." he smiled leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. His lips were soft against her forehead. They were warm and gave her goosebumps. He pulled away giving her one last smile before walking towards the others. She watched him disappear around the corner before turning to go her way. She followed Andrea through the door. Andrea was holding a flashlight as they walked down the hall. She had her gun pulled out holding it up.

They finished their job fast. Only having to kill twelve walkers without any of them getting hurt. They found another door leading out into the yard. As they walked out Nicole seen Rick talking with Daryl. Nicole walked over to him placing her hand on his arm. He pulled away from her. She furrowed her brows at him confused. Earlier he was kissing her forehead now he was pulling away from her touch. He finished up talking with Daryl before walking away. He didn't even look at her. She chased after him grabbing his upper arm.

"Rick, what's wrong?" she asked stepping in front of him. He wasn't looking at her but past her. She looked behind her before turning back to him. She reached up to touch his face but his hand slapped it away. She felt tears stinging her eyes from how bad her feelings were hurt. She gentle grabbed her hand hugging it to her chest. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked fighting back the tears. He didn't answer her just stared past her. "Talk to me damn it!" she cried finally grabbing his attention.

"What do you want me to say, Nicole?" he asked. She could see his jaw clenching.

"You can start by telling why you're acting so weird. Did I do something wrong?" Nicole asked the tears in her eyes building up. She was getting mad at herself for crying. When he didn't answer she sighed looking up at him. He was staring at her face. His emotion unclear to her. "If I did something wrong I'm sorry. I don't want you mad at me." she was about to touch his arm but thought twice about it dropping her hand to her side.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Rick sighed running his hand over his face in fustration.

"Than tell me what's wrong?" she begged.

"I can't do this." he stated looking away from her. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Do what?" she asked wishing he would look at her.

"This!" he yelled causing her to jump. He motion towards them. "I can't babysit some kid. I have other things to worry about than you playing your foolish games. I need you to stay away from me. Leave me alone." he hissed pushing past her. She placed her hands at over her chest. Her tears were starting to run down her face. She chased after him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked following him out into the yard. "Don't do this" she begged tears running down her face. She didn't want to lose him. They were getting so close. She had became really attached him. Her feelings were getting stronger each and every day.

"I said leave me alone." Rick hissed without looking back at her.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on." Nicole cried. She stopped when he did. He turned around looking at her. "Earlier you were kissing my forehead now your telling me to leave you alone. I don't understand what's going on."

"Nothing, will you just leave me alone. I don't want to be around you or talk to you. I want nothing to do with you. Go waste somebody else's time." he hissed at her. She didn't fight. She could see on his face. He didn't want her around. She nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. She sniffled trying to hold the remaining tears.

"You know what Rick, you stay away from me." she whispered turning around and walking off. She wrapped her arms around herself not looking back. She passed Daryl who was walking towards Rick.

Rick watched her walking away completely regretting what he just said. He wanted to scream at her to come back and he didn't mean it. He wanted to explain to her why he did it. He had to let her go. She had herself and Annie to worry about. He wouldn't have her being distracted by his safety like he was today. He had to set her free. Daryl walked up next to him patting his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, man." Daryl told him following his gaze.

"Did I?" Rick asked watching her back shake from her crying.

"Yeah we talked about it already. You had to do it. It was for her best." Daryl said.

"Was it?" Rick was questioning himself more than Daryl.

"You saw her today. She wanted to come with you today so she could make sure you wouldn't get hurt. She didn't worry about herself one second. You needed to let her go so she will take care of her and Annie. She doesn't need to you." Daryl stated. Rick shallowed looking at Daryl.

"But what if I need her?"


	16. Gentle Touch

**Thanks for the reviews, and grammar advice. I'm going to work on my writing so I will know when to use a space and when not to use one. I like to thank you for pointing it out to me. I always check over my writing before I post it, guess I didn't catch those mistakes. But anyways I'm glad everyone is liking the story and my OC. I love everyone's reviews and love to read them, so keep them coming (;-Hannah Michelle**

Rick walked past Daryl charging after her.

"Rick what are you doing?" Daryl yelled after him. Rick ignored it continuing after her.

He needed her smile and laugh. He needed her to keep him sane. She didn't make it far before he caught her. He grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him. She pushed his hand away from her arm. "Don't touch me." she hissed turning on her heel. "I told you to stay away from me." She started walking away the opposite way. He walked after her again.

"I need you to listen to me. Please" he begged. She didn't turn around just ignored him. "I had to do it. If you just let me explain." She turned around quickly pointing her finger at him.

"I don't want to, Rick. Just leave me alone. Remember we are no longer talking." she hissed shouldering past him and walking inside. She didn't even bother to slam the door. She wiped her tears from her cheeks taking a deep breath. She didn't want anyone to see that she had cried. Stupid men she thought making her way across the block. She stopped mid way looking around. She turned around heading to go somewhere she could be alone.

It was dinner time, Rick sat next to Carl looking around the table for Nicole. He hadn't seen her since earlier when they fought. He hoped she was okay and not in any kind of trouble. He was sure she was just mad at him and didn't want to be around him at all. Annie was sitting beside him. She was looking around the table with a frown on her face. Rick felt kind of guilt for Nicole not being at dinner. Annie looked up at him before turning back to eating.

"Where's Nicole?" Rick's attention shot to Beth. She was looking around the room for Nicole.

"I haven't seen her. I'm pretty sure she'll be back in time to get Annie in bed." Carol shrugged. Beth nodded and didn't say anything else during dinner. Nicole hadn't appeared either. It was time for bed, Rick stood up from the table. Carl grabbed Lane in his arms and they headed towards the cell. Rick stopped when he seen Annie sitting on the stairs alone. She was watching the door. He knew she was waiting for Nicole. Rick turned to Carl.

"Can you get your sister to bed?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah" Carl answered.

"I'm going to go tuck Annie in until Nicole gets back. It shouldn't take long" Rick told him. Carl nodded then walked into their cell. Rick walked over to Annie. Annie looked up him with her big doe eyes. He held out his hand to her. "Nicole's going to be back soon. But she asked me to tuck you in." Annie nodded standing to her feet and taking Rick's hand. Her hand was so small it only fit around three of his fingers. He led her to her room sitting on the bed. She pulled off her shoes placing them under the bed. Rick didn't know what to do or say to her. He really hasn't been around her by himself before. She was a shy girl and kept to herself most the time.

"Do you have something else to sleep in?" Rick asked her. She nodded and pointed to the bag laying on the ground next to the bed. He opened the back grabbing the pair of pink pajamas out of the bag. "You like pink? Is it your favorite color?" Rick asked her as he helped her change into the pajamas.

"Orange." Annie whispered. Rick smiled at her. It was the first she had actually talked directly to him.

"What about pink?" Rick asked her.

"It's okay, but orange is much prettier." Annie whispered crawling up on the bed. She pulled the blanket back before climbing under the covers. She laid her head on the pillow looking at him.

"I agree orange is much prettier." Rick smiled causing her to smile as well. She patted the bed to her.

"I also like green, blue, and purple." Annie explained as he laid next to her on top of the blanket. "What's your favorite?" she rolled over on her side to face him.

"I like orange." Rick whispered.

"Like me." she yawned rubbing her tired eyes with her small fist.

"Yep like you." he smiled. He could tell she fighting to stay awake. She moved over closer to his side balling up. He lifted his arm so she could get closer to him. Her head laid against his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

He laid there staring at the top bunk waiting for Nicole. He could hear Annie's slow breathes. He was sure she was asleep. He closed his eyes. He was sure Nicole would wake him up when she got back.

Rick opened his eyes when he felt something move on the bed. The moonlight lit the room enough he could make out a couple of things in the room. He felt a hand laying on top of his. Their fingers were softy wrapped around his. He looked down to check on Annie. She was still balled up by his side but her hand was laying on top of his chest. He looked down at the hand on his following the arm over Annie. Sitting up a little, he seen Nicole cuddled to Annie. She had her head laying on the smaller girl's back. She was laying on top of the covers like he was. She was still fully dressed even with her boots on. He looked over her face finding no trace of tears or sorrow. She was so peaceful and carefree. He smiled when he heard her softly snore. She tightened her grip on his hand. He pulled away slightly before he entwined his fingers with hers. He wasn't sure if it was from reflex or if she was awake but she did the same. He started rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. Her skin was soft and fit perfectly inside his. She started softy running her fingers up and down his hand. He looked to see if she was awake. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still steady.

He knew he had to get back to his cell, but there was something keeping him here. Nicole's fingers stopped moving and her hand pulled away from his. He quickly grabbed it stopping it. He grabbed her finger tips.

"What are you doing?" He looked up to see Nicole over Annie at him. Her eyes were blood shot. He could now tell she had been crying. Her hair was mess, strands fell across her face. He released her hand and she pulled it to her face pushing the fallen hair from her face.

"I- I was just- You weren't here so I came up here to get Annie to bed for you." Rick whispered watching her looking at him from behind Annie. Nicole looked at him then at Annie.

"I didn't mean that." Nicole whispered laying back down. She cuddled back up to Annie. He watched her move her arm over Annie placing her hand back into his. He entangled his fingers with her. Once again she started running her fingers up and down on the top of his hand. He looked back up to her. She had been awake the whole time. She was staring at him with a gentle smile on her face. He softly smiled at her.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." Rick explained.

"Me either." Nicole whispered gently squeezing his hand. She sat up quickly looking outside the cell. He looked up at her in question.

"What?" he asked gently sitting up as well.

"I saw a light come from outside." She crawled over him and Annie getting off the bed. She walked to the edge of the cell. Rick gently placed Annie's hand on the bed before standing to his feet. Nicole walked out the cell towards the windows. She stood up on her tiptoes looking out. Rick quickly walked up to her peering over the window. She pointed to something. "Do you see that?" He looked where she was pointing. In the trees he seen a light. It had to be a flashlight.

"Yeah. I'm going to go find out what it is, stay here." he told her turning and starting down the stairs.

"What? Why?" she asked him crossing her arms. He stopped mid way looking back at her.

"Because I need you to stay safe inside. If anything happens I need you to get the kids out." Rick told her. She sighed then nodded.

"Fine!" she groaned like a child, he smiled at her before leaving. She stood there watching him leave. After he was no longer in sight she pulled herself up on the window to look out. She seen the light quickly go out. She had a bad feeling about this. Something wasn't right. When she heard a gunshot ring out she knew it wasn't good at all. She ran down the stairs taking two at a time. She completely jumped over the last steps. Everyone was now awake and coming out of their cells.

"Nicole what's going on?" Glenn asked pulling his shirt over his head. Nicole didn't answer his question just continued on her way out the door. As she reached for the door handle, the door swung open in came Rick and Daryl. They quickly slammed the door behind them.

"They're here." Rick told her grabbing her hand and walking towards the group. He stopped in front of everyone. He told them what to do and what was going on. Everyone spreaded apart doing what they were told. Nicole waited for orders but they never came. She looked up at him in question.

"What about me?" she asked him. His hand was still wrapped around hers.

"I need you to get go with Hershel and the younger ones. You need to get Annie, Carl, Lane, Beth, and Hershel to safety." he told her. She released his hand.

"No I want to stand by you." she argued. "I'm not some child, I can handle myself."

"I know you can but just do this for me." he pleaded. She looked up him. She did not want to leave him while she ran. But the look in his eye told her to do what he wanted. She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms went around her pulling her closer. "Be careful." he told her as she pulled away. He handed her a gun. "kill anything that moves. Don't think twice about it." She placed the gun in her belt.

"I will." she nodded then quickly started towards her cell. She grabbed Annie's shes from under the bed before waking the smaller girl up. "Annie honey we have to go." Nicole said shaking the girl awake. Annie opened her eyes looking around.

"what's going on?" Annie yawned. Nicole sat Annie up and started putting her shoes on.

"It's okay, we just have to go." Nicole pulled a red ribbon from the bag quickly pulling Annie's hair into it. She then grabbed a flashlight from her bag as well. After she was done she grabbed Annie's hand making her way downstairs. The gunfire had died down and everyone inside was waiting for their next move. She met up with Beth, Hershel, and Carl by the door.

"Everyone ready?" Nicole asked looking around at them all.

"I'm staying." Hershel stated getting looks from everyone.

"But Hershel-" Nicole started but was cut off by Hershel.

"No I'm staying I'll only slow you down, now go." Hershel insisted. Beth hugged her father and walked through the door.

She took one last look back at Rick before walking through. Beth took Lane from Carl's arms. And Carl took Annie's hand. Nicole led them through the halls.

"We're almost there." Nicole whispered looking back at the group following her. Everyone looked tired from being woke up all of a sudden. Lane was still asleep, thank goodness. Nicole was about to round the last corner when she heard somebody talking. She went to a complete stop in. She led her finger over her mouth telling everyone to be quiet. She turned off her flashlight before looking around the was three men they had guns on their backs. She could make them out perfectly. Three shots to the head she should be fine. They flashed their light towards her she quickly pulled back turning to the rest of her group. Slowly she pulled the gun from her belt. She handed Beth the flashlight. Carl covered Annie's eyes and Beth hugged Lane to her chest. She cocked the gun pulling the gun out around the corner. She aimed at the first guy pulling the trigger. She got him in the forehead and quickly aimed at the next guy killing him as well. She went to aim at the next guy but he had already made it to her. He knocked the gun from her hand knocking her backwards against the wall. He went to punch her but she quickly dodge it.

"Go!" she yelled at the group. She knew Carl had a gun and could handle it until she found them once again. They nodded continuing down the hall. The guy grabbed her around the waist pulling her upwards. She slammed her elbow into his ribs causing him to release her. She fell the ground and started towards her gun. He grabbed her leg pulling her across the ground. She fought against him her finger tips gliding again the gun. _Almost have it_ she told herself. She grabbed it quickly turning on her back. She shot twice, once in the chest, and once in the head. The man fell beside her. She took a deep breath pushing herself to her feet.

She placed the gun back her belt before turning and running down the hall. She went all the way to the back door. She stopped when she noticed the door hadn't been open. She was really confused. She didn't know how the other guys got in or where everyone was? She turned back down the hall. Her heart stopped when she heard a ear piercing scream. She knew that scream from anywhere.

"Annie."


	17. One for Annie & One for Carl

**I hope everyone had a great holiday! Thank for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Holidays are very busy times lol. Anyways, Love reading everyone's reviews. I am enjoying writing this story. And to everyone wondering about when Nicole and Rick are going to happen well you're going to have to wait acouple chapters but not that many chapters(;**

She took off running as fast as her legs would take her. She ran through the dark halls stopping when she came back to the men she had killed. She grabbed the flashlight off the ground before turning back around.

"Annie!" she yelled flashing the light around the halls. She started running once again when nobody answered her. "Carl! Beth!" She stopped dead in her tracks when something caught her eye. She turned to her right seeing the bar door she had locked yesterday was opened. The lock had been shot. She quickly slung the door open going through. The men must have left it open and they got confused which direction to go. She walked down the hall very cautious. "Annie?" she yelled flashing the light around the hall. Something ran into her knocking the flashlight out of her hand. She quickly grabbed it flashing it up. There was Beth hugging Lane to her chest. Nicole let out a sigh of relief. Beth had been crying. Nicole looked them over for any bites or injuries. She looked behind Beth looking for Carl and Annie. They weren't there.

"Nicole!" Beth whimpered.

"What happened?" Nicole asked her looking at the broken scared girl.

"Walkers. Carl dropped the flashlight and I didn't know what to do. I turned and ran. Then I found you."

"Where's Carl and Annie?" Nicole asked her. Beth pointed down the hallway. Her whole body was shaking. Nicole walked past her going down the hallway. Beth followed behind her. Nicole had her gun ready she was praying Annie was okay. Nicole looked forward seeing a blinking light. She knew it was the flashlight. She took off towards it. Her heart dropped when she seen the dead walker lying next to it. But it wasn't the walker that scared her it was the red ribbon inside the walkers hand that made her drop to her knees. She pulled the ribbon out of its hand looking at it. There was three drops of blood on it. She didn't know who's it was but she was hoping it wasn't Annie's or Carl's.

The gunfire had died down. Rick wasn't sure who was still alive from his group. But from the corner of his eye he seen Daryl lower his weapon. His group had won the only person who was left was the Governor. Rick stood there his python pointing at the Governor's head. The Governor's gun pointing at Rick's. It was an old fashion stand-off.

"Come on Sheriff choose." the Governor smirked. Rick clenched his teeth together. His jaw was throbbing from frustration. He wanted his hands on the man standing before him.

"No guns. Let's settle this like men." Rick insisted waiting for the governor to make a move. They both started to lower their weapons. Daryl took a step closer pointing the crossbow at the Governor. Rick held up his hand telling him not to shot. Rick placed his gun on the ground then stood to his feet. The Governor didn't have time to stand back up, Rick grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. Rick threw punches after punches. He got at least six punches before the Governor finally got him off. The Governor landing one good one on Rick's jaw. The inside of his gum was cut he could feel the blood on his tongue. He stumbled backwards quickly catching his balance. He wiped the blood running from his mouth with the back of his hand before going back after the man. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding from how hard he was punching the man. He slammed his fist into the covered eye. The governor hissed in pain knocking Rick backwards. The man grabbed at his eye screaming in pain.

Rick spit out the blood from his mouth trying to caught his breath. The Governor charged at Rick. Rick grabbed the man's arm twisting it behind him. Rick kicked the back of his knees making the man drop to the ground.

"Looks like you lose, Governor." Rick hissed pushing his arm deeper into his back.

"You going to kill me Sheriff?" The governor asked trying to caught his breath. Rick bent down near the Governor's ear.

"No, But she is." Rick quickly moved away from the Governor's. The Governor looked up to see Michonne with her blade risen. She didn't take no time. In one quick motion, Michonne swung her blade cutting the Governor's head clean off. Rick released the body letting it fall to the ground with his head. Rick looked up at Michonne. He simply nodded before picking his gun off the ground and putting it in his holster. He started looking around to see who was alive or dead.

"Nicole." Beth whispered. Nicole was on her knees hugging the ribbon to her chest. She was begging, praying Annie was okay. Her mind was playing different scenarios in her head. One where Annie and Carl got away, One where Annie was a walker running at her, and One where they were both gone. Beth's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Yes, Beth?" Nicole asked in whisper. She was staring straight ahead at the lit hallway.

"I don't hear anything anymore. There's no more gunshots." Beth whispered to her.

"It's over that's why." Nicole whispered standing to her feet. She didn't turn to look at Beth.

"What should we do? We should go back for help." Beth asked her placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole turned her head to the hand her shoulder. She pushed it off before taking at step forward.

"I'm going to go find Annie and Carl. You do whatever you want. Make sure you get Lane to safety." Nicole said harshly. "Go back, I don't need you in my way."

"How do I know who won?" Beth asked her hugging Lane to her chest for protection.

"Have faith in your group, Beth." Nicole snarled grabbing one of the flashlights and started down the hallway. She didn't hear Beth say anything else. Honestly, she didn't care what Beth said. A part of her blamed Beth a very small part. But a bigger part blamed herself for letting them leave without her. She had her gun ready for anything. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Only about finding Annie and Carl.

Rick looked around at the remaining group members. Blood covered, dirty, and they were all breathing heavily. Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Andrea, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Merle stood around him. He felt guilt about the new comers dying as they fought at their side. The creak of the prison door made them all turn. Rick smiled when he seen Beth come out with Lane in her arms. But his smile fell when he seen the tears in her eyes and nobody was behind her. He couldn't see his son, Nicole, nor Annie. There was a bad feeling arising in his chest. He hurried over to her Daryl following right behind him.

Beth looked up at him with big puffy eyes. She started shaking her head back and forth. Rick looked her and Lane over for any injuries before calmly grabbing her face to stop her from shaking.

"Beth where are they?" Rick asked her. She started choking on her words not making any sense. "Beth calm down. Just tell me what happened and where are they?"

"Nicole she wouldn't come back. Annie and Carl, Walkers." That was all Rick needed before he took off inside the prison. He broke out into a steady run his hand on his gun. Daryl was behind him using the flashlight to light the hallway in front of them. Daryl stopped Rick when they came across the three bodies laying in a pool of their own blood. He looked them over noticing the holes in their heads. He stepped over them continuing down the hall. When he came to the open cell door he heard a gun shot. He didn't flinch only took off in that direction. Another gun shot rang out and his pace quickened. Luckily Daryl kept up with him or he would have been in the dark. He rounded the corner and stopped.

Standing there with her back to him was Nicole. She was standing with her hands at her side. A gun in her right hand bounced against her leg as if she was pinpointing her next move. In the same hand was a red ribbon. He noticed it earlier in Annie's hair. Her hair had fallen from the ponytail. It was loosing flowing down her back. There was a flashlight at her feet lighting up anything in front of her. The way her body moved he could tell she was breathing heavily. He took a step forward but stopped when her body tensed.

"Nicole?" He said hoping she wouldn't turn and shoot him. She completely turned around his heart dropped when he caught sight of her face.

Her expression was filled with guilt and sorrow. Her eyes were darken over but there was no tears in her eyes. That scared him a little. She turned back around bending down to pick the flashlight back up.

"I have to find them." Nicole stated as she started walking away from him. He followed behind her trying to grab her arm. She pulled away from him. "I have to find them. It's my fault." she told him not turning around. Her voice was so calm it sent a chill down his spine. It was so empty. He grabbed her by the arms slamming her against the nearest wall. She dropped the gun and ribbon and started pushing against his chest. "Get off me." she growled. He kept her pushed against the wall not letting up at all until she calmed down. He checked her over for any injuries as he held her there. She started hitting his chest. "We can't waste anytime. We need to find them. I can't lose her." Nicole argued pushing at him once again. "I can't lose her, not like this." she whispered placing her hands on his chest. Her hands balled up in fist grabbing his shirt. Her body started shaking and he knew she was crying. She placed her forehead against his chest. He placed his chin on top of her head. He removed his hands from her arms and wrapped them around her. "I promised her. I can't break that promise. I told her I would protect her from everything." He started rubbing her back. "I lost them both, Rick. Her and Carl. It's all my fault." she sobbed her grip of his shirt tightening.

"You're going to go back, and we're going to go find them." Rick whispered rubbing her back. She started shaking her head in protest. "Yes, You're going to go back to the group and I will find them and bring them back."

"I can go" she whispered pulling back up to look up at him. "I can go with you and help."

He gently grabbed her face in his hands. "I promise to bring them back."

"I don't want to lose my family, Rick." she whispered before placing her hands over his. She gave them a squeeze. She was happy he was okay but Annie and Carl were clouding her mind. "None of y'all." She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She lingered there for a moment her face so close to his. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Daryl cleared his throat and Nicole quickly pulled away grabbing her gun and the ribbon from the ground. She placed the gun in her jeans before pulling her hair up into the ribbon. Rick handed her the flashlight.

"You won't, now go." Rick told her. She frowned at him before starting back. She looked over her shoulder. He was watching her leave. Making sure she did. She sighed before rounding the corner.

Rick waited til he could no longer see her flashlight before taking off the opposite direction. Daryl was right behind him. He checked the ground for any bodies of walkers and found two so far. Carl was a good aim, he just hoped he didn't run out of ammo. He came to a split in the halls and stopped. He looked down both halls before turning to Daryl. Daryl stepped in front of Rick pointing to the left hallway. Daryl touched his ear before telling Rick to stay quiet. Rick listened for what ever Daryl was talking about.

He thought he would never hear anything until he heard the soft count of something tapping on a pipe. It was faint but he could hear it. Rick didn't waste no time going down the hall. They reached an iron door that was wide open. Slowly Rick pulled his gun from the holster. The tapping got louder as he approached the door. He looked around inside the room and froze at what he seen.

Nicole pushed the door open going outside the prison. She was greeted by the original group. Carol wrapped her arms around Nicole when she seen the sad expression on the girl's face.

"Annie" was all Nicole had to say before breaking down in Carol's arms. Carol rubbed Nicole's back as Nicole cried against her shoulder. Carol already knew what had happened from Beth. She was sure Carl had gotten Annie to safety.

"It's going to be okay, Nicole. They'll find her and she'll be okay." Carol whispered. Nicole pulled away nodding her head. Gunshots rang out from behind Nicole. She counted the shots, there was only two. _Carl and Annie._ She quickly turned around starting towards the prison. Glenn grabbed her around the waist pulling her down to the ground.

"No!" she cried reaching at the prison.


	18. Fading Away

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews, and glad everyone is liking the story. I hope it was worth the wait... Really nervous about all you reading this chapter but here it goes. Leave a review telling if you liked it or not. -Hannah Michelle **

Nicole fought against Glenn's grip. Everyone was standing around her and him looking back at the prison. She couldn't hold back her tears. Tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe her throat was closing up. She was choking back sobs. She knew it had to be them. She had a bad feeling about those two shots. Something was off about how they were spaced out. As if Rick had to think about shooting.

"Annie, no." She sobbed pulling away from Glenn.

"We don't know if it was them or not." Maggie stated bending down next to Nicole. Nicole wasn't paying any attention to her. She was just focused on the metal door of the prison. "Nicole we don't know." Nicole snapped her head at Maggie cutting her off.

"I'm sure it was. I feel it in my bones that it was. Why was there only two?" Nicole asked her. Maggie opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Nicole narrowed her eyes at her and continued. "Because one for each kid. I killed them Maggie. It is all my fault." Nicole snapped pulling against Glenn's hold.

Rick looked at Daryl then placed his gun in the holster. He looked down at the two walkers laying on the ground. He stepped over the broken ladder. The tapping was now gone and the room was silent. He looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking down at him.

"Dad." Carl whispered holding Annie to his side.

"Are y'all okay?" Rick asked him looking them over.

"Yeah" Carl responded moving closer to the edge. Rick let out a sigh of relief that they were both okay.

Rick held up his hands. "Okay let's get Annie down first. Gently lower her into my arms." Carl nodded pulling Annie forward. He grabbed Annie's hand before lowering her into his father's arms. She was sniffling and her eyes were filled with tears and blood-shot. Rick cuddle her into his arms looking her over for bites. She had one injury to her forehead. It was a small gash. He was sure she probably ran into something running from the walkers. He sat her down next to him before helping his son down. Carl no longer had his gun with him. "Where's the gun?"

"I dropped it, sorry Dad." Carl frowned. "I lost Nicole, Beth, and Lane. Are they okay?" Rick pulled him into a hug. He was so happy his son was okay.

"They're alright." Rick told him pulling back from the hug. "I'm proud of you getting Annie to safety."

"She hit her head on the pipes." Carl explained walking over to Annie. She was shaking and scared. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking at the ground. "It's alright, Annie. We're safe." Carl bend down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder. Annie looked up at Rick.

"Nicole?" Annie whimpered.

"She's waiting for you." Rick bend down picking Annie up in her arms. "Come on let's get back."

"Get away from me" Nicole growled trying to stand to her feet. She pulled Glenn's arms off her before standing to her feet. She looked around at everyone turning her back to the prison. Their eyes were filled with sympathy and guilt. "Please stop looking at me like that." she hissed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Those shots could have been for a walker or somebody else." Glenn argued at her. She looked at him and sighed. She heard the metal door behind her. She didn't want to turn around but she did. Slowly she turned around and started crying more. In Rick's arms was her Annie. She was alive and looking right at her. Nicole didn't waste a second. She ran full speed towards them. She threw her arms around Annie and Rick at the same time.

"Thank you, Thank you." she whimpered pulling them both closer. She placed a kiss on Rick's cheek before she pulled away taking a look at Annie. "I'm sorry I lost you, I promise to never lose you again." she pulled Annie from Rick's arms. Nicole wiped the tears on Annie's cheeks away before pulling her in a tight hug. She looked up at Carl from over Annie's shoulder. "Thank you." she smiled before digging her head into Annie's shoulder.

After she was done hugging Annie, she checked her for bites and scratches she took Annie inside. The gash on Annie's forehead wasn't very bad. She bandaged it right up with the help of Hershel. Everyone else cleaned up the bodies as Nicole was inside with the children. She looked over at Beth feeling ashamed for the things she had said to the girl.

"Beth?" Nicole started clearing her throat. The blonde turned to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Beth asked her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't right to go off on you like that." Nicole whispered.

"It's alright." Beth shrugged then went back to what she was doing before. Nicole stood to her feet grabbing Annie's hand. She walked out of the prison just as the group caught fire to the group outside the fence. Annie pulled her hand from Nicole's. Nicole looked down at her question.

"I'm going to go see Carl." Annie explained. Nicole nodded really not ready to let Annie walk off. Annie left Nicole to join Carl. Nicole turned her attention back to Rick. He was making his way into the fence. She weakly smiled at him even though he was not paying any attention. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she watched him talk to Daryl and Glenn. There was something stirring inside her. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt light-headed. She crossed her arms over her chest stepping forward just watching him.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. Everyone decided to send Andrea, Michonne, and Merle back to the town to watch over the other people. Merle was the only one who knew how to run things around that place. Merle asked Daryl to come with him but Daryl told him he couldn't leave his group. The three would leave the next morning to go to the town. Andrea even tried to get the whole group to come with them but everyone liked the prison. If anymore attacks were to happen they would come to the town but if not they were staying here.

She had just tucked Annie in for the night and was going to go talk to Rick about what happened earlier. She wanted to thank him for saving Annie and apologize for putting Carl's life in danger like she did. She put her boots back on before heading downstairs. She walked across the block listening to everyone talk inside their cells. She couldn't blame them for not wanting to sleep after the day they all had day. Nicole hurried up across the cell block. She looked back before opening the cell block door and walking through. She started towards the door that led outside she stopped when the door opened in front of her. She stepped back as the door swung open. She met eyes with Rick. She smiled at him feeling nervous for no reason.

"Hey" she smiled moving out-of-the-way so he could shut the door. He gave her a confused look.

"Something wrong?" he asked a small smile creeping up on his lips. She shook her head no biting her bottom lip.

"I just need to talk to you for a second." Nicole suggested. He nodded telling her to carry on. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Thank you so much for bringing Annie back to me."

"You're welcome." Rick smiled. She bit her bottom lip taking a step closer to him.

"I also want to say I'm sorry about losing Carl when I was suppose to be watching him. It was my fault. I feel terrible." Nicole explained Rick took at step closer to her.

"It wasn't your fault. You were protecting them by killing those guys. You lost sight of them for one second everything worked out okay." Rick shrugged. Nicole nodded looking up at him through her eyelashes. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "You need to change." She looked down at her shirt. It was covered in the guy's blood she had killed.

"Yeah I do." Nicole whispered. She got shivers when she felt his knuckle brush against her bare skin. He didn't stop like she thought he would instead kept doing it. Her brain was screaming at her but worst than that her body was. She couldn't look up scared to what might happen next. Apart of her wanted to look up and see what would happen but another part was yelling at her to step away and go to her cell. Instead she stood there frozen in her spot. His touch was calling out to her. He kept gently brushing the skin above her jeans.

"Nicole." Rick whispered to her. She froze not wanting to look up. But she did. Slowly she lifted her head until her eyes met his. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by his lips crashing on hers. It was everything she imagined it to be. His lips were so soft yet the way he pulled at her made it rough. It didn't take her long before she was kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in her body. The hand that was holding her shirt moved around her waist pulling her as well. She pushed at him until his back slammed against the nearest wall. She felt him smile against her lips. He grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her up. He turned her around slamming her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. With her legs, she pulled his body harder against hers.

His lips moved from hers down her jaw line down her neck. She arched herself so he could have better access. She moaned when he lightly bite her collar-bone. She whispered his name as his hand moved up her back. He pulled her away from the wall walking her across the eating area. He pushed open the door's that led to the other cell block. He walked them through stumping his toe. Nicole laughed against his neck. He pushed her against another wall pushing her arms over her head. He entangled his fingers with hers. Their faces were close but not touching. Their were both breathing heavily.

She leaned forward placing a light kiss on his lips before unwrapping her legs. With his hand in hers she started walking towards one of the empty cells. Once inside Rick pulled her arm turning her around. She smiled at him before he pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hands on his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Once it was unbutton she pushed over his shoulder letting it fall to the ground at his feet. She moved her lips from his mouth down to his bare shoulder. She gently brushed her lips against his shoulder. His body was so warm. She pulled away long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head.

He reached behind her pulling the ribbon from her hair. Her hair fell in natural curls down her back and shoulders. She ran her hand down his chest. Her fingers stopped on his scar. She brushed her finger tips against it then she looked up at him. Unkillable she thought to herself. Rick ran his hands down her bare back causing her to shiver. Her hands moved down stopping at the top of his belt. He gave her a crooked smiled before he pulled her closer. Their lips were once again on each other's. He slowly walked her backwards before laying her down on the cell bed.

She started getting more nervous and a little panicked. That at any moment he would stop them and walk out. And if he was waiting for her to stop them, he might as well wait for rain in a desert. She wasn't stopping this. It was something she had wanted and needed. She needed his touch, his warmth, his everything. His touch was so much different from Connor's. It was soft and caring yet rough.

With each thrust, the world she once knew started fading away. She let go of those she had lost, she forgave herself for killing her father, all the pain started fading away inside her heart being replaced with something else. Pain wasn't the only thing that was replaced in her heart, so was Connor.


	19. Falling

Nicole stretched her arms over her head as she woke up. She opened her eyes the night before playing her in head causing her to smile. Nicole rolled over hugging the blanket to her chest. She was hoping to see Rick laying beside her but found the bed empty. She sat up holding the blanket to her chest. It was still dark outside only moonlight lighting the room. She looked at the figure standing there with his back to her. He was wearing nothing but his pants. She knew he was over thinking the situation. She wrapped the blanket around herself standing from the bed. She walked over wrapping her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. He covered her hands with his.

"You okay?" she asked him. He started rubbing her hands.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked her. She smiled against his back and nodded.

"I'm great." she whispered. He turned around to look at her. Her arms were still wrapped around his waist. He moved his hand up to her face. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. He frowned a little at her. "What?" she asked him moving her hand up his chest around his neck.

"What we going to do?" Rick asked her.

"About what?" Nicole asked him playing with his hair.

"About us. We can't just act like it never happened." Rick whispered brushing the hair from her forehead.

"I was scared you were going to say something else." Nicole whispered leaning up and kissing his lips. "Let's keep this between us. We have the kids to think about. I don't want to complicate things anymore than they already are." Rick nodded agreeing with her. Nicole looked up at him pressing her hand against his chest. "I want to be with you, Rick." Rick frowned pulling away from her touch.

"How can you be with me?" Rick asked walking past her grabbing his shirt off the ground. Nicole turned around to look at him.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Nicole asked crossing her arms over her chest. He sat down on the bed with his shirt still unbuttoned putting on his boots. Rick stopped to look at her.

"You are waiting for somebody, remember? How can you want to be with me when you are waiting for him?" Rick pointed out before turning back to putting his shoes on. Nicole dropped her arms to her side.

"I'm not waiting for anyone. I don't want him." Nicole told him taking a step towards Rick. She bent down in front of him placing her hands on his knees. "I want you and I know you want me."

"And when he comes for you?" Rick asked. He knew he was being selfish but he did want her. Lastnight made him feel so alive and he wanted to keep that feeling. Nicole smiled placing her hand in his.

"I'll stay. Like I said before I'll stand by you no matter what." she leaned up placing her hands on his chest. She smiled pushing him back against the bed. She sat on his lap with her hands pressed flat against his chest. "But you need to stop worrying about everything that could go wrong and just enjoy the moment." She smirked pulling the blanket off.

"Okay so you can't tell Daryl." Nicole said buttoning up her jeans.

"Why would I tell Daryl?" Rick asked putting his shirt on once again. The sun was just now coming up and they wanted to sneak in with out being seen. Nicole looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know maybe because you two have this whole bromance going on." Nicole grinned sitting on the bed to put her boots on.

"Okay." Rick smiled at her. He was dressed now the only thing he didn't have on was his belt. He stopped to just watch her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was messy and tangled but it just made her more beautiful if that was possible. Nicole finished putting on her boots and noticed Rick watching her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

Rick shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. She stood to her feet picking up his belt from the bed. She walked over to him placing the belt around his waist. She bucket his belt smirking up at him. He smiled at her. "What?"

"You need a shower." she whispered before turning on her heel and walking off. He caught up to her grabbing her before she walked out of the cell block. She giggled when he pushed her up against the nearest wall. "Is that an invitation?" he whispered putting his mouth next to her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Stop that right now." Nicole smiled pushing him away from her. "We don't have time." she kissed him one last time before opening the door. She looked back smirking. "Maybe." she walked out the door swinging shut behind her. She couldn't get the stupid smile off her face as she walked back to her cell. She heard the door open when she made it half way up the stairs. She almost lost her balance when she heard somebody say her name. She turned around to see Maggie coming out of her cell.

"You're up early." Maggie yawned rubbing her tired eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." Nicole shrugged stepping down the stairs. She stopped on the last step. "Long day in all."

"I know what you mean." Maggie yawned stretching her arms over head.

They both turned when the heard the click of the cell door. Rick was walking in towards his cell.

"Morning" Rick told them before walking into his cell. Maggie turned back to Nicole who was still staring at Rick's cell.

"You're glowing." Nicole snapped her attention to Maggie. Maggie was now eyeing her.

"No I'm not. Why would I be glowing? You know Maggie you get weirder and weirder." Nicole laughed awkwardly turning around and heading up the stairs. She didn't even notice Maggie following her.

"You are acting weirder than I am." Maggie pointed out following Nicole into her cell. Nicole grabbed a ponytail and brush from her bag. She also grabbed a change of clothes. Nicole turned around shrugging.

"I'm going to take a shower before Annie wakes up." Nicole suggested walking around Maggie.

"yeah I need one too. I'll use the other one." Maggie shrugged following Nicole out of the cell. Nicole was screwing it up. How was she suppose to confuse Maggie when everything was pointing to it. Maggie grabbed some clothes on their way out. They walked down the hall in silence but as soon as they reached the showers Maggie started questioning Nicole. "So what are you hiding Nicole?" Maggie asked Nicole crossing her arms over her chest. Nicole looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you mean, Maggie. I'm not hiding anything." Nicole lied removing her boots.

"Come on tell me." Maggie begged.

"There's nothing to tell." Nicole lied walking around to the other shower. She hurried up in the shower trying to beat Maggie. She didn't even brush her wet hair instead put it in a braid. She hurried past Maggie, who was in a towel.

"See you later" Nicole yelled walking out the door. She made it back to her cell without anyone seeing her. She tossed all the dirty clothes in a pile then pulled on a sweater. She sat down against the brick wall.

"Nicole?" Nicole looked up to Annie looking at her. Annie was still laying down but her eyes were opened looking at Nicole.

"Morning sweetie." Nicole whispered moving to sit on the bed. Annie sat up stretching her arms over her head.

"What we doing today?" Annie asked.

"Not a thing. Just relaxing I guess." Nicole shrugged grabbing Annie some clothes from the bag. She got Annie dressed. She could hear everyone downstairs getting up. She fixed Annie's hair like hers before heading downstairs. She got butterflies when she seen Rick standing there talking with Daryl and Andrea. She sat down on the ground with Carl and Annie. "What's going on?" Nicole asked Carl motioning towards Andrea and Rick.

"Dad and Daryl are going to take the others to that town. Andrea wants the group to move there. She's talking to Dad about it right now." Carl explained.

"Again? I thought we already talked about it." Nicole asked confused. Carl shrugged going back to feeding Lane.

"Nicole come here for a second" Andrea said waving her over.

"Annie stay here with Carl." Nicole ordered before walking towards the three people. "What's up?" She asked looking around at the three.

"Would you rather have Annie grow up here or in a town like Woodbury?" Andrea argued looking at Nicole. Nicole looked around at Annie then back at Andrea.

"Anywhere as long as it's safe." Nicole answered.

"The town is safe. It has a wall that keeps out walkers and trespassers." Andrea argued.

"It didn't keep us out." Daryl reminded her. Nicole smiled a little. Andrea glared at him.

"Daryl's right" Rick agreed. "Besides the governor knew the prison was the safest place around that's why he wanted it."

"But with us running the town nothing can take us." Andrea suggested. "there are other kids there for Carl and Annie. There they'll grow up normal and not be locked starting at cement walls for the rest of their lives." Nicole had never thought about it that way before. She looked back at Annie who was playing with Lane. Annie having a chance of a normal life sounded kind of good.

"They're fine here. My decision is made up, we're staying." Rick said firmly before turning on his heel. Nicole looked at Andrea and shrugged before following after Rick.

"Can I go?" Nicole asked walking up beside him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No." he told her opening the prison door. She walked through first turning around to face him.

"Why not?" she asked. He walked through closing the door behind him.

"Because you need to stay here and help Glenn look after things." Rick explained walking down the stairs towards the vehicles. She of course followed him.

"You can't tell me what to do, besides he has Maggie for that. Come on please." she begged getting in front of him. She stuck out her bottom lip. "I never get to go and I can't really get into any trouble with you and Daryl watching over me."

"Fine." Rick told her walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

"I'll go get the others." Nicole suggested going back up to the prison. She told Annie she would be back and to stay with Carl and not go outside. She told everyone to come on as she hurried outside to get the front seat. She of course got beaten when Daryl called shotgun. She got stuck in the back with Andrea and Michonne. Atleast she was luckier then Merle who got stuck in the very back.

"What do we plan on telling these people when you get there anyways?" Nicole asked breaking the silence in the car.

"I'm going to leave the talking to Merle." Andrea shrugged.

"Not a very good idea." Nicole mumbled under her breath. She was playing with hands in her lap. She looked up meeting eyes with Rick in the mirror. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to her lap.

They pulled up to the gate of town. Rick put the car in park then everyone climbed out. Merle was the first one to walk up the gate. He banged on it. After a couple seconds the gate opened enough for them walk inside. Rick walked behind Nicole inside. Nicole hadn't really had the chance to look around. She was breathless at the sight of people walking around like there was no walkers and the world hadn't ended. She smiled when she seen two kids playing tag. She felt a hand touch hers. She looked up to Rick staring at her. She weakly smiled at him before turning back to the sight. A group of people walked over to them.

"Merle? What are you doing here? Where's the governor?" one of the men asked him. Andrea stepped forward and started explaining the story from the governor kidnapping Glenn and Nicole to what happened yesterday. She told them they came back to help run things and make sure none of these people were to get hurt. Nicole wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation she was so busy watching the small girl about Annie's age. She was blonde and had a pink sundress on. Her hair was in two pigtails and she was spinning around laughing with a little boy about the same age. They looked so carefree and not worrying about running or dying. The girl slapped the boy's arm before taking off running in the other direction. Nicole laughed when the boy tagged the girl and she turned around and tagged him before disappearing around the building.

Nicole could just imagine Annie playing tag and laughing without a care in the world. She wanted that for Annie but she wanted it with Rick, too. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to be free and carefree with him and his kids. Maybe one day they'll find some place with no walkers or bad people trying to kill them. A place where her and him could lay in bed all day doing nothing but being together.

A woman ran up in panic grabbing Nicole's attention.

"One of the children fell into the hole. We can't get her. We don't know if she's okay or not." The woman said trying to catch her breath. Everyone followed the woman even Nicole and Rick. They came to a small hole that was very deep she couldn't see the bottom. Nicole noticed the little boy from earlier crying at a woman's side. Nicole didn't see the blonde girl and knew it had to be her that fell down the hole. All Nicole could do was picture Annie.

"Get some rope." Nicole ordered pulling off her sweater. "What's at the bottom?" Nicole asked the man from earlier.

"Water. It was a well but there isn't enough down there for her to drown in. Why? What are you doing?" the man asked eyeing Nicole. Another man walked up handing the rope to Nicole. She tied the end of the rope around her waist.

"I'm going to go get her." Nicole explained stepping towards the hole.

"No you're not" Rick demanded grabbing her arm. He pulled her away from the hole. "I'll go." Nicole pointed at the hole.

"No I need you to lower me down, you're the only one I trust with my life. I'm going, Rick." Nicole demanded pulling her arm away from Rick's grip.

"There you go putting yourself in danger again. What if that girl died when she fell and we put you in a hole with a walker? You're not going and that's final." Rick hissed trying to untied the rope. She slapped away his hands.

"I'll be okay. Trust me?" She begged him with her eyes. He searched her eyes before sighing. He stepped backwards nodding. She nodded turning around and starting towards the hole.

"Here it'll be dark down there." A man said handing her a flashlight.

"When I yell pull us up." Nicole said handing the other end of the rope to Rick. He nodded. She walked to the end easing herself down slowly. She grabbed the rope letting Rick lower her down. She turned on the flashlight flashing it around the walls. She looked down only seeing darkness even when she flashed the light down.

"Do you see anything?" somebody yelled from the top.

"Nope" she yelled flashing the light downward. "Keep going." She tried her best to hear something. A cry or the sound of a walker but she couldn't hear anything. They lowered down some more still couldn't see nothing but she started to hear something. It was a cracking sound. "I think I hear something." Nicole yelled.

"What?" they asked. She figured they couldn't hear her so she yelled again.

"I said I think I hear-" she was cut off by the rope snapping leaving her falling into the darkness of the well.


	20. Ashes to Ashes

**Well two chapters in one hour. I've been on over drive writing trying to make up for the Holiday delays. Anyways to all you wondering about Connor. Something will be happening very soon concerning Connor and Nicole. And yes Nicole and Rick have finally gotten together but does anyone really get their happily ever after? Anyways thanks for the reviews and reading A Life for A Life. I am really thrilled you all are enjoying my story. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter- Hannah Michelle **

"Nicole?" Rick yelled flashing the flash light in his hand down the hole. He couldn't see a damn thing. He heard the rope snap and her fall but he didn't hear her land. He was starting to panic and get mad at himself for letting her go down there in the first place.

Nicole gasped as she came up above the water. The water was deeper than they had told her it was. She was just glad she had missed the ground part of the well. She pulled herself onto the land coughing up water. The bottom was much bigger than the rest of the well. She looked up to see the blonde girl staring at her. She had a gash on her cheek and scrapped knee but what from Nicole could see she wasn't a walker. She was wet like Nicole was. Surprisingly she had hit the water like Nicole. Nicole was just happy the little girl could swim. Nicole sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked the girl. The little girl nodded hugging her knees to her chest. "What's your name? I'm Nicole." Nicole smiled crawling closer to the girl.

"Katie." she whispered looking at Nicole with her blue eyes. She was dirty and covered in mud.

"Nice to meet you Katie. I'm going to get you out of here." Nicole said looking up. She stood to her feet holding the wall. "Rick!" she yelled.

He moved closer to the well when he heard the yell.

"Nicole, Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Yes we're fine. Send down another rope or something." Nicole yelled.

Rick turned around looking at Merle. "Is there something around here we can use to pull them up? Something that won't break."

"Yeah we have a truck with a wire on it that can pull them up. I'll go get it." Merle suggested before walking off. Rick walked back over to the hole.

"Okay were got something but you'll have to wait a couple of minutes." Rick suggested. Nicole sighed sitting back down next to the girl. She pulled her knees against her chest taking a deep breath.

"He'll get us out." Nicole nodded to herself.

"How do you know?" Katie asked her moving closer to Nicole. Nicole looked at her and shrugged before turning back to face the water.

"I don't know. I just do." Nicole whispered laying her chin on her knees.

"Okay." Katie nodded backing up against the wall once again. Something caught Nicole's eye in the water. She stood up pulling the girl up with her. "what?"

"Don't move, back against the wall." Nicole ordered pulling the girl behind her. She counted at least four snakes moving in the water. One bite equalled death. She backed up so much she was practically squishing the girl into the wall. She must have disturbed them when she fell into the water. She looked over herself for bites she might have not felt. "Were you bitten by anything? Stabbed? anything?" Nicole asked the girl.

"No." Katie responded pulling on the back of Nicole's shirt.

"Rick!" she yelled keeping her eyes on the snakes.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Hurry up please." She wasn't about to tell him why. Not wanting to hear a told you so.

"I'm trying. Why what happened?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Nothing. It's just really creepy down here." She lied watching one of the snakes crawl onto the ground. She started panicking. "Hurry." she yelled. The snake slithered over closer. She stepped on it's head twisting her heel. The snake slung it's body around under her foot. She pushed down harder twisting her foot again. After a pop she removed her foot kicking the snakes body into the water.

Rick could sense something was wrong he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Something's wrong we have to hurry." he told Daryl looking around for Meryl. He saw the truck backing up. They parked right beside the well. Rick hurried over pulling the wire out.

Nicole heard the truck from where she was. After a couple seconds the wire lowered down right above the water.

"Stay here." she ordered stepping forward. She slowly walked over reaching for the wire. Her finger tips brushed the wire. She nervously looked down reaching for it again. This time she grabbed it pulling it towards her and Katie. She wrapped it around her waist. "Come here." She waved at Katie. The smaller girl walked over. Nicole wrapped her arms around Katie tightly. "Alright pull us up." She yelled. The wire tugged dragging her and Katie closer to the water. She was barely hovering over the water the tip of her boot dipped into the water. They slowly started lifting them out.

When she reached the top, she smiled when she seen Rick. He reached out and pulled the smaller girl away from her. He put her down before reaching out for Nicole. She pulled her over unstrapping her from the wire. She watched him leaned down to hug her but placed his hand on her shoulder instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded reaching up and placing her hand on top of his. He pulled his out from underneath her giving her this look that broke her heart. "We need to talk when we get back." Rick whispered before turning and walking towards Daryl and Andrea.

They left soon after that. Nicole sat in the back staring at the trees passing as Daryl and Rick sat in the front. She turned to look at the back of Rick's head. He hadn't looked back at her since they'd left. She sighed turning back to look out the window. They slowly pulled up to the prison. Nicole jumped out at the fence slamming the door and walking off before the other's could get out of the car. She walked right inside to get Annie. She wrapped Annie in a hug pulling her to sit on her lap.

"I missed you today." Nicole whispered laying her head against Annie's back.

"Nicole!" Nicole looked up see Rick standing there. He waved at her to follow him. She sighed getting up and sitting Annie back on the floor.

"I'll be right back." Nicole told her before turning on her head and following Rick outside. He walked into a different door holding it open for her. She followed him through waiting for him. Rick shut the door behind them before turning to face her.

"Why'd you run off I told you we needed to talk." Rick said angrily.

"Well I don't have time for your mood swings." Nicole argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"Worrying about your safety is mood swings?" He asked her. "You're just reckless and I don't want to lose you so yeah I get mad when you do something stupid like going in that well."

"I had to save that little girl, Rick. She would have died down there if I wouldn't have went down. Do you know how many sna-" she stopped talking her mouth hanging wide open.

"How many what were down there?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"It wasn't a big deal I handled myself. You seem to keep forgetting I've been taking care of myself and Annie before I ever came here. I can handle myself just fine." Nicole growled slamming her foot down.

"I never said you couldn't handle yourself but just remember how many times I've had to save your ass." he hissed.

"I wouldn't have been in those situations if I wouldn't have came here in the first place." Nicole yelled.

"Well guess what you did and there's no changing that. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of those gates. You belong here." Rick yelled pointing to the ground. His features softened as he whispered. "With me." She softly smiled at him. She nodded and he took a step closer towards her. He tilted her chin towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. She pushed rougher against him deepening the kiss. Her fingers wrapped in his hair. She pulled away for a moment catching her breath.

"This isn't over." she breathed he nodded and pulled her lips to his. He ran his hand down her side resting his hand on her hip. He moved up her shirt placing his hand on her bare skin. He roughly gripped it digging his fingers into her bare hip. The door creaked and Nicole quickly pushed Rick away from her. She pulled down her shirt. The door opened and Daryl stuck his head in.

"Hey Rick you have a minute?" Daryl asked looking from Nicole to Rick.

"I have to check on Annie anyways, we done here? Okay." Nicole said before walking past Daryl out the door. She stopped when she seen something coming up from the trees. It was smoke coming out from behind the tress. Nicole walked further out into the field looking at it. It wasn't the direction of the town so she knew it wasn't that. She turned when she seen Daryl and Rick walking up behind her.

"What is that?" Nicole asked looking at Daryl.

"I don't know but I think we should check it out incase it's somebody asking for help or anyone who could threaten us." Daryl suggested. Nicole looked at Rick waiting for him to respond to that. She did not want him going anywhere. Nicole had a really bad feeling about that fire. Rick met eyes with her then turned around towards Daryl.

"Go get Glenn and Maggie we'll go check it out." Rick demanded. Daryl nodded before walking back towards the prison. When Daryl was out of sight, Nicole took a step closer.

"Please don't go. I have a bad feeling and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go." Nicole whispered moving to stand in front of him.

"We have to go see what is Nicole." Rick demanded.

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything. Just please stay here with me." She grabbed his hand and wrapped both hands around his. "Please." she begged squeezing his hand.

"I'll be back. Stay here and watch after the others" he leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips. He smiled at her but she only frowned.

"Please Rick stay." she begged looking up at him with sad eyes. "For me."

"Rick!" Rick turned around and Nicole looked over his shoulder at Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie. Rick turned back towards Nicole.

"Please" She whispered looking at him once again. He sighed pulling his hand from hers.

"I'll be back, I promise." he leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead before turning his back towards her. She watched him walk off. Something bad was going to happen she could feel it she just didn't know what it was. She watched Carol open the gate and the silver truck pull away. She stood there in the middle of the field watching him leave the only thing on her mind was the last time somebody promised her they would be back, they never did.

The sun started setting Nicole sitting impatiently her legs bouncing up and down. She looked up at the fence seeing nothing like the past five hours. She played with her hands nervously. The feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. She felt like it was eating away her insides. She heard the door open behind her but she didn't turn around she kept her eyes on the dirt road. She felt a hand on her shoulder then somebody sit beside her.

"You okay?" It was Carol. Nicole looked over at her and shook her head no. Nicole placed her hands over her face and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really not sure." Nicole whispered running her hands through her hair.

"You can always talk to me about anything." Carol insisted patting Nicole's back.

"I-" Nicole started but stood when she seen the silver truck pull up. She stood there while Glenn got out and opened up the gate for them to drive through. The car pulled to it's regular spot. Nicole started walking towards the car slowly. Daryl stepped out first, then Maggie then Glenn walked up beside them. Then there was nobody else. Nicole walked over to the car opening every door. "Rick?" She cried every time she opened a door. She felt arms go around her pulling her away from the car. "Rick? God please no." She cried as Daryl sat her down to face him. She looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Rick? Is he-?" She choked on the words not able to say what she was thinking. Daryl gave her a look of pity then simply nodded. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. Nicole left her legs give out and she fell to the ground sobbing. "He promised me, he said he would come back." she sobbed digging her fingers into the soil.


	21. We All Lie Sometimes

_**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated but this last chapter took forever to finish. I kept having to redo it over and over. But I have finally gotten to where I like my finishing process. Anyways, this chapter will seem different between Daryl and Nicole. I promise you that it is strictly friendship nothing romantic will come of it. I hope to get some reviews and everyone enjoys it. Oh, and about Rick well I can't really say I haven't figured about what I'm going to do with that situation but leave me your thoughts on Rick's death. Anyways Chapter 21 here you are, thanks for you reading- Hannah Michelle**_

The pain in her chest wouldn't stop as she shoved the shovel into the ground once again. She tossed the dirt aside. With the sleeve of her sweater she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. The wood of the shovel was rubbing sores on her hands from her gripping to hard as she dug. Glenn had offered to help her dig so had Daryl but she felt like she needed to do it. As much as she tried not to cry the tears still poured down her face. Daryl had told everything that had happened. The roof had caved in seperating Rick from the group. They tried to get to him but the fire blocked them away. Rick had told them to go on with out them that he would find his own way out. But once they reached outside the house had completely collapsed. They spent several minutes looking for him but found nothing. He was truly inside when the house fell.

The strange thing was Carl wasn't crying. She had not seen shed one single tear. She tried her best to ignore it and finish what she was doing. She had only dug to her knees and still had a long more to dig. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away.

"Stop" she growled continuing to dig.

"Give me the shovel Nicole." She turned around to look at Daryl.

"No I have to do this." she sniffled before turning back to digging. Daryl stepped down into the grave with her. He grabbed the shovel pulling it from her hands.

"No you don't. I'll do it, you go inside." Daryl argued. She shook her head no, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't. He deserves to be buried by Lori." Nicole whimpered pulling the shovel from Daryl and continuing to dig. "There might not be a body but he needs a grave. A proper burial next to his wife." Nicole broke down dropping the shovel. She dropped to her knees inside the grave clinging to the ground. "I begged him not to go Daryl I begged him." she cried her body shaking from the sobs.

"I know." Daryl nodded looking down at the broken girl. She looked around at him.

"But he went anyways. Now he's gone." she whimpered. Daryl nodded. He helped her to her feet then walked her up to the prison. He told Glenn to finish the grave then walked Nicole inside. He sat her down on one of the tables before bending down in front of her. He gently grabbed her hands turning to over so he could get a look at her palms. They were cut and scrapped but no real damage. He stood up leaving her by herself at the table. She just kept staring at her palms. Daryl came back bending down in front of her once again. He placed some proxide and some bandages next to her. He grabbed a rag pouring some proxide onto it. He picked up one of her hands in his dabbing the sores with the rag.

Nicole didn't say a thing as Daryl washed and bandaged up her hands. When he was finished he stood to his feet. She closed her hands moving them against her chest.

"Get some sleep, Nicole." Daryl ordered before walking off. She looked over her shoulder at him watching him leave. She turned back around trying her best to keep her emotions locked down. She stood to her feet slowly walking to the door. She opened it enough for her to look outside into the night. She seen Annie, Carol, Carl, Beth, Lane, Maggie standing with Glenn and Daryl. She hadn't talked with Annie nor Carl since she had gotten the news about Rick. She knew she was being selfish but she wanted to grieve by herself. She closed the door turning around and laid against the door.

She sighed before pushing herself away from the door. She walked to her room crawling on to the bed. She laid on her side hugging her legs to her chest. Her body started shaking from the cries she was letting out. She jumped when she felt a hand brush the hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see Annie was now on the bed sitting down in front of her. Annie didn't say a thing just pulled Nicole's head on to her lap and started rubbing her back.

The next morning Nicole laid in bed watching Annie brush her own hair and get herself dressed. Annie looked around at Nicole weakly smiling at Nicole. She didn't smile back all she did was turn her back to Annie to face the wall. She laid in bed most of the day staring at the wall.

Annie had left earlier after Nicole choose to ignore her. Carol had came by earlier to give Nicole something to eat but Nicole just ignored her and didn't eat. She heard somebody walk into her cell. She didn't even bother rolling over just laid there. She just closed her eyes tightly. _Just go away _she thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" It was Carl. She still didn't move or say a thing. Just laid there. "I know you're awake, Nic. I heard you crying earlier." Still nothing. "Fine don't talk but listen. You are being weak." Carl hissed. That grabbed her attention. She quickly sat up turning to look at him.

"I'm weak? You don't know what weak is, kid. You're just heartless. Your father died yet you haven't cried not once. I'm sorry I can't handle losing somebody. Unlike you I don't lose somebody every week." She yelled glaring at him. She instantly regretting her words after they left her mouth. She didn't mean to be so cruel towards Carl. Carl looked at her in disbelief standing near the exit. His eyes narrowed.

"My dad is not dead. He has made it through alot. He had came back from the dead more than once. He was shot he lived, We left in a town full of walkers laying in a bed and he came back, he has fought walkers and the living yet he always lives. A fire is not going to kill him and you're stupid to believe it would. He is-"

"Unkillable" Nicole whispered repeating the words she had spoken the other night. She knew she was wrong about it.

"Damn right." Carl said proudly causing Nicole to weakly laugh. She looked away wiping her tears away with her hand. She looked back at him frowning.

"You might be right about him not being dead but maybe he is. You don't know for sure Carl." Nicole told him. "Your dad may have died in that fire. Everyone said they watched him die. You can't argue with the truth."

"Why are you being like this? Out of everyone I thought you would be the one person who wouldn't give up hope. You have sat here waiting for somebody everyone knows is dead. You keep telling yourself he's alive and he's coming but the truth is he's not coming and he's dead yet you don't give up on him ever. So why are you giving up on my dad so easily?" Carl yelled. She couldn't find the right words. She didn't know why she gave up Rick faster than she gave up Connor. She had gave up Connor the moment Rick had kissed her. Now here she was completely giving up on Rick.

"I don't know why." she whispered looking at the boy. Carl had everything figured out and here she was calling him the child.

"Well stop. I know you care for my dad so start showing come faith in him." Carl demanded before turning on his heel and leaving her alone. She looked around the room thinking about what Carl had just said.

She laid back down until dark. Once it was dark Annie crawled into bed with her. Nicole waited for her to fall asleep before leaving the cell. She walked down the stairs outside. Slowly she made her way towards the fresh grave. She sat down infront of it running her fingers over the dirt.

"You son has in his head that you're alive. Hell he might be right but good things like that don't happen to me, ever." she whispered. The tears started building up in her eyes. Even though she knew Rick's body wasn't in the grave she still felt like it was the only place she could talk to him at.

"I hate you." she whimpered pulling her knees against her chest. "You lied." She laid her chin on her knees. "You said you would come back but you didn't. Now here we are lost with out you. I don't know what to do with out you." she whimpered reaching her hand up and wiping the tears from her face. "I lied." she whispered reaching her hand out and grabbing a handful of dirt. "I don't hate you." She slowly started dropping the dirt. "It's actually the complete oppisote." She sadly smiled. "If you come back I swear I'll listen to you. I won't be reckless anymore I swear. I'll do anything just please come back. I think I might love you." She broke down in sobs holding her chest. Her heart was so filled with pain, and the only person who took it away was the one putting it there now. She heard a footstep behind her and she quickly turned around hoping it was Rick. But it wasn't. There was Daryl with the bottle of vodka. She looked at the bottle before turning around.

"Medical uses only, Daryl." Daryl mocked sitting down beside her. "But I think this is a medical condition." Daryl shrugged holding the bottle out towards her. She took the bottle from his head before gulping some of it down. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater before handing it back to Daryl.

"Did Rick say anything to before the building caved in?" Nicole asked hoping Rick had said a goodbye to at least Carl. Daryl didn't say anything for a couple seconds before simpling shaking his head no.

"Do you think Carl's right about Rick being alive?" Nicole asked looking at Daryl.

"Nope." Daryl said coldly before drinking from the bottle.

"But what if Rick's still alive?" Nicole asked him looking straight.

"He's not." he responded kicking the dirt with his foot.

"But what if he is?" Nicole asked.

"He's not! You and Carl need to stop it. Rick's gone." Daryl demanded. His tone made Nicole flinch. "There is no way he made it out alive. I know you and Carl think he's immortal or whatever but the truth is he's just a man. A man who can be killed and was." Daryl hissed. She nodded his words sinking in. Daryl was right Carl wasn't. As much as she wanted to believe in Rick being alive all the facts were pointing to him dying in that fire. She sighed grabbing the bottle. She put to her mouth chugging most of it before sitting it back down.

"What do we do now?" Nicole asked looking at Daryl.

"I don't know. Keep doing what we've always done" he shrugged.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Nicole asked leaning back to stare at the starry night.

"Survive." He answered. Nicole looked at him before slowly nodding. She sighed before looking forward. She stood up brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Well I'm heading to bed." Nicole sighed "Goodnight Daryl."

"Night Walker Bait" Daryl said. She started towards the prison crossing her arms over her chest. She walked inside quietly making her way back to her room. After kicking off her boots, she crawled into bed snuggling up to Annie.

The next morning Nicole woke up to Annie softly humming. She rolled over looking at the smaller girl brushing her hair. Annie looked around at Nicole frowning.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Annie whispered turning back around.

Nicole moved off the bed sitting behind Annie. She gently removed the brush from Annie's hand and started brushing.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was having a hard time dealing with the news." Nicole sighed. Annie gently nodded. Nicole pulled Annie's hair into a ponytail. "I know I haven't been the best guardian but I'm going to try harder from now on. I've been thinking about going back to our original plan." Annie quickly turned around to face Nicole. Nicole held up her hand to silence Annie. "I know you like it here. But it's harder for me to focus on you with other things happening. I think we should leave and stick to what we had planned. We find a boat then find an island." Nicole explained placing the brush back into the bag.

"But Carl and Lane." Annie argued looking at Nicole confused.

"They'll stay here with the rest of the group. It would be just you and me like it use to be." Nicole weakly smiled trying her best to get Annie to nod. But she wasn't nodding. She just kept staring at her in disbelief. "Look Annie, it's hard for me to take care of you when I have other people to worry about as well. Yesterday something horrible could have happened to you and I wouldn't have even noticed. Us staying here isn't a good idea. If it's just me and you, you're all I have to worry about. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetie?" Annie continued to stare at Nicole not saying a thing. Nicole started getting fustrated. She was the adult she was the one who called the shots. She was about to tell Annie they were leaving because she said so but Glenn walked inside her cell.

"Everyone is needed downstairs." Glenn told her. She nodded standing to her feet.

"I'll be down in a minute." Nicole sighed running her finger through her hair. Glenn nodded before smiling at Annie and walking out. Nicole quickly changed into a long red tank top and some blue jeans before putting her boots back on. She and Annie walked downstairs together. Nicole sat Annie down with the children before joining the group.

"I know we've all have a rough day yesterday with losing Rick and everything but we have to get back to what we were doing." Daryl explained looking around the group. Nicole felt her chest tighten when he said Rick's name. "Finish cleaning out the prison and secure it completely." Daryl turned to Glenn and Maggie. "You two will kill the walkers surrounding the fences. Me and Nicole will start clearing the next block. The rest will stay here." Nicole wanted to speak up and tell everyone she would be leaving soon but decided to help them before leaving. It was the least she could do for _this_ group. Everyone nodded before breaking up and doing what they were told. Nicole grabbed the machete and gun from the table before following Daryl into the next hallway.

On the way down the hall Nicole came across a dead guard. She bent down next to him pulling his holster off him. She unstrapped it before standing back up. She clipped it around her waist before clipping it around both thighs. She looked around to see Daryl staring at her. She put her gun into the holster before placing the machete into it as well.

"Are you done yet?" Daryl asked looking at her. She nodded then he turned around continuing down the hall. "So you're thinking about leaving?" Nicole looked at the back of Daryl's head. She should have known somebody was listening. Somebody's always listening.

"How did you-?"

"Glenn" Daryl said interrupting her question. She sighed moving her eyes to her feet as she walked.

"I just think it would be best if me and Annie left." Nicole shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "It would make things easier for me to watch her."

"Watch her die." he growled caughting her off guard. Her head snapped up narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Nicole snapped Daryl quickly turned around making her take a step back. Though she was mad she didn't want to get on the redneck's bad side. He was the only one she had really talked to since Rick's death.

"It doesn't matter if you'd let something happen to her or not. You're just a girl yourself." He snapped his fingers together. "That's how fast it takes a walker to bite her or you. What you going to do when you get bitten and she is completely alone?" Daryl asked her taking a step closer to her narrowing his eyes. "Are you going to kill yourself or let yourself slowly turn into one of them? Are you going to allow her to watch you try to kill her or yourself? Leaving is the worst thing you could ever do for her. Here if something happens to you she'd have Carl, Beth, all of us. But you want to take her away where you are all she can depend on. Where she'd be alone if something were to ever happen to you. It's selfish!" Daryl hissed. She was in shock but anger was building up inside of her.

"I am not selfish! You have no idea what you're talking about! I would do anything for that girl. She's like my daughter. I have starved myself for days so Annie would have plenty to eat. Don't you dare call me selfish you bastard!" she didn't realize she was crying until she shoved at Daryl to back away from her. "I have tried to die for you all and in the end the one person who would die for me, died." she was sobbing by the time she finished. She covered her mouth with one of her hands and clutched at her stomach with the other. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly shoved it away. "Get away from me." But he didn't listen instead he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She pushed and fought against his hold. "Leave me alone." she pushed away from him stumbling backwards. She caught herself before she fell. "Why are you trying to make me stay? I don't want to stay here."

"Because Rick asked me to look after you!" Daryl yelled causing her to flinch. She looked at him in disbelief.

"But you said he-"

"I know what I said, i lied." Daryl sighed cutting her off. "He asked me to look after the group if anything was to happen to him. And last time I checked you were part of the group."

"When did he say this to you?" Nicole asked.

"After we left the prison that day he died. It's kind of weird him saying something like that then him dying. He did say something didn't feel right about the fire maybe that's what he meant. So here I am trying to look after you and the group while you're making it harder for me to do it. I thought you would be the one person who stand by me while I tried to rebuilt everyone's guard. With Rick gone, it's harder for everyone not just you." Nicole turned away from him looking at her feet. "Now are you going to go back on Rick's last request?" Her gaze snapped to look at Daryl. Was she? Rick asked Daryl to keep an eye on the group while she was part of it at the time. She might not consider herself a part of the group now but she did then. Rick wanted her to be safe, and Daryl wanted her to stand by him like she did Rick. He wanted her to fight as his side and help secure the prison once again. With Rick gone alot has lost hope, she had. She sighed closing her eyes. She was tired of running and making Annie run. Daryl did have a point if anything were to happen to her here then at least Annie wouldn't be alone. If she wasn't honest with herself she knew leaving had nothing to do with keeping Annie save it was having to do with running from Rick's memory. And by doing so she was putting Annie in danger. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't want Annie ever to be alone. Nicole opened her eyes.

"I'll stay and help you. You're right I can't run it's not fair to Annie. I don't want her ever to be alone." Nicole whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good now let's get back to what we were doing, Walker Bait." Daryl smirked causing her to weakly smile. She would be strong. She wouldn't cry anymore. She had been independent and stong before all this. And she'd be damn if she was going back to weak Nicole. She would not go back to waiting for a hero to rescue her. She was the hero in this story and her own knight in shining armor.


	22. One then Two

**_Thanks for the reviews I loved them, I am very happy you all are liking my story and OC. & Yes a girl can dream(: Leave more because I love to read them they make my day. Hope you enjoy the chapter read and find out what more drama Nicole gets herself into.-Hannah Michelle_**

Daryl slowly opened the bar doors as Nicole stood behind him machete ready. He stepped inside slowly waving her to follow. It's been two days since Rick's death. Nicole hadn't cried and Carl still hadn't given up hope. Every time somebody would try and talk with Carl he would simply ignore them. Nicole had been keeping her mind on over drive trying to not think about Rick. Most of the time it would work sometimes not so much. Like last night on her way to the showers she thought she saw him walking down the hall from the corner of her eye. She had to stop and look to see. It was just her mind playing nasty tricks on her.

Sometimes she could feel his hand gently touching her skin and it would give her goosebumps. She would simply shake it off and ignore it completely. Of course she was holding in her pain or simply ignoring it but it worked well for her. Rick was gone and he wasn't coming back, she knew that and she had accepted it. Though her heart would ache for him as much as her body did. She would simply push her pain away and focus on killing walkers it kept her busy. Maggie would tell her how reckless she was being but Nicole would shrug her shoulders and ignore the comment. She unbandaged her hands after Daryl wrapped them.

Nicole had became close to Daryl. Not like she did with Rick but she looked at Daryl as an older brother she never had. She would always assist him with his plans. Right now they were cleaning out their third block in two days. Slowly but surely they were cleaning out the prison. Nicole had talked to Annie about not leaving. The smaller girl was thrilled about staying with Lane and Carl. Nicole hadn't thought about leaving since her fight with Daryl. He had been completely right about the whole situation.

Nicole slowly moved around Daryl making her way over to the stairs. She crept up the stairs spotting at least four walkers. One saw her and started towards her. She held on to the railing waiting for it. As it approached her, she grabbed it by it's shoulder throwing it over the railing. She watched it hit the ground it's head instantly busting open. She smirked turning to face the other three. She twisted the machete in her hand waiting for them to realize she was there. She softly whistled grabbing their attention. She stepped forward her feet firmly on the ground. The first one approached she swung the blade sticking it the top of it's head. Before she could pull it back out another walker shoved the other walker over the railing taking her machete with it. She couldn't use her gun it might attract more walkers.

"Great" she mumbled grabbing both sides of the railing. She swung her legs kicking both walkers onto their backs. She took off to retrieve her machete. She ran past Daryl who was easily picking walkers off with his crossbow. She found her second victim pulling her machete from it's head. Daryl looked at in confusion. She waved her machete at him before heading upstairs to finished the job. She didn't make it half way up before the walkers were already making their way down. She swung the blade cutting both their heads in half at the same time. Their bodies came tumbling forwards knocking her backwards onto the ground. Both walkers landing on top of her with a thud. She groaned trying to push the heavy things off her. Daryl held out a hand to her pulling her out from under neath them. She stood to her feet before bending down and picking up her machete. "Thanks" she breathed placing the machete back into her belt.

"Why is it you're always getting knocked on your ass?" Daryl asked putting his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I'm not always getting knocked on to my ass. Those things are heavy and I didn't realize they would come tumbling down like they did." Nicole explained looking down at the walkers. "Beside I kicked their asses" Nicole smirked turning back around to look at Daryl.

"Come on you know the drill turn around." Daryl demanded. Nicole rolled her eyes slowly turning around so Daryl could check for bites or scratches. They started doing it all the time if anyone even saw a walker. Nobody wanted to lose anymore people so it was part of the deal. "Okay you're good." Nicole turned around checking Daryl for anything. Even though Daryl never got that close like she did he was still checked.

"You're good, can we go now? We still have to make that run into town and I would like to be home before dinner." Nicole pouted placing her hand on her hip. Daryl and Rick were suppose to make this run but since Rick was gone, Daryl had to stay. So Nicole said she would go instead.

"Yeah let's go." Daryl nodded opening the door they came in. Nicole walked through first. "So who volunteered to go with you again?"

"Maggie." Nicole said looking at him over her shoulder. "I mean it's not that hard of a run. We go to Woodbury get those supplies from your brother and Andrea then head back. Simple no danger involved."

"Knowing you? You would easily get introuble some how." Daryl smirked. She gasped.

"Do not!" he raised his eyebrow at her recieving an eyeroll from her. "Okay so sometimes I find trouble. Well most the time." Daryl moved infront of her opening another door. Nicole paused staring at the door. She didn't want to walk through that cell block.

"Let's take the way we came. We should check for any more walker just incase, you know." Nicole lied eyeing the door. Daryl looked from her to the door.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Daryl shut the door back before turning back around and heading down the hall. Nicole stared at the door for a moment before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. And there it was the touch running across her skin. She could hear him and her laughing in the distance. Her trance was broken when Daryl called her name. She shook her head opening her eyes before catching up with Daryl. She stopped next to him. What she liked most about Daryl, he didn't question her actions. Most people would have asked why she was avoiding that block but not Daryl. She liked it that way. They walked out meeting up with the rest of the group. Nicole walked up next to Maggie.

"Okay take the silver one and hurry back." Daryl ordered looking at Nicole. Nicole nodded turning to Maggie.

"Ready to go?" Nicole asked grinning.

"You can drive right?" Maggie asked giving her a worried look.

"Yeah I had my driver license before this happened." Nicole explained starting towards the door. Maggie nodded following Nicole. "It just took ten tries to get." Nicole smirked before pushing the door open and walking outside.

"That's not funny, Nic." Maggie said following her down the stairs. Nicole shrugged walking around to the driver's side. Glenn ran out and opened the gate for them. Nicole wasn't a bad driver she just wanted to tease Maggie alittle. She had passed it on her first try actually. Nicole waved at everyone before pulling outside the gate. Once she hit the road she speed up alittle more rolling the window down alittle. She wished she had music. She missed it at times like this.

"Hey Nicole can I ask you something?" Maggie said grabbing Nicole's attention. Nicole nodded keeping her eyes on the road ahead. She didn't want a walker or somebody walking out in front of her. "If you were in love with somebody right now, and they asked you to marry him, would you? I know it's a crazy thought marrying somebody during this but-"

"It's not crazy, I think it's pretty romantic." Nicole weakly smiled keeping her eyes on the road.

"So you would marry somebody in this?" Maggie asked shifting in her seat to look at Nicole.

"Yes I would" Nicole smiled thinking about the man she loved.

"So if he came back would you marry him tomorrow?" Maggie asked catching Nicole off guard. Nicole looked at her in confusion. _How did she know? _Nicole asked herself. Trying to not show the fear on her face. She cleared her throat.

"How did you-"

"I know you haven't seen him over a year, but you still love him so would you marry him if he asked you?" Maggie said. Nicole let out a sigh of relief and started softly giggling.

"Oh you're talking about Connor. I thought you were talking about-" Nicole couldn't stop herself she froze cutting off her sentence. She watched Maggie's face go from confused to shocked.

"I was talking about Connor, who were you talking about?" Maggie asked curiousity written all over face. Nicole cursed herself keeping her mouth closed. She watched from the corner of her eye as Maggie was playing everything in her head. "Came back?" Maggie whispered to herself. Nicole could see the puzzle pieces being placed together. Maggie gasped looking at Nicole. She pointed her finger at her. "You're talking about Rick!" Nicole laughed nervously.

"No, Rick? No. He was my friend." Nicole lied trying to throw Maggie off the trail. Unfortunely it didn't work.

"Yes you are. That morning I caught you all glowing, Rick walked in right behind you. You wouldn't tell me anything, because you were hiding something. Now I realize that something was Rick. It explains so much now. The way he would protect you the way you looked at him it all makes the way you reacted with his death" Maggie voice softened she looked at Nicole. "You love him and now he's gone." Maggie whispered sitting back in her seat. Nicole knew Maggie had figured it out there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. "Wow" Maggie mumbled. Nicole wanted to change the subject once again pushing the hurt away from her heart.

"So Glenn asked you to marry him?" Nicole asked Maggie. Maggie turned towards her gently nodded. "I think you should. It's really romantic. Especially is you two love each other."

"We do love each other, a lot but I don't think we should." Maggie sighed

"Well take it from me. You want to do everything you can as fast as possible because one day he might not come back. Then you'll regret everything you didn't do and should've done." Nicole looked forward the town coming into view. They had to park a mile back because of the cars blocking the drive.

"You are right, live as if you'll die tomorrow right?" Maggie smiled at Nicole. Nicole nodded pulling the car over to the side of the road. She put it in park and killed the engine and got out. She and Maggie walked up towards the fence together. Just as they were about to reach the gate something flew by Nicole's face. It was fast and she couldn't see what it was. She reached up touching her cheek. She pulled her hand away looking at her fingers. Her blood covered her finger tips. She narrowed her eyes looking up from where the shot came from. She met eyes with a young girl. She had bright red hair. Her height was shorter then most maybe 5'3 from what Nicole guessed. Her hair was pulled threw a black cap. Maggie stepped around Nicole looking at her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked looking at Nicole's freshly cut cheek. Nicole nodded her eyes still on the girl. She stepped around Maggie narrowing her eyes.

"Hey we're on your team genius!" Nicole snapped walking towards the gate once again. Nicole stopped when an arrow stuck into the ground infront of her. Nicole sighed glaring at the girl now. "I'm going to kick your ass if you shoot on more of those things at me. Do you understand?" Nicole stepped forward keeping her eye on the girl. The gate's opened and out walked Andrea. She smiled when she seen them.

"Thank god, somebody who knows us." Maggie sighed moving inside. Andrea chuckled looking at the girl Nicole threatened.

"Yeah she's new." Andrea smiled before turning back to look at the girls. "Where's Rick and Daryl?" Both girls looked down. Nicole had completely forgotten about them not knowing about Rick. "What's going on?" Andrea asked. Maggie looked up clearing her throat.

"Rick- Rick's- he's gone" Maggie choked on her words tying to find the right ones. Nicole couldn't stay she excused herself walking off to find Merle. She couldn't handle hearing somebody else cry over Rick. She pushed the feeling away starting towards where everyone practice with weapons. She walked around kicking the dirt making a cloud of dirt. She seen Merle in hand to hand combat with some guy. She leaned her back against the wall watching them fight. After a couple moments Merle finally noticed her.

"Well look who it is, Sheriff's wife." Merle grinned. Nicole rolled her eyes pushing herself off the wall starting towards him.

"We both know that was a lie." Nicole said walking towards him. He tilted his head at her. She knew what he was about to ask but she quickly beat him to it. "He's not here." She hissed walking up to him. "Now i need you to get me the supplies I'm here for. Andrea is caught up at the moment and I don't have time to wait." Nicole snapped fiercly. Merle laughed at her and starting circling her.

"My, my, my. Who is this new woman? I haven't see her before." Merle smirked at her. She didn't like it at all. He reached out trying to touch her fresh cut. She slapped his hand away. "Something bothering you darling?" She snapped her glare at him.

"Just get me the supplies. I don't have time to play Dr. Phil with you hick ass." she growled turning her gaze back forward. He laughed once again stopping in front of her. She wanted so badly to throat punch him. "Just bring the supplies to the front the gate, Merle." she growled before turning on her heel and walking back. She seen Maggie wrapping Andrea in a hug. Nicole stopped and sighed looking anywhere but at them. She knew it was unhealthy for her bury her feelings. But she had already cried and grieved enough. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. _One day at a time. Hold yourself together Nicole. _She told herself. Her eyes snapped open when something hit the ground infront of her. She looked down at the duffel bag then up at Merle. He was staring at Andrea. He looked down at Nicole simply nodding. Nicole knew that was his way of saying sorry. She simply nodded back before picking up the duffel bag.

"Thanks for the supplies see you soon." she said throwing the bag over her shoulder. She started towards Maggie. "We ready?" she asked without looking down at them.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the car." Maggie told Nicole. Nicole nodded at the guard to open up the gate. She waited for five minutes in the car tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Pain and hurt slowly rising. She usually kept herself busy when it happened but she had nothing to do. She leaned her forhead against the steering wheel taking a deep breath. She heard the car door open and close. She sat up looking over at Maggie.

"We ready?" Nicole asked thanking her for breaking the silence.

"Yeah are you okay?" Maggie asked looking over Nicole's face. "You look upset."

"No I'm fine, really I am." she lied trying to give her reasurring smile but failed.

"You can cry I'm here for you." Maggie whispered placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"No I can't. I'm suppose to be strong. I can't cry anymore." Nicole started the car putting it into drive. She did an u-turn shaking her head.

"It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak you know" Maggie pointed out patting her shoulder.

"Can we please stop talking about Rick? I don't want to talk about it, Maggie." Nicole snapped shaking off Maggie's hand. "I just want to get back with out having to worry about being out when it's dark."

"Nicole-"

"Maggie please just stop!" Nicole yelled slamming her hand against the steering wheel. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." Maggie whispered turning her gaze back forward. Nicole took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

As soon as she pulled up to the prison, Maggie looked at her.

"I won't tell anybody about you and Rick." Maggie whispered before climbing out of the car and leaving Nicole alone. Nicole sat in the car for a few moments before climbing out. She grabbed the duffel from the backseat. She slowly walked up to the prison. She walked inside looking for Annie. The small girl was sitting beside Beth and Lane. Nicole went straight to find something to clean her face with. She tossed the duffel bag on a near by table. She picked up a rag dipping the edge in water before finding a nearby pan.

"What happened?" She looked in the pan to see Daryl walking up behind her. She sighed looking down getting the rag little more wet.

"Wasn't a walker. We didn't see any walkers. Some girl shot an arrow at me and she's not as good at aiming as you are. I guess she didn't know we were on their side." Nicole explained as she finished wiping the blood from her face. "No damage done." She looked at Daryl in the pan. He nodded looking over the cut one last time before walking off.

During dinner nobody really talked, except Daryl. He told everyone what they would be doing tomorrow. Daryl had easily been accepted as the new leader of the group. He had taken over very well. After dinner everyone broke apart going to bed. Nicole tucked in Annie before crawling into the bed next to her.

The next morning Nicole woke up before Annie. She braided her hair to the side before putting on a white tank top and dark jeans with her boots. She stood up placing her holster on and placing her gun in it. She put on her washed green military grommet jacket before heading downstairs. She zipped it half way up as she walked down the stairs. She met Daryl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning." Nicole said walking around him to get her machete. "What do we have to do today?"

"I think we should clean off the gate then start back on the prison." Daryl suggested walking up behind her. She nodded placing the machete back on to the table grabbing the knife instead. She turned around to see Maggie and Glenn walking out already ready for the day.

"Yeah we can do that." Nicole nodded. She turned around walking with Maggie. Glenn and Daryl leaded as the girls followed them outside. Nicole counted at least ten more walkers already at the gate. She and Maggie took to the left. Nicole held out her hand gently cutting the palm. She rubbed her palm against the gate before backing up. She twisted the knife in her hand as the walker started biting the fence. Her and Maggie both stabbed their knifes into a walkers' head. They finished the walkers in no time. They both watched Daryl and Glenn wait for them near the prison. Just as they both made it to the boys the sound of a diesel truck rang in their ears. Nicole stopped turning slowly towards the fence opening. Pulling up was a black ford diesel truck. The window's were blacked out so she couldn't see who was in it or how many people were in it. She tossed the knife to the ground, it sticking into the soil. She moved her hand to her waist pulling the gun out and softly cocking it.

"Who is that?" Nicole asked taking a step backwards towards Daryl and Glenn. Maggie did the same. They stopped right at the fence and she and Daryl both aimed their weapons taking a step closer. The people inside the truck didn't kill the engine instead opened the passengers door.

"Don't move!" Daryl yelled at the truck starting towards the gate. Nicole stayed where she was aiming at the open door. She was waiting for the person to come into view. She watched two feet step out and slowly started around the door. "I said don't mo-" Daryl stopped when the person stepped around the door.

Nicole froze in her spot her hands shaking. Her arms dropped to her sides and tears started pouring down her cheeks. She closed her eyes telling herself her mind was playing tricks with her but when she opened them back up. He was still there. Alive. She didn't miss a beat. She dropped her gun taking off towards the gate.

"Rick!" She cried running towards him. Daryl had already opened it wide enough for Rick to walk through. As soon as Nicole got close enough she threw her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly pulling her towards him.

"You're alive I can't believe you're alive." Nicole sobbed pulling away to look at him. She ran her hands over his cheeks. She just started touching him waiting for him to disappear any moment. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her body was shaking. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. She was falling apart all over again.

"I'm sorry." Rick whispered pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. She didn't realize how much she missed his voice. But it sounded like angels to her. "I should have stayed." Nicole shook her head in protest.

"I'm just happy you're alive. I've missed you so much." She placed her hands on his neck. He reached up wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Carl said you were alive but I didn't believe him. I thought I lost you forever." She whimpered tears continuing to fall. Nicole wanted so badly to reach up and kiss his lips but Glenn and Daryl were outside. She ran her finger tips over the burn mark on the side of his neck. "How are you alive?"

A car door slammed behind her not realizing she had completely turned around. Rick nodded towards the vechicle.

"Nicole?" Nicole froze staring at Rick with wide eyes. Her hands slid from Rick dropping at her side. She knew that voice. It sometimes haunted her dreams. She slowly turned around meeting eyes with the owner of the voice. She whispered one word the broke the silence.

"Connor"


	23. Connor

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and thank you for everyone who reads my story..**

Connor looked different. He was more muscular than before. His soft brunette hair was longer underneath the backwards baseball cap. His green eyes looked over her with happiness. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans that were tucked into the top of his military boots. He rushed over to her throwing his arms around her waist lifting her off her feet spinning her.

"I can't believe I finally found you." He sat her back down leaning down and pressing his lips against hesr. She watched Rick turn his head as Connor kissed her lips. She didn't know what to do. Connor was suppose to be dead, so was Rick. Connor pulled away taking her face in his hands. "I will never lose you again." Connor smiled gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. She was completely blank. Her voice was gone. Her Connor was back and he brought her Rick back. Rick stepped up looking at Connor.

"I thought you said your name was C.J." Rick pointed out grabbing Connor's attention. Nicole cleared her throat taking a step back.

"Connor James." Nicole responded getting looks from both men. She looked down at her feet.

"Let me get the rest of the group. They've been dying to meet the girl who I've been searching for." Connor said gently touching Nicole's cheek. Nicole looked up softly nodded before looking at Rick. She couldn't read his face but when his eyes met hers. She weakly smiled but he turned away and started walking off. She looked over her shoulder and watched him walk away meeting eyes with Maggie. Maggie gave her a sad smile before turning to hug Rick. Nicole looked back to see Connor walking back towards her. Behind him was two men and one woman.

One of the men were big with a goatee he was much taller and muscular then anyone she has ever seen. He had brown eyes with raven hair. His hair was completely buzzed off. His skin tone was pale but the scar on his cheek made him look deadly. He was wearing camo pants with a green shirt and boots like Connors. He looked like he was in his mid thirties.

The second guy didn't look a deadly. He had blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. No facial hair but nicely toned skin. His hair was shaggy almost covering his eyes. He wasn't built like the first guy more like Connor. He was wearing jeans with a grey hoodie. Unlike most of them he had Nike's on instead of boots.

Now the girl popped her hip when she got close enough to Nicole. She had short blonde hair that didn't touch her shoulders. She had bangs that went across her forehead. Her eyes were the same color as Nicole's which bugged her. The girl had a skin tight tanktop that showed most of her stomach with blue jean shorts. She had brown boots on her feet.

Connor stood by Nicole wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Everyone this is Nic. Nic this is Dave." He said pointing to the first guy. "Joey." He said moving to the second guy. "And Ashley." He said pointing towards the girl. Everyone nodded at Nicole, who wasn't really paying any attention. The look on Rick's face when Connor kissed her playing in her head. She realized she hadn't answered them. She shook her head putting a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you all." Nicole smiled recieving nods from them all. She stepped away from Connor looking up at him. "I'll be right back. I need to go check back with my- the group." He nodded placing a soft kiss on her lips. She turned on her heel walking back up towards the prison. Daryl was still standing outside walking the new comers. She picked up her gun on the way up before walking inside. She was met with the sight of the group surrounding Rick. Everyone was smiling and hugging him. He was holding Lane in his arms smiling down at her. Nicole smiled at him when he looked up at her. His face fell back down back to Lane. Nicole's face dropped her heart silently breaking. Rick hadn't broken her heart more than he'll ever now. She stood there awkwardly until Maggie seen her and walked over to her.

"Hey you okay?" Maggie asked looking over Nicole's face. Nicole nodded taking a deep breath. She gently rubbed Nicole's arm. "You sure?"

Nicole looked at Rick over Maggie's shoulder then back at Maggie. She simply shrugged tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go check on Connor." Nicole whispered on verge of tears. Maggie sadly nodded as Nicole turned around and started opening the door. Now that Connor was back, she was scared Rick would keep pushing her away. She had once told him she would pick him over Connor but something told her he didn't believe her. She pulled the door open taking one last look at Rick before walking out. She walked over next to Daryl stopping.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Nicole asked nodding towards the four people standing in the field.

"I don't know. We'll ask Rick when he's done talking with everyone. Since you know them he probably won't make them leave. They did pull him out of the fire." Daryl shrugged leaning against the railing.

"Rick said that?" Nicole asked turning her attention to Daryl now.

"Yeah when we got seperated with Rick. He tried to find a way out but he couldn't really see a thing. He blacked out and when he woke up he was laying at their camp. He couldn't move for three days that's why it took so long for him to get back." Daryl explained. Nicole knew Rick was more hurt then the burn mark on his neck. She turned back to look at Connor.

"He'd want me to come with him." Nicole mumbled more to herself than to Daryl. She was staring at Connor talking with his group. Connor would want her to come with her. He had a plan before now she was sure he had everything mapped out. She sighed taking a step towards Connor. She stopped when the door slammed closed behind her. She turned to see Rick walking out quickly making his way towards the group. He walked passed her without giving her a second glance. She quickly walked after him catching up to him. He stopped right in front of Connor, Nicole behind Rick.

"So here's the deal, I'll give you four nights then you'll have to leave." Nicole stared the back of Rick's head in shock. "We don't need more people knowing our location you got what you came. I am very thankful for you pulling me out of the house so that's why I'm giving you that many days. You have your destination already so I'm sure you'll want to get there as soon as possible." Connor nodded looking over Rick's shoulder at Nicole.

"Yeah I know where were going." he smiled at Nicole. Nicole felt sick to her stomach at the moment. He turned back to Rick sticking his hand out. "We got a deal." Rick took his hand shaking it.

"Well might as well come meet the rest of the group." Rick suggested. Nicole gently placed her hand on Rick's back where Connor couldn't see. He stepped away from her touch causing her to frown. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Nicole hurried around walking back to the prison before Connor could do any more damage. She felt kind of bad. But she wanted to talk to Rick before Connor did anything else. She found Annie inside. She was still in her pajamas so Nicole took her hand taking her upstairs to get her dressed. After getting the girl dressed she headed downstairs to be greeted by Carol.

"So Connor?" Carol asked wiggling her eyesbrows at Nicole. Nicole softly laughed looking at Connor talking with Maggie and Glenn.

"Yeah that's him." Nicole whispered her grip tightening on Annie's hand.

"You don't look as happy as I thought you would." Carol said sadly. Nicole looked at her faking a smile.

"I'm happy just shocked, you know." Nicole shrugged then walked around Carol towards the group. She followed the group to the cell block Connor and his group would be staying in. Nicole was glad that Rick didn't choose her and his cell block. Connor walked up next to her looking down at Annie.

"Who's this?" He asked bending down in front of Annie.

"This is Annie." Nicole told him smiling down at the girl. Connor smiled at Annie reaching his hand out.

"I'm Connor." He smiled. Annie didn't smile back nor take his hand instead she backed away hiding behind Nicole.

"She's a little shy." Nicole explained as Connor stood back up.

"Who's her parents?" Connor asked Nicole looking around the group. Nicole sighed.

"I am" Connor turned back to look at her. "I'm all she has. I found her the day I went to get my dad." Nicole explained looking down at Annie.

"Oh about that day I need to explain-" Nicole shook her head cutting him off.

"No we can talk about it later." she suggested. Connor nodded leaning forward to kiss her. She quickly turned her head making him kiss her cheek. She met eyes with Maggie as she did. Connor pulled away giving Nicole a questioning look. Nicole nodded down towards Annie. Connor nodded in understanding before going back to his group. Nicole turned on her heel to take Annie back to their block. She heard somebody walk up beside her. She allowed Annie to run a head of her so she could take with Maggie.

"What are you going to do?" Maggie asked her.

"I don't know. Rick won't let me touch him. He's being distant ever since he found out his savior was Connor." Nicole sighed as she walked into her block.

"Can you blame him?" Maggie asked "I mean it's Connor. Your long lost love."

"I guess not. I've already told him once before I would pick him over Connor but I don't think he believes me." Nicole explained crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl came inside as soon as Rick and the others walked out of the other block. Connor made his way to Nicole placing his hands on her hips from behind. She tried to step forward but his grip held her in place.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight." Connor whispered in her ear. She knew she would have to talk Connor about her and Rick later that night. But everything was confusing at the moment. She had already made her choice that wasn't what was confusing her. It was Rick himself. Did he still choose her or would he want her to leave with Connor? She wouldn't though even if Rick wanted her to leave. She nodded listening to Daryl and Rick talk about what to do next. Since there was more people they decided to clean out the rest two blocks.

"Me and-" Rick started but was cut off by Nicole.

"I'll go with you." Nicole demanded finally breaking free of Connor's grasp. She grabbed her machete off the table going to stand beside Rick.

"We can help too." Connor suggested going to stay next to Nicole. She really wanted to groan but decided against it. She really did miss Connor alot. But she just wanted alone time with Rick. She just needed to explain her situation and her heart lied with him, only him.

"Great Daryl you take Dave, Joey, and Glenn."

"Ashley you'll come with us." Connor said to the blonde girl. Ashley nodded moving closer to Connor.

"This should be fun." Nicole mumbled under her breath as everyone split up to their duties. Nicole followed behind Rick as Connor and Ashley walked behind her.

"Daryl got alot done since I've been gone." Rick said in front of Nicole. Nicole moved to his side.

"Yeah we've been working trying to keep our minds off you." Nicole explained looking at him from the corner of her eye. She reached out to touch the burn spot of his neck. She ran her fingertips along it getting a worried look from him. "How you feeling?" she asked him in a soft tone. Her eyes on the mark. She knew about him barely being able to walk after the accident.

"I feel fine. That's really the only mark I have from the fire." he whispered his eyes not leaving her face. He had missed her so much. If he would have known C.J. was actually Connor, he wouldn't have brought him back here. There was something about Nicole and Connor that made him question her loyalty to him. She had once said she would pick him but that was before Connor was in the actual picture. He couldn't stand watching Connor kiss Nicole. He was trying to make her choose easier by pushing her away a little but she wouldn't get the hint. She gave him a weak smile before meeting his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Rick." she whispered softly brushing her fingertips along his neck. "I l-"

"So Nic how long have you known Rick here?" Connor asked walking up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She cleared her throat moving her hand away from Rick.

"Not long. He kind of saved me, a couple times actually." Nicole said smiling a little looking at Rick from the corner of her eye.

"Well I'm here to save you now. In four days, it'll be me and you against the world like the old days." Connor smiled down at her. Ashley cleared her throat grabbing Connor's attention. He rolled his eyes. "And of course my group as well." Nicole stopped causing everyone else to stop. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to say something. Here it was her choice. She looked from Rick to Connor.

"What about _my_ group?" she asked "And Annie? I can't leave her behind and she wants to stay here with Lane and Carl. I can't just pull her away from her family."

"You said she didn't have any family. You said you were all she had." Connor questioned.

"Well that was true before we came here. This group is all we have. This group is our family, Connor" Nicole explained. She watched Rick softly smile at her. Connor around at everyone before looking back at Nicole.

"Can we talk about this later? In private?" Connor asked in a whisper. Nicole looked around at them all before turning back to Connor.

"Fine we'll talk about it later." Nicole nodded looking at her feet. Connor stepped towards her gently lifting her face in his hands. She met eyes with him.

"I'll do whatever you want Nicole, I love you." Connor pulled her against his chest. She looked at Rick over Connor's shoulder. They met eyes over Connor's shoulder.

"And I love you." she said her eyes still on Rick. Rick looked away once she said. She didn't know if it was because he knew it was meant for him or if it was because he thought she said it to Connor. Connor pulled back looking at Nicole. She turned her attention back to him weakly smiling. She leaned up kissing his cheek before walking around him to continue down the hall. She was the first one to make it to the door. She waited as Rick opened it up. He quickly closed it when walkers tried to grab them through the bars. He grabbed Nicole pulling her away from the door. She fell against him as the arms swung at her. Connor stepped up pulling at gun out. Nicole quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't! You'll only attract more!" Nicole told him removing her hand from him then moved it to her belt pulling the machete from her belt. She handed it to Rick stepping out of the way pulling Connor with her. Rick killed them silently before opening the door once again. Nicole walked in behind Rick looking around the block. There was four walkers left on top of the stairs.

"I'll handle this. Let me show you how it's done." Ashley said as she bumped past her knocking Nicole into Rick. Nicole snapped her attention to the blonde. She pulled two knifes from her boots before facing the stairs. She tossed them around grabbing them by the blades. She tossed the first one hitting a walker in the middle of the eyes. Nicole was stunned as she watched the blonde. Ashley did the same with the next knife leaving two walkers and no knifes. _It might be cool but it's stupid leaving herself with not weapon. _Nicole thought stepping forward she pushed past Ashley making her way up the stairs. She grabbed one of Ashley's knife from a walker.

"I'll show you how it's done." Nicole smirked walking up the stairs. She stuck the knife in the top of the walker's head before turning and kicking the other down the stairs. She pulled the knife out before walking down the stairs and sticking it into the other walker's head. She stood up breathing heavily. "That's how it's done with one knife." Nicole smirked leaving the knife in the walker. Ashley narrowed her eyes at Nicole. Nicole only smiled as she walked back to the boys. Connor grabbed her arm yanking her closer.

"That was stupid you got to close." Connor hissed his grip on her arm hurting. Nicole looked up at him narrowing her eyes. She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"She did what needed to be done." Rick pointed at Ashley without breaking eye contact with Connor. "She's the idiot who left herself without a weapon and two walkers left." Rick growled. She hadn't noticed how close Rick was to her now. Rick agreed with Connor about Nicole being to close but he didn't like the way Connor had grabbed Nicole. Nicole stared up at Rick. Connor looked down at Nicole then back at Rick. Ashley stepped next to Connor glaring at Rick.

"I can handle myself. I would have pulled out my gun if they would have gotten to close." Ashley growled at Rick. Nicole stepped in front of Rick glaring at Ashley. Nicole didn't know why but she saw red when Ashley talked to him like that.

"You would have only attracted more walkers." Nicole demanded crossing her arms over her chest. Ashley and Nicole had completely moved between Connor and Rick. Nicole's back was to Rick and Ashley's back was to Connor. "Then you'd be completely screwed after your ammo ran out."

"Unlike you my group has my back." Ashley snorted her eyes now glaring at Nicole.

"Unlike my group? You don't know nothing about my group." Nicole stated her nails digging into her palms. "We always have eachother's backs. We stick together. We're more then some group. We're a family. Unlike you I ain't stupid enough to leave myself unarmed and my group distracted. So next time think about that, you stupid bitch" Nicole hissed turning on her heel and walking off. She reached for the door but a hand clasped down on her arm yanking her around. She came face to face with Connor. She hissed under her breath as his grip tightened. Connor had never been the type of person to hurt her. But he was hurting her. She flinched when Rick's hand quickly grabbed Connor's arm.

"Let her go." Rick demanded now standing in front of Nicole. Connor looked from Nicole to Rick then back to her. He released Nicole causing Rick to release his hand. Nicole held her hand against her chest still looking at Connor. Rick placed his hand on the small of her back gently escorting her towards the door. "Come on let's go." Nicole looked over her shoulder at Connor. He wasn't frowning or anything just staring at her with a blank expression. It make her skin crawl. That wasn't the Connor she had left so many monthes ago. He was different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She turned back forward letting Rick guide her away.

"He didn't mean to hurt me. I know he didn't" Nicole whispered realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He knew. Connor had to know what was going between her and Rick. That's why he was giving her the blank expression. "I'll talk to him later and work everything out." Nicole decided nodding her head. Rick watched her from the corner of his eye. "He was defending his group like we were right?" Nicole was finally talking to him.

"Yeah but you are a woman. He shouldn't have grabbed you like that. And I don't like the way he treats you." Rick stated remembering the way he yanked her around.

"He never has treated me like that either. I guess he is just worried he might lose me again. Or he already knows he's lost me." Nicole shrugged staring forward. "I'm going to talk with him later, work everything out between us." Nicole sighed running her finger through her hair. She completely stopped walking groaning in fustration.

"What you going to say?" Rick asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to say, to be honest" Rick stopped walking as well turning to look at her. "I can't have him hating me, and I can't have you hating me. What should I do? He'll want me to go with him. How am I going to look him the eye and tell him looking for me was pointless. That I have no wish to leave or to be with him? I can't do that." Rick shiftly his weight nervously as she paused. "I'll figure it out. You go spend time with Lane and Carl and I'll see you later, okay?" Nicole leaned forward placing a kiss on cheek before walking off.

As the day went on, Nicole avoided anymore conflict. She had just tucked in Annie before heading downstairs to go and talk with Connor. She walked out of her cell block gently shutting the door behind her. She opened the door to the other one looking around for Connor. She noticed cells with lights coming from them. She walked over to the closest one to see Connor standing shirtless with his back to her. He didn't have his hat on. She couldn't tell what he was doing at first but when she hurt a click. She knew he was loading a gun. Something was screaming at her to turn around and go back. But instead she gently knocked on the cement wall stepping to the cell.

"Connor?" she said stopping at the edge of the cell. With one last click, he turned around to face her. He grabbed a shirt pulling it over his head.

"Hey I've waiting for you." he smiled stepping forward wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She placed her hands against his chest pushing at him.

"I think we should talk." Nicole breathed trying to get out of his grip.

"About what? You coming with me? How you insulted somebody in my group. Or about you fucking the leader of your group?" he said stunning her. She stared up at him in shock quickly struggling against his hold. He let her go and she stumbled backwards hitting the wall. He laughed at her taking a step towards her. She looked up at him.

"How did you know?" Nicole asked wondering by he was amused with the situation. Connor once again laughed causing her to flinch. His laugh was cold and empty. It made her get a chill down her spine.

"Come on, give me credit Nic. I'm not retarded. I seen the way you looked at him when he stepped out of my truck earlier. I gotta say you do have a nice set up here. Fuck the leader in the hopes of never having to leave. I'm very impressed." Connor was now inches from her. She looked at him disgust she shoved him away from her.

"That's not why I slept with him." Nicole argued.

"Then why did you sleep with him?" Connor asked stepping forward and placing his hand on her cheek.

"Because I love him, Connor." she whispered. Connor's smile dropped being replaced with the blank expression from earlier. She wasn't going to lie she was scared but he wouldn't know that. The movement was fast she didn't see it until it hit her cheek. She hit the ground placing her hand on her stinging cheek. Connor had just hit her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked up at him. Connor would never hit her but yet he did. She could taste the blood in her mouth and the cut she already had was reopened and split more. Connor's expression was still blank.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to find you! I've been through hell looking for you and this whole time you didn't give me a second thought. You stupid whore!" Connor yelled causing Nicole to flinch. She was so confused. It was like he was a stranger wearing Connor's face. Even when her and Connor used to fight be would never talk to her like that.

"I did look for you. I waited for you and you never showed up. You left me behind, Connor, not the other way around." Nicole breathed.

"I was stuck inside my apartment for three days. You didn't come there to look for me did you? But after I got out I went to look for you starting at your father's. I figured out that you lived when I found him as a walker. So I shot a bullet into his skull. I never did like the man anyways. But what was weird about the situation he didn't have any bites. So tell me Nicole how did your father die?" Nicole looked away looking down at the ground. The tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stand up." Connor demanded. She shook her head no tears rolling down her face. He rolled his eyes before bending down and grabbing her by her arm. He yanked her to her feet. She yelped as he did. "What did you do to your father, Nicole?"

"I killed him, okay? I stuck a knife in him and watched him bleed to death because I was to weak to do anything else. Is that what you want to hear Connor? That I killed my own father." she hissed through clenched teeth looking at him. He once again threw her to the ground. She needed to get away from this man. This wasn't the sweet caring Connor this one was evil and cruel.

"It was bound to happen. I mean he did rule your life. I knew you'd snap at one point." Connor shrugged. Nicole looked at him through tears and hatred.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking at the broken man.

"You did." Connor hissed bending down so he was eye level with her. "I loved you so much. I searched everywhere for you. Then I started to realize you were probably dead or a walker. I guess I snapped. I continued to look for you even though everyone said you were gone just a memory. Sometimes I would hear you call my name and dream about you. I guess loving somebody so much can drive you crazy. But you already know that don't you Nicole?"

"I'm nothing like you." She snapped. Connor laughed.

"You're stonger than before. I like this new Nicole much better." Connor grabbed her by her arms pulling her to her feet. She pushed herself away from him. "Why you being so distant?"

"You hit me!" she growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was an accident." He shrugged stepping forward. She instantly stepped backwards away from him.

"Don't touch me." she warned moving away so he couldn't pin her to the wall. He grabbed her arm pulling her against him.

"This never happened, tell anyone I did I'll kill everyone you care about starting with the little girl." Nicole looked up at him wide eyed. This couldn't be Connor. His grip tightened and he yanked her again. "Do you understand Nicole?" Nicole nodded. He released her with a grin on his face. Connor reached up gently stroking the cheek she wasn't holding onto. His touch made her want to vomit.

"I should go before somebody notices I'm not in my cell." Nicole whimpered pulling away from him. He grabbed her kissing her lips before releasing her. Everything she had ever felt for Connor was gone. The moment he threatened her Annie, her heart turned cold against him. She hated him with everything in her.

"Goodnight Nic." Connor smiled. She nodded before turning on heel and hurrying out of the cell. She went straight to find something to clean herself up with. She swooshed some water around her mouth before spitting it out. After cleaning the blood from her cheek she looked at herself in the mirror. A bruise was starting to form on her cheek bone. She was glad Rick wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. She wiped the tears from her face before heading towards their cell. She entered the cell block walking slowly keeping her head down. She reached the cell finding him sitting on the bed. His hands were together infront of him and his forehead was laying against the his hands. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her heart started pounding against her chest. She didn't say a thing as she walked around crawling onto the bed behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist laying her unbruised cheek on his back. She listened to his steady breathing and heart beat. He moved his hands on top of her softly stroking them. She was glad he wasn't pulling away from her anymore. Maybe he finally understood she had choosen.

Her mind wondered to Lori. Carol had told her the whole story about Lori, Shane, and Rick. Nicole wondered what Lori did to get Shane to leave her alone. Then she remembered. Lori didn't do anything, Rick did. Shane had took it to far by trying to steal Rick's life. But in the end, Shane just couldn't handle the new world without going completely insane. Nicole wondered if that is what happened with Connor. If he was driven crazy because he had lost his love. Losing her like he did drove him to becoming cold and cruel. The new world could easily do that to you. Maybe Nicole's situation wasn't even like Lori's. Rick and Lori were married and Shane was the other man. But was Rick the other man when it came to Nicole and Connor? _Rick and Connor are nothing alike _she told herself tightening her grip on Rick. Rick would never hit her nor would he have ever hit Lori like Connor had hit her. Or even look at her the way Connor did. He looked at her like he wanted to watch the life drain from her. She shivered a little her body shaking.

"You okay?" Rick asked turning his head slightly. She nodded closing her eyes and listened to his heart beat. A sound she thought she would never hear again. He took a deep breath before turning back forward. "How did your conversation with Connor go?" Nicole's body tenced and she opened her eyes. She knew Rick felt her tense because he tried to turn and look at her. Nicole kept her hold on him so he couldn't look at her bruised face. "Nicole? What's wrong?" He asked trying to turn again. She tightened her grip placing her forehead against his back.

"Nothing's wrong I just missed you." she whispered her finger's digging into his chest. She couldn't let him see her. "Please don't leave me again." her word studdered.

"I pro-" She cut him off.

"Stop making promises you can not keep." she whispered. The truth was she was tired of everyone breaking their word. So she decided maybe it would be best if she didn't make them promise things to her. "I told Connor I wanted to stay with you and I do. I wasn't lying when I told you I'd stay when he came." She leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his neck. "There's something I need to tell you." She softly smiled against his neck. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She removed her arms from around him. She gently moved him around his shoulders. She moved forward some more so her lips were barely touching his ear. "You're all I want, Rick." she gently whispered. She didn't care if he said it back she just wanted him so know she loved him. His body tensed underneath her but she went on. "I love you, Rick."

"Nicole, I can't-" she shook her ahead cutting him off.

"I don't expect you to say it back. After all your heart still belongs to Lori. But I just wanted you to know that my heart belongs to you and nobody else." She leaned away from him. She started to realize the words she had just spoken. Would he ever love her? Or would he always love Lori? Then she thought of something else came to mind. Could he ever love her? She pulled her hands away from him placing him in her lap. She stared down at her hands. She had thought about it before telling herself she would wait for him to love her. But what if that day never came. Her hair fell across her face hiding her face from him. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

"I don't know." She didn't look up just simply nodded. She moved away from him going to the end of the bed.

"It's alright I understand but it doesn't change the fact I still love you." Nicole sighed getting off the bed with her back towards him. "I'm not pressuring you. I'm not saying you have to love me now. I just need to know if you will ever love me as much as you loved Lori?" She didn't dare turn to look at him scared to see the answer in his face. She felt arms go around her turning her around. She kept her face down not wanting to look. She laid her eye against his chest placing her hand on his chest as well.

"I care about you a lot." he whispered his breath hot on her ear. She wanted to say that was enough, that she could live with it, but the truth was she couldn't. She didn't say a thing just simply nodded. She clenched his shirt in her fist trying not to cry.

"I understand." she whispered pulling away from him turning away. "I should get some sleep I had a long day. You should to you look tired." she said still not looking up. She sniffled before taking a shakey breath. She turned to leave but was pulled back her lips crashing into his. His tongue ran along her bottom lip. She tilted her head allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. It was the first time he'd kiss or really touched since she's been back. She wanted to inhale him. Her heart pounding her lips burned. One of his hand grabbed her backside pulling her upward. A small moan escaped her lips. She needed to feel him. His touch made her forget the world at the moment. She wanted more. She grabbed the front of his belt yanking him closer. But when one of his hands grabbed the side of her face with the mark. She flinched letting out a painful gasp in his mouth. He pulled away looking down at her sorrow and guilt written all over his face. She turned slightly away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so rough with you-" Rick stared but she started shaking her head to silence him. She wanted so badly to cup her face but she didn't want Rick to think he had really hurt her.

"No it's not your fault. You just grabbed that cut from earlier. I'm fine really." she said still not turning to look at him. She didn't know how she would hit this from everyone until she found an excuse she couldn't let anyone notice. "It's just a little tender is all." Rick was silent, which scared her. She could practically hear him questions things and putting things together in his head. She wanted to run yet he feet stood frozen to the ground. Something in the back of her mind was tell her to turn around and show him what Connor had done. She knew the voice was telling to let Connor get what was coming. To allow Rick to take it into his hands. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she couldn't think of the words. She gasped when he grabbed her arms pulling her around to face.

"Let me see your face." She looked down knowing he figured it out. She shook her head tears threatening to spill over.

"No" she whimpered still staring at the ground.

"Damn it Nicole look at me" he demanded she knew he didn't want force her to do so, but he would. She snapped her head. His gaze went from worry, to simpathic, then hatred. He stared the bruise appearing on her face. She looked at everything but him. His hand stuck out gently running his knuckles against her face. He moved his hand away from her face went she closed her eyes tightenly. "He hit you" It wasn't a question it was a statement. She sadly nodded. "Stay here" Her eyes snapped opened looking at him. He was glaring at her she knew that but the way his features went cold stare her. Not for her life but for Annie's. He wasn't suppose to know. He walked past her his hand on his hip. She ran after him grabbing is arm.

"What are you going to do?" she questioned trying to stop him but he just pulled his arm from her grasp. He stopped his tracks turning to face her. She had to take a step back. He didn't dare make eye contact with her as he spoke.

"I'm going to do what I have to" he hissed. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he meant. His words slowly sinking into her head. _Lori ,Shane, Lori didn't stop Shane Rick did. _She covered her mouth with her hand looking at him in disbelief. He didn't look at because she knew he expression would tell him what she truly thought. She hated Connor with everything after he threatened the people she loved, but she didn't wish death on him. How could Rick even imply she would allow him to kill Connor? Nicole felt like Rick was expecting her to allow him to kill Connor like Lori did with Shane. She might be in the sorta same situation as Lori. But Nicole knew she was nothing like the woman. She dropped her hand narrowing her eyes. She didn't know why she was so mad. Maybe it was the feeling as if Rick was comparing her to Lori. She felt sick at the thought of him doing it as she gave him her body. She looked down her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I'm not Lori, Rick. I won't allow you kill somebody who wants what you have. Connor might have hit me and I might hate him with everything in me but I will not allow you to kill him." She spoke calm yet the venom spilled from her words. " I'm not Lori, he's not Shane. At least I hope it's not." she smiled bitterly still not looking up at him. "Because it doesn't end well for neither of us." She knew it was cruel. She couldn't believe she said it herself but it was the truth. She walked passed him not so much as giving him a glance. She knew she would regret her words as soon as she seen his expression. She paused reaching for the door. She turned around to say something but decided against it. She told herself she was going to be strong. She opened the door letting it slam behind her.

**Yeah I was watching the walking dead marathon this week, after I was half way through with this chapter and realized how simiular the situtation was so yeah I had to put that in there. I know I made Connor a little crazy but hey somebody has to be the bad guy. I am afraid my story is coming to a end soon maybe four or five more chapters.**

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on chapter 23. I love to read them. And I think I might be doing a sequel so tell me your thoughts on that as well. Anywho, It's 3:42 in the morning and I should get some sleep, thanks everyone for reading.**


	24. Just Breathe

**Thanks for the reviews, Love them all, and love everyone reading my story.**

She laid there staring at the top bunk. She was becoming cold not physically but mentally. She hated Connor yet she wouldn't allow Rick to kill him. He was her past and she wanted to hang on to a little piece of her normal life. She had put Annie in more danger letting Connor walk around here. Hell she had put everyone in danger because she's foolish. Her strength only showed up when it came to Annie but not herself. She would allow Connor to beat her if it meant the safety of Annie. But if Connor was dead, wouldn't her and Annie both be safe. She cursed under her breath turning on her side. Now Rick probably hated her for her stupidity. Maybe she was trying to save Rick from becoming that way. Connor would kill somebody with out a second thought apparently, she didn't want Rick that way. She just couldn't understand anything. Herself, Connor, nor Rick. What was bugging her the most was if Connor was so cold why did he save Rick? That is the question that kept playing in her head over and over. She sighed turning over so she was now staring at the wall. She closed her eyes again this time sleep taking over.

_It was truly a beautiful day on the farm. The wind was blowing through the trees causing a light breeze. The flowers were blooming in the field outside the house. She slowly walked down the stairs her bare feet making contact with the grass. The blades tickled her toes as the sun light tickled her skin. She felt the joyful movement in her stomach causing her to smile. Her white sundress danced in the wind. Children's laughter made her smile brighter. Her children were dancing along the grass picking the wildflowers from the ground. She called their names. A pair of blue eyes and brown looking up at her._

_"Momma!" they yelled at the same time. Both with flowers in their hands running towards her. Their dresses dances as her is. She waits for them to arrive then places kisses on their foreheads._

_"We picked these for you" the youngest one says handing her a handful of white and yellow flowers._

_"They are beautiful." she smiles bending down in front of them. She taps both theirs noses. "Thank you, sweethearts." The one who looks like her father giggles as her mother tickles her sides. She looks at her flowers before turning back to the girls. "What do flowers need?" The eldest taps her finger against her chin thinking. The youngest stares at the eldest waiting to take her answer._

_"Water!" the eldest one answers sticking her finger in the air. Their mother smiles before nodding._

_"Yes will you go put them into the vase with some water?" she asks looking at her daughters. They both nod before taking the flowers and running inside. She stands back up running her hand along the swollen part. She hears the bushes moving but no fear comes. She knows its nothing that could ever harm her. A tall handsome young man steps out his eyes shaded from the hat he never takes off. The pout of his lips she knows he did not kill anything today. She waits until he is at her side to say anything. "Did get anything today?" she asked placing a hand on his arm. She is not much older then he is but he looks at her as if she is. He kisses the woman's forehead greeting her._

_"Not today but tomorrow I know I will." he smirks. She know he has been hanging around the redneck to much these days she gently laughs._

_"I'm sure you will, where's your father?" she asks. He points to the trees where he came from. A crash is heard from inside followed by a loud "Oops". She laughs looking at the house. "Will you please go help your sisters?" He nods smiling before heading inside leaving her to wait. She turns towards the direction he pointed. The footsteps from the direction makes her heart beat against her chest. Not from fear no from love. He steps out her heart flutters at the view of her love, her partner, her husband, her everything. He is as handsome as the day she met him. His blue eyes meets her hazel ones. The smile on her face never fades when she looks at him. He is her happiness. He places his hunting bag on the ground before coming over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Due to her situation the gape between them is still large. She giggles standing up on her tows and placing a kiss on his lips. He brushes the hair from her face._

_"You're so beautiful." he whispers as she runs her hand down her swollen belly. A small kick is felt once the child hears their father's voice. He bends down running his hand along her. She looks down placing her hand on top of his head brushing the hair from his forehead._

_"He loves his daddy." she whispered feeling another kick. Her husband places a kiss on her stomach and she takes a deep breath looking towards the sky. A sharp pain shoots through her. She has never felt this before as if her skin was being torn. She felts something dig in to her stomach she gasps in pain. She doesn't understand whats doing on. She looks back down at her husband for answers. His face is turned away from her placing soft kisses. There's that pain again. She then realizes what was making it. She notices something he wasn't kissing her, he was biting. She calls his name telling him to stop. He looks up at her horror strikes her heart. His eyes are blue as if the blood had been completely drained from his body. His mouth his covered in blood and she knows it hers. She grabs her stomach backing away from him. She watches as he stands to his feet tilting his head at her. She turns to run but stops at the sight of the children standing behind her. All blood covered and looking at her hungerily. She doesn't know what to do as the pain in her stomach increases. She looks down in horror as her skin starts tearing. Her white dress stained with her own blood. The pain felt like something was eating her from her inside. She holds her stomach letting out a ear piercing scream._

Nicole shoots up from the bed her hands going directly to her stomach. Her body is covered in sweat and she's panting trying to calm down. Arms grabbed her upper arm steadying her. She lifted up her shirt making sure it was all a dream. Her skin wasn't torn nor was it bleeding. She let out a sigh of relief wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked up to see Rick sitting on her bed looking at her. He slowly removed his hands from her arms. She looked around seeing it was still dark outside but she could tell the sun would be up soon.

"It was only a dream" she whispered. She didn't really understand the dream nor what it meant. She remembered it was her and Annie with Rick's and his children. She shook her head not wanting to think about the dream at all.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked breathing heavily looking at him.

"You were screaming in you sleep. I heard you from my cell. So I came to check on you" Rick explained standing to his feet. She was sure he hated her after the outburst from earlier. She looked at him.

"Why? she asked shallowing. He looked at her confused.

"I don't think I understand what you mean." his eyebrows creased. She pushed the blankets from her standing up. After covering Annie back up she walked closer to him.

"I thought you hated me after what I said earlier. Why would you come check on me after I said that cruel thing to you?" she asked in a whisper not wanting to wake Annie. She was still sweating though she didn't have nothing but a tanktop on.

"I guess I understood what you meant you don't want to be in the same situation Lori was in. I won't harm Connor, because I know you still care for him. He's your past" Rick shrugged reaching up and running his hand down her arm. His hand wrapped around hers. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was treating you like Lori or if you think I was trying to compare you to her I wasn't." He was staring down at her hand in his. She slowly smiled before nodding.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Rick." she whispered wrapping her fingers around his hand. "I was trying to be honest, Connor might want me but like I said before I belong to you." she reached up placing a kiss on his lips. "He'll be gone in a couple days we won't have to worry about him after that." She laid her head against his chest.

"I don't want him anywhere near you. He might try to hurt you again." Rick's arms went around her pulling her tighter against him.

"He was just upset about losing me. I don't think he really meant to hurt me. But I'll stay away from him until he leaves." She knew it was a lie but she didn't care. She wanted to punch herself for still protecting that psycho path. She pulled away looking down at herself. The sweat made her sticky and feel like her clothes were sticking to her body. She started moving around the room gathering her shower things and a change of clothes.

"Where you going?" Rick asked watching her grab things. She slid on her boots looking up at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you walk me down?" she asked standing back straight. He nodded. She really didn't want to walk around by herself. She walked out first waiting for him. As they walked she grabbed his hand entangling their fingers. She still felt guilt and regretted saying those things to him. They reached the front of the showers. He let go off her hand allowing her to go inside.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Rick leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. She raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Or you could join me." she smirked running her free hand down his chest. She turned around walking inside before he could answer. She placed her things on the small table before kicking off her boots. She knew he came inside when she felt a hand run down her back. He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade. She leaned against his chest. He moved his hand down her side before landing on her hips. Her head tilted as he moved his lips up her neck. His touch was soft and warm. He grabbed the bottom on her shirt. She held up her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head. Once her shirt was removed she turned around to face him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt her eyes never leaving his. His eyes was filled when lust, but hers with love.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground with hers. She ran her hands along his chest loving the way he felt. Their mouths met once again. This time he did allow her to deepen the kiss. She started placing kisses alot his cheek, jaw line, collar bone. She would kiss, nip, lightly bite. She placed a light bite on his shoulder. A soft groan escaped his throat. His hands travelled down her body landing on her backside. In one swift moment he picked her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. He backed her all up to the tile wall. Her nails raking his shoulder blades.

She couldn't help but get completely lost in his touch. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Rick held her up with his right hand as he yanked her pants down her legs with his left. The rest was a blur, she wasn't sure how the rest of the clothes were removed nor how the water got turned on. All she knew was she need him and needed him now. She legs were wrapped around his waist with her back against the wall. Their hands were entangled above their heads. His head laid on her shoulder. His breath was hot against his bare shoulder.

The heels on her feet digging into his back bringing him closer. He removed his hands from hers bringing them down to the back of her thigh. She let out a soft moan waiting for him to enter her. She brought her arms down at well moving them down his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin when he entered her completely. She was about to scream but his mouth covered hers silencing her. Her thoughts, fears, everything was washed from her as he thrusted into her. He removed his lips from hers again making there way to her shoulder. She moaned his name softly in his ear.

He never thought he had heard anything sweeter then his name on her lips. It just rolled off her tongue. This moment with his name being moaned he knew she was his and only his. He didn't realize his teeth sunk into her harder then usual until she let out a yelp. He pulled back seeing the broken skin dripping with her blood.

She looked at her shoulder with the teeth mark on it. It was no longer bleeding as she stood under the shower. She ran her fingers over the sensitive skin.

"I didn't mean to do that. My mind was off somewhere else." Rick told her from his spot by the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was completely dressed now.

"It's alright." she shrugged turning back to look forward. She knew it was a way to let out steam. She figured he was fustrated that's why he had drawn blood. Even if was her blood. She would be wearing her jacket for now on she sighed. It wasn't that it hurt, she enjoyed it to be honest. It was the thought of somebody else seeing it that she was scared of.

"I gotta go now. I was suppose to be on watch, are you going to be okay in here?" he asked her. She looked at him smiling.

"I'll be fine. You just go do your thing." She winked at him. She turned back forward squeezing her shampoo into her palm. She heard the door slam signalling Rick had left. It didn't take long for her to finish washing up. She wrapped a towel around herself walking around. She ringed out her hair humming to herself. The smile on her face not fading. Everything was working out. Only three more days until she no longer had to deal with Connor. For the first time this week, she had no worry. She looked at her self in the mirror. She covered the bite mark with hair before turning away. Her humming broke out in singing as she placed her things back into her bag.

A hand ran up her thigh making her smile bigger.

"I thought you left." she smiled placing her hand on his. She start guiding it up under her towel. "Ready for round two?" She teased biting her lip.

"Yeah" her hand yanked away from the other one. She jumped away from the voice turning around.

"Connor? What the hell?" She wrapped her arms around her chest holding the towel tighter against her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nicole backed away from him a little creeped out. Okay very creeped out. He stood there tilting his head and his eyes raking her body. She felt uneasy under his gaze. He looked at her hungerily and lustful. His eyes stopped on her face.

"Just wanted to see you." he stepped towards her grinning. "I think I'll take you up on that offer though." He smirked reaching out and running his knuckle down her swollen cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so." she hissed stepping to walk around him. He stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Why not?" he asked an amused look on his face.

"Because you are digusting if you think I'll give my body to you after I just finish giving it to him." she spat looking at him. "I already told you I loved him and wanted him. What else do I have to do to show you I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you Connor but you have to understand I have changed and so have my feelings. And I don't think I can be with somebody who hits me or treats me that way." Nicole watching him nod in understand. Maybe she had gotten through to the old Connor.

One thing she did know though she wanted to get out of here and away from him. "Now will excuse me?" he turned sideways allow her to move past him. But once she passed him he grabbed the back of her head pulling her backwards. He pulled her against himself. She grabbed at his arms trying to free herself.

"Connor stop." She begged knowing if he hurt her again he would be dead. She knew Rick wouldn't allow him to hurt her again. He let her go for one moment before turning her around and grabbing her upper arms. He pulled her slightly off the ground. She started to panic again but didn't let it show.

"Let me go now!" she yelled. He dropped her and she landed on her knees on the ground. But before she could move he pushed her down on her back. He straddled her hips pressing her hands over her head with on one of his. She knew what he was trying to do. She started pushing upward with her body but he was so heavy and stronger. She cursed herself for being so weak at that moment. "Get off me now! Get off, Connor. Don't do this." he stared at her coldly before bending his head down near her ear.

"If I can't have you, nobody will." Her eyes widened in realization. Before she could move, both his hands were around her throat. Her hands went around his wrists pulling, scratching everything to get him off her. She kicked her legs and tried to breath. But it was no use his grip was to tight around her throat. Her eyes started watering at the realization she was going to die. Small dots of black started in her eye sight as she stared in his emotionless eyes. He would be the last thing she saw. Her grip on his arms started to loosen and her legs stopped kicking. A single tear rolled from her eye hitting the tile floor next to her. She opened her mouth trying everything to breathe. "Rick" was the only word she choked out before everything went dark.

He sat there talking over the new ideas with Glenn and Maggie. His gaze kept wondering towards the doors the led to the shower. _Where is she?_ he asked himself before turning his attention back to the couple. He seen Annie playing with Carl. It wasn't like Nicole to leave the girl alone when she woke up either. Rick had only left her thirty minutes ago. She should have been back by now.

He felt something cold run down his spine that's when he stood slowly. Maggie and Glenn looked at him confused as he did. Daryl eyed him from across the room. He watched as Rick's eyes darted to the door when he was talking with Maggie and Glenn. Something was on the sheriff's mind but when he stood up the way he did Daryl straightened up as well. He readied his cross bow as the leader didn't say a word a broke out into a run towards the doors. Daryl didn't waste anytime following him. The redneck kept up with Rick as best he could. He heard a door slam behind him aiming his crossbow at that direction. Rick paid in no attention as he kicked open the door to the showers.

Daryl heard Rick say something in alarm, he quickly followed Rick inside. His attention went to the pale girl lying on the ground. Hair was still wet from her shower and it suck to her forehead. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Her legs were slightly spreaded but Daryl didn't even try to look. He should have turned his head from the way she was naked but he couldn't as Rick knelt down picking the girl up in his arms. Her head slumped backwards in his hands. Her hand lying on the ground. He could see blood under her nails and the redness of her throat. He wasn't sure who is was but he was sure somebody had choked her to death. Yes to death as much as if pained him to say Walker Bait was dead. Her chest wasn't rising or falling. Her skin was pale. He was sure if walked over to check her pulse he'd find nothing. He wondered how she had gotten the mark on her face. Daryl felt a pinch in his heart as Rick started shaking her calling her name. He knew she wouldn't answer him.

Daryl wasn't stupid he knew there was something between the young girl and his leader. He could see it in her eyes just as much as his. Everyone had came attached to the her. He thought of her as a young sister but he knew Rick thought of her as much more. He couldn't imagine the man losing another person. Rick just keeps losing people in this damn world.

"No, not you. Please not her, god." he heard Rick cry as he held the girl tightly to his chest. He watched as Rick placed her back on the ground and started preforming CPR on the girl. His hands flat against her chest pushing against it. His lips would move to her mouth blowing air into her lungs. Daryl watched with sympathy for his friend. Had Rick not realized the girl was gone? Could he not see the how her body was lifeless? _He's choosing not to see it. _Daryl told himself. Daryl shallowed before placing a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Rick, man she's-" Daryl started but was cut off when Rick turned around and glared.

"She's not dead!" Rick snapped before going back to Nicole. He watched as the girl's body would shake as Rick pounded against her chest. "Go get Hershel" Rick barked not looking up from Nicole. "Please come on sweetheart breath. I need you to breath" he whispered between pushes. Daryl didn't move from his spot he knew Nicole would be a walker any minute and he wasn't allow Rick to get bitten. "God please just breath" Rick cried before giving her mouth to mouth once again. Daryl raised his crossbow aiming at the pale girl. Rick seen what he was doing looking up at him."Wha- what are you doing?" Rick choked on the words.

"What I have too." Daryl told him standing back and waiting.

**I know I love the cliffhangers but I had to do it. Leave a review, if you want.**


	25. Her Pulse

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been thinking about how to end this story. If I was going to do a sequel or not. But after thinking about it. There will be a Sequel. Thanks for reviewing, Love the reviews and I am extremely happy you all like it. Well here is chapter 25, Enjoy.**

_Darkness that's all she saw. There was even a tempature she should describe. No breeze, no chill, just nothing. She looking around the simiular darkness around her. There was no light, no nothing. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't talk. Why couldn't she talk? Now that she noticed she really didn't even open her mouth. She tried to raise her hand to her throat but found she couldn't move. What the hell? What's wrong with me? She asked herself. She listened hoping to hear something. Maybe somebody to tell her what's she suppose to be doing. But nothing came. She felt as though she was missing something. Forgetting somebody or she was suppose to be doing something. She wasn't sure. But whatever it was is important._

"Sweetheart don't do this to me." Rick cried thrusting on her chest once again. Daryl pulled at him now trying to get him away from the girl's body. He would pull out of Daryl's grasp going back to the girl. "She's not dead."

_There. What was that? She looked around wanting to yell hello or say anything but she couldn't. Was somebody calling her? Who would be calling her? That's when she heard it somebody's voice. It was faint she couldn't make it out but she was sure she heard something._

"Come back to me." He whispered before once again placing his lips on hers.

_That time she did hear what the voice said. "Come back to me?" Come back to who? Was that what she forgotten? Had she forgotten someone? Memories came flooding back to her. "I'm Nicole" "I'm Rick" "I like the name, Lane." "Who's your favorite person?" "You are" "Walker Bait" "I'll always stand by you." "I love you Annie." "I love you too." "My husband" "These people are my family" "I love you, Rick" "I care about you a lot." "If I can't have you nobody will." She knew what he had forgotten she had forgot to live. She reconigized the voice now. It was Rick calling for her._

"She's gone Rick." Daryl told him still standing with the crossbow. His grip on the handle tightened. He just couldn't understand why this girl has been the target for every attack. Why would somebody want her dead? "Stop Rick you can't save her."

Rick slammed his fist into the ground beside Nicole's head. Daryl watched as the man's body shaked. "You are not dead, you are not dead" He sat back up looking at Nicole.

"Rick stop!" Daryl demanded. "She's gone."

She needed to move. She needed to yell. She needed to do something show them she was alive. With everything in her she tried to do something. Move her hand, whisper his name, anything so show them she was not gone.

"No she's- she's-" Rick went silent slowly backing away from the girl's body. His eyes glazed over coldly. "Gone."

I need to wake up. Annie needs me, Rick needs me. I can't leave them please help me. Move! Yell! Do something, anything!

Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow staring at the girl in disbelief. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if he really saw it. _No she's a walker that's why her hand twitched._ He raised his hand again aiming at the girl. Rick stood up beside her pulling his gun from his holster.

"I'll do it Daryl" Rick whispered pointing the gun at her. His finger cocked it before glazing the trigger. His hand was shaking as he stared down at her. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it. "Goodbye sweetheart."

Wake up! she screamed.

They both watched in amazement as the girl gasped and started coughing. She looked up at the gun being pointed at her. She blinked acouple times before her eyes started to adjust to the light. Daryl and Rick both lowered their weapons. She looked up at Rick with a faint smile.

"Hey" Her head fell side ways unconcious. Rick dropped to his knees placing his ear to her chest before checking her pulse.

"She's breathing." Rick said in disbelief. "Her pulse it weak though we need to get her to Hershel." He picked her up in his arms. Her head falling against his shoulder. He stood by up with her in his arms. They both broke out into a steady run towards the cell block. Her arm was dangling by her side. Rick looked down at her. The way she looked reminded him of the time he had carried Carl after he had gotten shot. Daryl opened the cellblock door before him as he ran through. "Hershel!" Rick yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Carol gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Is she alive?" Carol asked looking over at the young girl in Rick's arms. Daryl nodded. Hershel looked down at her checking her pulse. He looked at the redness of her neck and blood under her nails. He knew she was attacked.

"Bring her in here. Her wind pipe might be crushed." Rick followed Hershel into his cell laying the girl on the bed. He quickly covered her with the blanket because the state she was in. The lack of clothing. He was pushed from the room by Hershel and Carol. Rick stumbled out looking back. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked forward seeing the small girl trying to look inside the cell. Her doe eyes on the verge of tears. She looked from the cell meeting eyes with Rick. Her lip was shaking holding back sobs. Rick's heart broke at the sight of the girl.

"Ni-Nicole?" She asked her voice breaking. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He bent down allowing her to run into his arms. Her small arms wrap around his neck. Her body was shaking as she let out sobs. He wrapped his arm around her small frame. "Is- Is she okay?" she whimpered her tears soaking his shirt. Rick stroked her hair trying to calm her down. But he couldn't, the guilt was eating him alive. If he would have waited for her Annie wouldn't crying right now. Nicole wouldn't be in the bed unconious.

"I'm sure she will, she's strong." Rick whispered "I'm sorry Annie, I'm so sorry" he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. She just shook. He stood up holding her against his chest whispering it'll be okay in her ear. After acouple minutes of rocking her in his arms he felt the shaking stop and her breathing softened and become steady. He realized she was asleep. He moved her head to his shoulder allowing her to lay somewhere dry. Her small hand was clutching his shirt. He walking around rocking her in his arms. Carol came out of the cell. She gently patted Annie's back.

"Nicole's okay. Her windpipe isn't damaged, she should be fine. Nothing's really fractured. Rick do you know what happened to her?" Carol asked in a hush tone not trying to wake up the small girl in his arms. Rick's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have a slight idea." Rick hissed thinking off Connor. He wanted his hands on the bastard more then anything. Choke him the death with his bare hands for touching Nicole. He would go for the little bitch now but he couldn't leave Annie alone. He would find him sooner or later.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about." Carol said shyly looking at the girl and not Rick. Rick told to go on, so she continued. "I think Nicole might have gotten bitten by a walker." Carol revealed playing with Annie's curls. "She has teeth mark on her shoulder. But she isn't having any symptoms. Which is really strange. I was thinking maybe the virus is starting to were off or she's immune to their bites. Hershel says it's more of a human bite than a walker one. The skin wasn't torn or anything. It's strange." Carol wasn't really staring at anything as she talked. It was as if she was lost in thought. Rick couldn't help but blush. He was going to have to explain to Carol he had done it in the heat of the moment. Rick cleared his throat gaining Carol's attention.

"It's nothing to worry about." Rick told her hoping she would catch on but she didn't.

"No Rick it looks like it could be something serious. We need to know why it's not effecting her like others." Carol said worry written in her voice. Rick leaned closer to her so only she could hear.

"It was me." He whispered before pulling back. She looked at him confused.

"Why would you-" Carol cut off her eyes going wide and a blush rising up on her cheeks. He could tell she was slightly embarrassed about the situation. She rubs the back of her neck with her hand before shifting on her feet. "In a weird way I kind always knew, you know?" She give him a smile before patting his shoulder. "I'm going to explain to Hershel it's not a big deal or anything we should worry about." She turned away walking back into the cell. Rick watched before turning back to the small girl in his arms. He didn't even hear Daryl approach until the redneck spoke.

"Shouldn't we go kick somebody's ass or something?" Daryl asked as Rick slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sure he's already ran, being the coward he is." Rick said with disgust. Daryl nodded in agreement. There was the sound of a door slamming and they both looked up to see one of Connor's group members, Joey. Daryl already had his crossbow up aiming. Carol ran out just as she seen Daryl ready. Rick looked over at Carol. "Here take Annie for me" Carol nodded taking the small child from Rick's arms. "Will you take her out of here?" Carol nodded before going back into the cell. After Annie was out of sight, Rick pulled his python from the holster charging after Joey. He stood there waiting, not saying a single word. Rick grabbed him by the shirt slamming him against the wall.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to tell you Nicole's in trouble!" Joey pleaded closing his eyes tightly. "I didn't do anything. I heard Connor talking about it so I left to come tell you guys." He didn't open his eyes as he told Rick the situation. Rick held his gun the guys cheek.

"He's still here?" Rick asked through clenched teeth.

"No that was this morning. He's already gone. I stayed behind because I can't take those people anymore. And from what Connor told me about Nicole. I know she's a good person and I want to stay here with all of you. Please don't kill me!" Joey begged. "I'm just tired of everyone dying or being killed. If I stay with them I know I'll end up being killed or they'll make me kill somebody."

"Well you were to late." Daryl snapped from his spot next to Rick. Joey finally opened his eyes looking at Daryl.

"What you mean I was too late?" Joey asked in shock. Rick's grip on his shirt tightened. He pulled Joey forward before slamming him back into the wall once again.

"Don't play stupid!" Rick demanded making the boy once again shrivel up with fear. He closed his eyes once again turning his head away.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please I'm being honest!" Joey pleaded his hands being held up in surrender. "Just let me talk with Nicole, I need to warn her about Connor. I'm not here to harm anyone I swear that's why I didn't bring my weapon I didn't want to look like a threat. I saved you Rick I saved you not Ashley not Connor not Dave. Me!" Rick loosened his grip letting go of the boy's shirt. He didn't put his gun down however. Daryl narrowed his eyes stepping closer.

"Why did you save him?" Daryl asked wanting to know why his group would allow him to save somebody when they were clearly unstable people.

"I had too." Joey said brushing off his shirt and looked at Daryl. "I seen the fire and ran off in that direction but tripped over something. I looked down to see a man lying on the group coughing and barely concious. He was muttering names and well one of them was Nicole so it snapped in my head that if it was the same Nicole Connor was always talking about then maybe I could get her to stop him from going crazy, well more crazy. So I talked to Connor telling him what I heard so he allowed Rick to live until he found out if it was the right Nicole. And it wasn't he wasn't going to put a bullet in his head." Joey swallowed before continuing. "And I was so happy to find out she was the right Nicole. I thought maybe Connor would change back to the guy he was in the beginning but he didn't. He turned even colder always mumbling about "she's going to pay". I never really paid attention to it until now. So last night I heard him and Nicole arguing and him hit her. I wanted to say something but Dave told me if I did Connor would most like kill me so I didn't. And after she left I heard him talking to Ashley about parking the car in the back because we would be leaving tonight. I wanted to come tell you as soon as I woke up but Dave had me cleaning the weapons and I didn't want to ask out of the ordinary. About fifteen minutes ago I left to come tell you but before I could make it to you I heard Connor yelling to get ready because we are leaving. So I hid down the hall waiting. As soon as he was gone I came here and here we are." Joey took a deep breath waiting for them to say something. Glenn stepped next to Daryl.

"I believe him. I spent most of the day with him yesterday he wasn't like Dave. Dave was cold and almost got Joey kilt." Glenn explained looking at Rick. "He kicked Joey into a walker trying to save himself."

"Glenn's right. I think we should trust him." Maggie said agreeing with her boyfriend. Rick groaned angrily looking around at everyone.

"Look just let me talk to Nicole. She can explain how much Connor isn't in his right mind." Joey pleaded.

"She's in no condition to talk." Daryl said his crossbow still aimed at Joey. Joey opened his eyes in shock.

"What happened?" Joey asked looking from Daryl to Rick. "Did he kill her?"

"We aren't sure what happened, but she's okay now. We think Connor tried to strangle her" Daryl explained. Rick looked over at Joey narrowing his eyes.

"You can stay, but we are locking you in a cell." Rick hissed before nodding for Daryl to grab him. Rick turned on his heel as Joey and Daryl followed behind him. He stopped in front of the cell beside Hershel's. He opened the cell letting Joey walk through before slamming it closed and locking it.

**I am sad to see this story go but I am doing a sequel. There is only one more chapter left in this story. I'm not sure when I'll upload the second story but I've been working on it lately. It's been a very difficult job but I almost have chapter 1 done. I'm thinking about adding a new OC for the second part. Maybe for Daryl? I'm really not sure. But I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this subject and the story. Thanks so much for reading everyone.**


	26. Final Goodbye

**Final Chapter, I am truly sad to see this story go. But there will be a sequel, which I'm very excited about. Thank for you reading, and sticking with me til the end. I love all my readers, and reviews.**

The only sound in the cell was the sound of a boot tapping against the cement floor. It's been three days since everything had happened with Connor and Nicole. Three days since he's heard her voice, seen her hazel eyes, felt her touch, and it was slowly killing him. He sat against the wall in Hershel's old cell watching her sleep. If you could even call it sleeping. They've question Joey on Connor's next location but he knew nothing. Rick knew he wouldn't come back. Because the fact he thinks Nicole is dead instead of in whatever she is now. She was breathing and her pulse was fine. It was as if she was simply sleeping.

It was the third night since he found her in the shower. Nobody had gotten her dressed, she still laid under the blankets in the white towel. Her brunette hair falling in curls around her face and shoulders. Annie would come sit with him most the time, but he had already put her in bed. The small girl shouldn't be locked in a cell staring at a woman who acted as her mother laying in a bed hurt. Sometimes Daryl and Carol would come in as well. Carol would check on him and make sure he ate. She would even sit in here and talk to him as he ate. Just simple talk about nothing important. He enjoyed her trying to take his mind off things. She would bring Lane in to spend time with Rick. He tried to help with cleaning the walkers off the fence but Daryl told him to keep next to Nicole incase she wakes up. He was lucky to have such a good group or family like Nicole says.

His elbows were placed on his knees. His face was in his hands as he waited. That's all he's been doing. His mind keeps wondering to her not waking up. Questions repeating in his head. What if she doesn't wake up? Is she in the same coma he was in? Why isn't she waking up? Is she brain dead? What bothered him the most was he couldn't help her. Hershel told him over and over again she'll wake up when she's ready. The tapping's speed increased the more he worried about her. He wanted her to wake up, no he needed her to wake up. Annie needed her to wake up.

He heard whispers outside the cell. He could place the voices as Joey and Beth. Joey was in the next cell over and the door was locked. So he assumed she was standing outside the cell. He tried no to listen but when Lori's name was brought up he started paying more attention.

"Lane was born here as the price of her mother dying, Lori. She was Rick's wife and the smaller boy, Carl's mother. It was really tragic but if Nicole wouldn't have been with Lori at the time, we don't think Lane would have lived either." He heard Beth explain. He lifted his head from his hands turning towards the opening.

"So Nicole's been here for long time?" Joey asked.

"Some time now. She's become an important part of the group. She and Annie are like family I guess. Atleast that what Nicole says. She calls us her family not just her group." He heard Beth say. He stopped listening when Joey started talking about how nice it was to have a group you can count on. He turned his attention back to the girl on the bed. He wondered if she was just dreaming in her own mind. He groaned standing up in fustration.

"I can't take this anymore." He whispered to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair sitting back down beside Nicole. He was tired, phyisically and mentally. He ran his hands over his face. His eyes slowly started drifting off. He laid his head on her stomach listening to her breathing. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. The girl who claimed to love him with everything in her. He felt guilting for not being able to say it back. He cleared his mind not wanting to think about that. He started drifting off to sleep until he felt something softly stoke his cheek. He thought it was his imagination until he felt something brush his forehead. He opened his eyes. His eyes meeting with hazel ones.

"Hey" she whispered he could tell she was on the verge of tears or it was the fact her throat was sore. Her voice was hoarse. He placed his hand on her cheek stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey" he smiled sitting up before moving higher so their faces were levelled. He kept his hand on her cheek as she leaned into his touch. She gave a weak smile. He watched as she touched her neck. Her eyes never left his. He waited but her tears never came. She moved her hands from her throat to the hand on that was on her cheek. "I thought I lost you." He pulled her to his chest. His arms wrapped around her torso. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. He wouldn't have gotten to you if I would have stayed." She pulled away really quickly.

"Where's Connor?" Worried was written all over her face. He would lie if he said that didn't upset him. She had gotten beaten and almost died yet she was still worried about the guy. Rick pulled away standing up. He ran his hands over his face fustrated.

"Why do you care so much about somebody who tried to kill you?" he asked his back towards her. "You said you didn't care for him yet you are will worried about him. If you're asking me if I killed him the answer is no I didn't. He was gone by the time I found you." he turned around looking at her. "Doesn't mean the next time I see him I'm not putting a bullet through his head" She sat up looking at him. She didn't mean it like that. She wasn't worried about Connor at all, she was more worried about Annie and Rick. He had it completely wrong.

"I didn't say I was worried about him. If it sounded that way it wasn't my intention, I promise you." Nicole's voice would crack every three words. "but you need to understand as long as Connor or I are still breathing everybody here is in danger."

"You?" Rick asked looking at her.

"Yes me. You should have let me die, Rick. It was the only way I could protect you from Connor." Nicole moved to her knees reaching for him. He pulled away stepping backwards.

"And what about me protecting you?" Rick asked. "You just laid there and let him try and kill you, didn't you?" He looked at her with disgust for her wanting to die.

"No, I didn't. I don't need you protecting me, Rick. As long as I am alive Connor isn't going to stop. If it's not me then it's you and Annie. I can't have that."

"And I can't have you dying." Rick told her.

"Well it's really not your choice now is it?" She snapped clenching her fist to her sides and closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see his reaction. "As long as I am alive Connor will keep coming."

"He thinks your dead, that's why he left." Rick moved closer to her kneeling down in front of her. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah but when he finds out I'm still alive. He'll come back, and I'm putting everyone in danger by being here." Nicole whispered reaching out and touching Rick's cheek. This time he didn't pull away.

"We will figure everything out when the time comes just stop talking about you dying. I have already when through this and I don't want to lose you." He pulled her close his lips brushing against hers. It was a small soft kiss but it made her feel more guiltly for what she was about to do. She pulled away nodding her head.

"Okay we can get off the subject." she whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. She rubbed his back holding back the tears.

Nicole had spent the whole day being her normal self. She didn't give away anything as she sat in the bed talking with everyone. She was nervous about Rick seeing through her act but he didn't. She smiled, laughed and didn't bring up the subject about her dying. They moved her back into her cell that night. Rick was laying down beside her asleep. She figured everyone had already knew they were something. He must have said something when he carried her from the showers. Rick's arm was wrapped around her waist with her back against his chest.

She had been dreading this all day. This moment when she would have to say goodbye. She had said goodbye to everyone today in her own way. Hugged Annie and told her she loved her. She grabbed Rick's arm removing it from her waist. Her hand was shaking as she let go of his arm. She moved off the bed moving to the ground. She sat there pulling her back pack from underneath the bed she had packed when she got thirty minutes to rest. She pulled some jeans from the bag standing up to put them on. After she was fully dressed she pulled her bag onto her shoulder looking at the man in her bed. She took a deep breath pushing the tears away. She bend forward placing a kiss on his cheek.

_Good bye Rick. This is for the best I promise. I love you look after Annie, Lane, and Carl_.

She pulled back starting out the cell. She stopped, the guilt and sadness eating her alive. She turned to look at him on last time. _He'll be fine. He has the others. _She told herself. She hurried from the cell before changing her mind and staying. She pulled her hair into a bun as she tip toed down the stairs. She really didn't need anyone waking up right now. She closed the cell block door behind her. She grabbed her knife and gun from the table before walking outside. As soon as the fresh air hit her she knew there was no turning back she needed to do this. She started in a steady run towards the gate. She was about to reach the fence until she was grabbed around the waist and tackled her to the ground. She landed on the ground with a umph. They grabbed her wrist turning her on her back. She looked up to see Daryl looking down at her. She sighed pulling at her hands.

"Get off me." she demanded.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked still not releasing her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm protecting everyone from me. Now get off I have to go before Rick wakes up" she demanded breaking her arms free and shoving him off. She moved to her feet as he did.

"What about when he wakes up and realizes you are gone?" Daryl asked eyeing her.

"Just let me go, Daryl. I need to do this to protect them. I bring nothing but trouble and I am tired of putting Rick in the cross fire." She whispered trying to hard not to break. She couldn't break, no she wouldn't break until she was gone. Daryl looked off before kicking the dirt with his foot. He looked at her looking up and down.

"What am I suppose to tell Rick?" Daryl asked. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You tell him, you don't know where I went. Tell him he doesn't need to worry about me anymore. That I'll be okay and that I love him so much." She begged, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her.

"You keep safe Walker Bait. Don't go getting into anything." He whispered. She nodded wrapping her arms around his torso. "There's a jeep at the end of the road I'll walk you there." She nodded stepping from his embrace. They walked in silence towards the jeep. Nicole looked back at the prison every once in a while until it was gone from sight. They reached the jeep at the end of the road. Daryl opened the door for her allowing her to climb in. He wished her luck before shutting the door and starting back towards the prison. She started up the jeep when he was out of sight. She put it in drive and drove away from the prison. As soon as she hit gravel of the road she broke down in tears. Little did she know, she was leaving the man she loved wondering what he did wrong.

**The End...**

**Sequel coming soon to Fanfiction.**


	27. Sneak Peek to Part Two

**Hi Everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated or said anything about the sequel but I thought I would give everyone I small sneak peek. Since I haven't unloaded it yet I thought I would add it to my first story. **

**Anyways, The sequel to A Life For A Life has finally been named. It will be called, Guide You Home. So look for it in the next two months. I am super excited about everyone getting to read the next one. It's alot more intense, so you have been warned. There will be more cliffhangers, and "Oh My God "moments. Nicole will have more battles to fight, and Rick will have to deal with this newly, or shall I say old?, found Nicole.. And Connor will be there stirring up more trouble like before. **

**Also, I will be introducing my new OC, Sawyer. **

**Well here it is, my sneak peek to Guide You Home. Hope You Enjoy.**

The rain poured down on her as she moved through the trees towards her shelter. The trees would howl as the wind hit their leaves. Her body was weak from not having anything in stomach. Her vision was blurry as she pushed herself to keep moving.

It's been two months since Nicole left her beloved prison on her own. In those two months she had been completely alone, well not completely.

The rain was making it hard for her to see the pattern she had left in the trees. Her hand grasped the nearest tree looking for the familiar X she had put on it. She had been staying out in a small cabin she had found for a while. It was hard to find from the road so she had marked trees to help her locate it.

Her hair was sticking to her face washing away the tears. She looked down at herself before pushing away from the blank tree. She took deep breaths before taking weak steps forward. She needed to get home and lay down she could look for food in the morning. She didn't want to become sick from the weather. Why had she gone to town? Why had her car ran out of gas? Why her? She pushed through shrubs stumbling forward and landing on her knees. Her hands sunk in the mud.

Her jacket was soaked from the rain making her shiver. In the back of her mind she could hear her father yelling for her to push, get up, keep moving. She shook her head letting out a whimper. She couldn't her body wouldn't allow her. She was so hungry and the pain. His voice rang through her head _failure, useless, weak._ She wanted to yell tell him to shut up instead she placed her hand against a tree slowly making her way to her feet. Her other hand clutched at her abdomen while the other balanced her. She took another step forward her foot dragging in the mud. She couldn't die like this not here. Though she felt like she should have died last week. She should have but didn't.

She pushed back the voice as she found the familiar X on the next tree. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. She almost let out a sigh.

The sound of groans took her out of her thought as she pushed to the next tree. She'd be damned if she would allow some walker to eat her. She laid her back against the nearest tree pulling the knife from her belt. She looked through the rain for any movement. Once she caught sight of the limping dead man, her grip tightened on the knife. He caught sight of her laying against the tree. Dragging one of his legs behind him he quickened his pace towards her. As soon as he was in reach, Nicole pushed forward digging the blade into his forehead. The body slumped against her. With the rest of her strength, she pulled her knife from his body knocking the walker away. She leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath.

Her vision was starting to get blurry as she looked around for the next X. Her head was pounding and her body couldn't move if she tried. She couldn't give up though, she knew she mustn't. She pushed away from the tree falling instantly to the ground. She landed in the mud next to the walker. She couldn't move, her body wouldn't allow her.

She wished she had stayed at the prison. None of this would be happening. She wouldn't be dying in the rain. She wouldn't have cried all those nights from being alone. But most of all _he _would alive. She hated herself more than ever this past week. Being alone wasn't working out for her. Not anymore. She let the sobs out at she curled into a ball on the ground. She deserved this. She wanted to go with _him._ It was her fault. It was all her fault. She didn't want to live with herself knowing what she had done. All that blood, and the pain.

The last thing that crossed her mind was Rick and Annie before she allowed the darkness to take her.

**To be continued...**

**I am looking forward to seeing all my readers follow me into another adventure. Love everyone who had stuck with me through the first one. Hope I can keep you all during the second one.**

**Guide You Home (Sequel). Coming Soon to Fanfiction.**


End file.
